


You're Mine

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old louis, Abuse, Bottom Louis, Brothers, Bullied Louis, Dark, Detective Harry, Doctor Edward, Doctor Liam, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Medical, Murder, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Edward, Protective Harry, Sexual Content, Shy Louis, Smut, Threesome, Top Edward, Top Harry, Torture, Violence, Younger Louis, louis has 4 older brothers, murder case, older Harry and edward, the usual stuff I write about, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis lives with his four older brothers in London, his parents died when he was 8.Edward and Harry Styles are a couple and very close family friends of the Tomlinson's.Things happen and Edward and Harry want Louis, Harry's work becomes personal and Louis needs all the boys to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

So this is my new story. I started re writing 'It's safer in the dark' before it took a completely different spin. 

So for those of you who read my work, you will notice the first chapter is quite similar to 'Its safer in the dark' it's not the same though and is actually now a completely different story.

I've chosen not to include Niall and Zayn and have added more fictional characters who I really like and hope to use again. 

Anyway, hope you like this story, as usual I'm writing what I like to write and I have so many stories up now that they are starting to cross over so this may be my last story as they are all really similar. Anyway enjoy, love you all. Kudos and comments appreciated.

 

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not talking about it Andy, okay" I huff out, 

"Louis, I'm not joking around here, you either tell me what's going on or you're grounded" Andy, my older brother tells me heatedly.

"You can't ground me, I'm 17" I tell him angrily.

"Watch me, my house, my rules" Andy says.

"Try again, its Liam's house, I don't have to listen to you" I seethe as I go to walk off to my room, 

Andy grabs me by the upper arm, effectively stopping me from moving forward. 

"I'm talking to you Louis and I expect you to respect me and listen" Andy tells me, his eyes scanning my face.

I turned 17 two days ago, I live with my four older brothers in London, our parents died when I was eight and my brothers have looked after me ever since. 

Liam is 30 he's a successful surgeon at London's private hospital, he's all brown eyes, brown hair and pure muscle, every girls dream guy. He's strict but is kind and if it wasn't for him, I would have ended up in a foster home. 

Andy is second oldest, he's 28 and a police officer in central London, he's pretty high up and works with the homicide unit. Andy has brown hair, blue eyes and looks the most like me. He's tough and scary at times but he would do anything for the ones he loves, he's very protective. 

Jackson comes next, he's 26 and owns a nightclub down town, he's the party guy of the family, always out late and has girls falling off him, he's got blonde hair and blue eyes and is also tall and muscly. As much as he loves to party, he also loves his family and I know he would drop anything for me.

Ben is the second youngest, he's 24 and loves soccer, he plays pro for London university and has a steady girlfriend. Ben is an absolute softy and is the one who gives in to me and always gives me what I want.

I love all four boys to absolute death and would do anything for them, I'm so grateful for everything they've done for me but they can be a little overbearing on the protective side, it can get a little annoying. 

Then there is me, 17 years old, in my last year of college. I was the surprise if you will, my parents didn't expect me but I've grown up as the baby of the family and have always been treated like it. I'm 5'6 with brown hair and blue eyes, I'm small and petite and I'm constantly called cute, which I hate. I'm openly gay and my family loves and respects me and my sexuality, it's never been an issue, they've always known and when I came out last year they were so supportive. That isn't the case at school though, I used to be quite popular until I came out, now I'm the punching bag of the school. I am constantly hiding bruises from the boys and I hide what's going on from them. It's embarrassing and I don't want to burden them with my crap. 

I tend to skip school a lot and my grades aren't that good as a result, I've been in trouble twice already this month for skipping but I don't want to be at school, where I'm constantly threatened and hurt. 

Today is the third time this month I've been caught at the skate bowl during school hours and Andy isn't happy that I was once again brought home by his squad. 

I pull my arm out of Andy's grip, I already have a purple bruise that's trying to heal and Andy was holding on a little too tight. 

"Go and tell Scott that you're sorry for wasting his time by having to bring you back home once again" Andy says

Scott is Andy's good friend, him and his brother Harry are practically family. They both work at the station with Andy, Scott is 28 and is Andy's squad partner, while Harry is 27 and lead homicide detective. 

I huff and walk towards the doorway where Scott and two other officers are waiting, Scott was out training today while Andy had the day off.

I look up towards the three uniformed officers and if I wasn't so used to being around them because of Andy's job, I'd be intimidated. 

"I'm sorry Scott, for wasting your time" I say, sighing loudly.

He didn't have to bring me home, so really it's not my fault Scott waisted his own time, he could of just ignored the fact he saw me.

Scott has a slight smirk on his face, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. He is insanely hot, but Harry is who I have a major crush on, Harry and his partner Edward.

Edward works with Liam at the hospital and both him and Harry are insanely gorgeous. There is just something about them both that makes my knees week and my stomach go stupid. 

Scott is like another older brother.

"If I'm honest, I don't know why you keep going to the skate bowl, we know where to find you kiddo" Scott smirks out.

"Scott, not helping" Andy says flabbergasted,

Scott raises his hands in surrender. 

"Alright, alright, I'll see you tomorrow Andz, go easy on the kid hey" Scott says and winks at me as he and the other two officers chuckle and leave.

I turn around and make my way through our huge house, towards my room.

"Don't think because Scott went easy on you that I will Louis, you have a lot to answer for when the rest of the boys get home" Andy keeps yelling at me as he follows me.

"Please just let it go Andy" I say upset.

I just want to be left alone.

"You better be down for dinner at 7 and prepared to talk" Andy tells me fiercely as he walks off in the opposite direction to cool down. 

I sigh and make my way to my room. Our house is big, well I supposed to house 5 boys it has to be big. The boys earn really good money and our parents left behind a lot too, both being lawyers. I've never wanted for anything, the boys always making sure I'm well dressed and fed, with the latest gadgets, but I don't care about any of that stuff and I would give it all up in a second if it meant I was accepted for who I am and was happy. 

Don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful for everything the boys do and so thankful for everything I have, it's just the torment is really starting to take its toll on me and I'm not handling it very well.

I put my skateboard against my walk in wardrobe door and my backpack beside my desk, my king size bed was left unmade this morning and the blue and white sheets are all messy. I'm not the cleanest person in the world, unlike all of my brothers. I tend to get scolded a lot for being untidy. 

I change from my uniform of black slacks and a white button up, to my black sweats and a white T-shirt with white socks on my feet to keep them warm. I lay back on my bed, not bothering with my homework and I stare at the ceiling. 

I try to think of what I'm going to tell the boys about why I skipped again, the lies just keep slipping out and I can't keep up anymore. I have two tormentors at school, Cody and Rhys. They are the jocks of the school and everyone loves them, they used to be my friends until they rejected me when I told them I was gay., now they beat me up. They say they will eventually beat the gay out of me, usually they hit me where it's easy to hide, I've only ever had to lie twice about where I got my bruises from, I told the boys they were from gym class and they were quick to believe the lie, I'm not the best at sports. 

I only have one more year to go at the hellhole I call school and then I'm free, I have no idea what I want to do after school though, university doesn't really make me excited, in fact, I shudder thinking about having to study for another four years. I suppose it wouldn't be to bad if I didn't have to stress and watch my back every second of the day. 

The thing is, I absolutely hate disappointing my brothers, they are all so successful and seem to be good at everything, and I'm just me. 

When seven o'clock comes around I get up off my bed and head downstairs, I don't want to get into anymore trouble from Andy for being late to dinner. Dinner time is the one meal that we all spend together, the boys always try to be home every night for it and it's actually one of my favourite times of day, when I'm not in trouble.

Jackson and Ben are the ones that like to cook but the boys all alternate every night, I hate cooking and I burn water. I tried to cook noodles once and I nearly burnt down the house, the boys haven't let me back in the kitchen alone since. 

I walk around the corner to the dining table and see all the boys already at the table laughing and talking animatedly.

"There he is, my little rebel of a younger brother" Jackson smirks out when he sees me.

He pulls me into him and sits me on his lap as he ruffles my hair, kissing my cheek.

"Don't encourage him Jax" Liam scolds.

"Lighten up Li, you used to skip school and you turned out alright" Jackson smiles, he pats my bum, as he lifts me up and places me in my seat next to him, in the middle of him and Ben. 

Liam and Andy sit opposite us. 

"Well I didn't do it every second day and I maintained my grades" Liam says pointedly. 

"Every second day?" Ben asks confused as he turns to me in his seat, Liam starts dishing me up dinner as the boys dig in to theirs, Ive suddenly lost my appetite. 

"I don't skip every second day" I say defensively. 

"We spoke to the school this afternoon Louis, we know the truth" Andy says, he seems to have calmed down a bit since I was brought home. 

Liam hands me my plate, I take it, but don't make a move to eat it.

"Lou?" Jackson asks.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask getting a little heated. 

"We want you to tell us why Louis" Andy says, as he takes a sip of his cola. 

"Why does it matter why? I hate school okay.... just drop it" I say getting angrier by the second, I'm on the defensive now.

"This isn't something we can drop Louis, you're at risk of not graduating and getting kicked out if school" Liam tells me.

"Good, I hate it there" I spit. 

"Louis" Andy says frustrated. 

"What Andy? I don't know what you want from me, I hate school and everyone who goes there, I want out" I say, anger boiling through me.

"Whoa, whoa, woah kiddo, calm down" Jackson tells me gently.

The boys all share a look of concern, I don't usually act like this. 

"Is......is there something happening at school Lou, is there something going on?" Ben asks concerned 

"N-n-n-o-o, no nothing is going on....just" I sigh and close my eyes trying to hold my tears in. 

This isn't how I wanted this to go, I don't want the boys to be suspicious.

"Please just drop it, I won't skip any more, okay" I say trying to get off the subject. 

"Lou, bud, we didn't mean to make you so upset" Ben says as he places his hand on my back.

I try to hold back my tears.

"Can I please leave the table?" I ask shakily.

"You haven't eaten anything yet" Liam says concerned.

"I'm not hungry" I whisper out. 

The boys all look at each other again, having silent conversations with each other. 

"Can you promise us that you aren't going to skip school anymore Louis, we need you to promise us that we can trust you to be at school" Andy says.

I can't promise them this, I can't do it, there is no way I can last this whole year without skipping. I sigh, I have to lie, like usual.

"Fine" I huff out, I just want to go to bed.

"Okay, you can go" Liam says. 

I'm up out of my chair in an instant and I head towards my room, I hide behind the dining room wall to see if the boys talk about me first.

"That was strange" Jackson says.

"Yeah, I dunno what's going on with him" Andy says and I can imagine him shaking his head.

"Well, something's up, he has been acting distant for a while now, I'm starting to worry" Ben says.

"Well, we will just have to keep a closer eye on him I think" Andy says protectively.

I sigh, that's the last thing I need. The boys go back to talking and I go to my room, I get ready for bed and curl up under the covers. My anxiety gets the better of me and I pretend to be asleep when Jackson and Liam come to check on me. I don't sleep the whole night, I'm stressed about school, about getting caught skipping again and about disappointing the boys. 

When morning comes, I'm thankful it's Friday and it's the last day of the school week. I get out of bed exhausted and shower and dress in my uniform and style my hair. My palms are already beginning to sweat, knowing I'll have to try and stay at school all day. 

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen, I'm not hungry so I don't plan to eat, I just want a bottle of water. I make my way in and hear all the boys laughing and getting breakfast and like usual, the kitchen is a buzz of noise. 

"Morning kiddo" Liam says as I enter, he makes his way over to me and kisses my head. 

He's dressed in scrubs, ready for work and it's then I notice Harry and Edward Styles in my kitchen as well. Harry is dressed in slacks and a black button up that's unbuttoned to his chest, his many tattoos are on display as are the three necklaces that hang round his neck. His brown hair is done up into a bun and he looks so gorgeous with his green eyes and dimples. His holster sits around his torso and his guns tucked safely away inside. Edward is dressed in scrubs, his brown hair styled into a quiff and his brown eyes sparkling, he to has tattoos and they are peeking out of the sleeves of his scrubs. I'm so caught up in how gorgeous they are I forget I'm staring, they both though are staring straight back at me smirking. 

"Umm morning Li" I say quietly as I shake my self out of my trance and make my way to the fridge. 

"How did you sleep Lou?" Jackson asks, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

"fine" I say as I turn around.

"Good, you were out like a light when we checked on you" Jackson says. 

I smile slightly in response, he looks at me like he knows something's up, like he knows I was faking, he can't though. 

"What would you like for breakfast?" Ben asks me then.

"I'm not hungry, I'll get something at school" I reply.

I see Harry and Edward look at me concerned at my reply but I take no notice.

"The school, where you will be staying all day right!" Andy says pointedly.

"Ughhh" I say at Andy.

All the boys chuckle at me, if only they knew.

"I'm serious Louis" Andy says, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah I get it" I say as I go to leave the kitchen. 

"Also I can't drive you today, I have to pick up a few things before heading into the station, you'll have to catch the bus" Andy tells me before I make it to the door way.

Fuck, the bus! That's even worse than school, it's a confined space that's just made for bullies. I whip my head around slightly panicked, I try to contain my emotions.

"Um but I don't want to catch the bus" I say and it comes off a little worried.

"Why bud, you've caught the bus plenty of times" Ben says.

"Um....just.....I" I start, the boys are all looking at me trying to figure out what's up.

"We'll drive you Lou, I've got to take Harry to the station before I head to work, it's on the way, come on" Edward says kindly, smiling at me.

I'm so thankful Edward offered to drive me, but I have the most major crush on him and Harry. I'm worried about being in the car with them, not that it's anything new, they are around all the time, but since I've come out and my feelings have developed it's awkward for me to be around them.

"Are....are you sure?" I ask nervously, I don't want to be a burden on them either.

"Of course, come on let's go" Harry says smiling widely, dimples popping. 

I smile slightly back, the boys all tell me goodbye and to have a great day as I grab my backpack and we leave the house. Edward owns a Mercedes and I hop in the back as Harry gets in the passenger seat. 

The drive is about 20 minutes and is silent for the first few.

"So how's school going kiddo?" Edward asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I hate it, but it is what it is I guess" I say quietly.

"Can we ask why you hate it so much?" Harry asks concern riddling his perfect features.

"Just.......I don't......I just don't like it" I reply, I'm not going to tell them the real reason.

"Is that why you're skipping so much?" Edward asks. 

I sigh,

"Yeah I guess" I say quietly. 

"Listen Lou, we know it's hard sometimes to talk to your brothers, if you ever need to talk, please come to us. We're here for you always and we promise you nothing you say will get back to the boys" Edward says.

I'm taken back by Edwards words, I would love to confide in them, but I can't. I wish I could trust them not to tell the boys but I just don't know if I can. 

"Thanks...I'm fine though, I promise" I say trying to smile convincingly, I fall short though.

Edward and Harry share a look between them.

"Well if you ever need us, we'd drop anything for you" Harry says sincerely. 

Okay that's not something I expected, they lead such busy lives, why would they do that for me.

"Thanks, its...it's okay though I'm like.....not worth the bother" I say the last bit quietly hoping they didn't hear it. 

By the looks they are giving each other I'm pretty sure they heard it though but they don't say anything instead Harry changes the subject.

"We were going to stop at a cafe round the corner, would you like some breakfast instead of eating that god awful cafeteria food at school?" Harry chuckles, 

I can't help the slight laugh, the food is awful but I wasn't planning to eat it anyway.

"Um, nah honestly it's fine, thanks though" I say.

"Lou, we'd really really like it if you ate something, it's not a good idea to skip breakfast" Edward says as he pulls up to the curb of the cafe.

They both turn around and look at me, fuck they are intimidating and hot.

"Ummm, I'm fine" I start.

Harry sighs and gets out of the car to get his and Edwards already ordered breakfast. It's silent as Edward turns back around in his seat.

"You know, Harry and I think the world of you Louis, you're welcome round anytime, remember that okay" Edward tells me.

"Ah thanks, I wouldn't want to bother you though, you might get sick of me" I chuckle dryly. 

Edward doesn't have time to respond before Harry is getting back in the car, two coffees and three paper bags with danishes in his hands. He passes Edward his danish and puts the coffees in the cup holders. He then turns around to face me as Edward pulls away from the curb.

"Here kiddo, I brought you something anyway, just try and eat something" Harry smiles at me. 

These boys are so lovely and caring towards me. Even though I know my brothers love me, they tend to take on more of the parental role. Having Harry and Edward be so nice to me,makes my insides flutter. They would ever see me as more than a little brother though, they are 10 years older than me and way out of my league, they have each other anyway. 

"Thanks, Harry" I say quietly with a small smile on my face.

When we pull up to school, I sigh.

"Have a great day bud" Edward tells me.

"Thanks for the lift" I reply.

"Absolutely anytime" Harry says. 

"Make sure you eat that danish and if you skip, don't get caught" Edward winks at me. 

I blush and smile at both boys, I get out of the car and try to hold myself together knowing this day will be fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Thanks so so much for all your comments and kudos already! I'm so glad you're all excited to read this new story. Xoxo

The cold air hits my face and I feel nothing but fear as I walk towards the school. I usually turn up for roll call and then disappear, today though, I have to at least try and stay the entire day. 

I walk towards the front stairs and see my two tormentors hanging out smoking, even though it's a private school they rule it and get away with everything. 

"Look who it is, fat ass Tomlinson. That uniforms getting a bit tight on you don't you think" Rhys laughs.

"Yeah, you look so fat today Louis" Cody agrees.

They both laugh and I try to hold my tears back. As I pass the bin, I throw in my un eaten danish that Harry and Edward brought me, there is no way I'm eating that now. 

As I walk passed Cody, trying to ignore them, he grabs me by the upper arm harshly and I wince.

"You're fucked today, understand" He spits at me. 

I stare a him for a few seconds, he looks so mean and angry, I pull my arm out of his grip.

"Leave me alone" I say and turn to walk away.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Cody says angrily, he turns me around to face him and pushes me harshly, I stumble backwards into Rhys's arms, who grabs me tightly.

"You just added to your beating for talking back, watch your back fag" Rhys says in my ear, he then shoves me forward. Fuck.

I try to brush it off and walk away hurriedly, now I'm terrified. 

As I enter the doors to school, I turn around and notice that Edward and Harry's car is just leaving the car park. I panic and pray to god they didn't see any of what just happened.

 

It's just before seventh period, an hour before school ends, when I can't stand being in this hellhole any longer. The cool tiles of the bathroom floor soothe my aching body after the crap was just beaten out of me. 

"You deserve everything we give you" Rhys spits as he kicks my side over and over again.

"You think we will ever accept you for being a fag? You're nothing, understand" Cody says heatedly as he joins in.

Kicking my torso is their way of hurting me badly, but making it easy to hide from people, it does the most damage. 

"You're nothing but a fat, useless, fucked up, ugly fag" Rhys keeps yelling.

I just hold my tears in and take it as best I can, my side is the worst, they kick me there over and over and I can hardly stand it. Eventually they stop, they spit on me and leave me alone in the bathroom.

I feel weak and my left side is aching badly. I'm covered in bruises, thankfully where no one can see them. I refuse to cry, I can't break. I can leave though. I will just walk home and by the time I actually make it home, no one will be none the wiser that I left early. 

I heave myself up from the floor, steadying myself on the sink as I get a dizzy spell. I grab my backpack and make my way out of the school, not looking back once. 

I begin the painful walk home, I'm a lot slower than usual. I just don't know how I'm supposed endure this on a daily basis, if I tell anyone though, it will just make it worse. It's their word against mine anyway and I know who's side the school will take and then I'll just be known as the snitch. 

As I'm coming around the corner next to the cafe Edward and Harry pulled up at this morning, I'm not looking where I'm going and I smack into a hard chest, coffee going all over my head and my shirt. 

I look up to see none other than Harry looking back at me.

"Holy shit Louis, are you okay?" He asks concerned. 

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I stutter out, the coffee is hot but not boiling thankfully.

"No, no, it's my fault Kiddo, shit, are you sure you're okay?" He asks as he begins checking me over concerned. I brush his hands off me, worried he'll accidentally hurt me or see my bruises. 

"I'm fine, I promise" I tell him

"Are you skipping again?" He asks.

"No" I say panicking a little 

Harry then turns to look behind him.

"Scott and Andy are still inside" He tells me, turning back to me

"Shit, I swear I left school just then, I swear I was there all day" I panic.

"It's fine kiddo, come on, come back to my car before they see you" He tells me gently. 

Harry leads me quickly to his black rover and I get into the passenger side, Harry takes off and I duck as he waves to Scott and Andy as they come out of the cafe.

"Coast is clear" Harry tells me smirking, I sit up in my seat.

"Thanks Harry" I tell him.

"Of course Lou" He says smiling. 

"I'm bringing you back to our place, get you cleaned up, I'll drop you home later" He then tells me.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, it was my fault I ran into you" I say quickly.

"Louis, its fine, please let me do this" He says.

I sigh and relax in the car seat, the coffee is starting to cool down and it's cold against my skin, my school shirt is soaked through.

When we pull up to Harry and Edward's I notice Edward's car in the driveway. Harry helps me out of the car and we walk inside, his hand protectively on my lower back, giving me tingles as his fingers touch my back.

"Babe?" Harry calls out.

"In the kitchen" Edwards voice sounds.

Harry proceeds to take his holster off and put it in the cupboard near the front door, he then leads me to the kitchen, again putting his hand on my lower back. 

We enter and Edward is standing at the stove cooking in just sweats and no shirt, his muscles and tattoos on full display and he looks amazing, I have to avoid my gaze. 

"Hey" Harry says as he kisses Edward, I look away, it shouldn't turn me on as much as it does.

"Hey Sexy" Edward says smiling, Harry smirks and Edward then notices me.

"Hey Louis, how's my favourite boy?" Edward says smiling excitedly.

"I'm good" I smile back.

"Skipping school again?" Edward asks.

"I swear it was only an hour" I say and Edward chuckles.

He then gets a good look at me.

"Why are you soaked with coffee?" Edward then asks, his voice going stern and a little cold.

"It's okay, I ran into Louis and spilt my coffee all over him, just going to clean him up" Harry says, like he's trying to calm Edward.

Edward then relaxes and smiles at Harry, he then turns to me.

"Okay, why don't you have a shower bud, you can stay for dinner if you like, I'll call the boys" Edward says.

"Don't refuse, Louis, you're staying and that's final" Harry says and it comes off more of an order.

"Okay, thanks" I say shyly. 

Harry leads me up to their bedroom and into their ensuite, it's huge and immaculate. Harry disappears for a minute and comes back with sweats and a sweater and puts them on the counter. 

"Come down when you're ready" He says.

Before he leaves though, he looks at me in the eyes and reaches out to swipe my fringe off my forehead, he's so close to me and I can smell his Tom Ford aftershave and his gun oil, he smells amazing and my stomach erupts. 

He smiles and leaves the bathroom, I need to get over this crush I have on them.

As I strip down for my shower, I wince, today's beating was a pretty good one. My reflection shows a torso completely black and blue, I wouldn't be surprised if I have a few cracked ribs. I stare at myself, I wish there was some way for all this torment to stop, some way for people to accept me. 

Cody and Rhys made it clear this morning how fat I am, maybe if I stop eating and lose some weight they will accept me, I guess it's worth a try. I'm not exactly fat, maybe some slight pudge on my stomach and I'm not muscly, but I'm not considered big, the boys always tell me how small I am. I guess that doesn't matter though, Cody and Rhys made it clear I'm not good enough. 

After my shower I dress in the black sweats and white sweater that were placed on the counter, they are absolutely huge on me and the pants won't stay up no matter how many times I roll them over and the sweater comes to mid thigh and falls off my collar bones. I decide to just wear the sweater with my boxers underneath. 

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, Harry has changed into his sweats and a singlet and he looks so good. Both Harry and Edward stare at me as I enter the kitchen.

"Sorry, the pants......the pants were to big, thanks for the sweater though" I say shyly. 

"Of course" Edward says, both their eyes never leaving me.

"Don't apologise, you're quite welcome to wear my shirt anytime" Harry says smirking. 

I blush and look down at the floor. 

"Dinner is almost done, do you want to go watch a movie? I've called Andy, told him I saw you walking home from school and you're staying for dinner" Harry says.

"Thank you and yeah, a movie sounds good" I stutter out.

Both boys smile widely back at me. Edward leads me into the lounge room and onto the couch, the boys sit me in between them and we get comfy. Edward then puts a movie on.

"I think you'll like this one" Edward smiles at me

When it starts, I see it's one of my favourite horror films of all time

"You remembered that I like horror movies?" I ask incredulously. 

"Of course, we remember a lot of things about you Lou, we've practically known you since you were born" Harry says,

I'm so flattered that they remember things about me and that they care enough to do so, but I know I'll never mean more to them than a little brother.

I blush again, biting my bottom lip. 

The boys both smirk at me.

We settle down to watch, it's a little awkward as my body is sore and I'm uncomfortable just sitting in the middle of both boys, I want to lie down but don't want to annoy or make Harry and Edward uncomfortable.

I think they both sense it though as I'm fiddling a little, they share a look with each other.

"You okay kiddo?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't mean to interrupt the movie" I say shyly.

"Come here" Harry says smiling.

He reaches out and pulls me into his side so I'm resting across his chest. I wince at the sudden movement which thankfully neither boy notices, I then slowly relax, soaking in Harry's smell and his comfortable chest. Edward smiles and pulls my feet up onto his lap. My aching body gets some relief and I'm able to concentrate on the movie.

Edward brings dinner out about halfway through the movie, it's a stir fry and smells and looks absolutely amazing. 

We sit up and eat while we watch and I can't help it when Cody and Rhys's taunts run through my head, about how fat I am, it makes me really not want to eat anything.

"You not hungry kiddo?" Edward asks, he and Harry have nearly finished their dinner while I've taken only a few mouthfuls.

"Um....not really.....I'm sorry" I say back upset, hopefully I haven't offended them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asks as he places his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. 

"Yeah, I'm okay" I say pushing his hand away. 

"Well, you didn't eat your danish this morning either Lou, is something up?" Edward then says, trying to sound nonchalant.

Shit, they did see me throw it out, which means they did see me get grabbed and pushed by Cody and Rhys. 

"No nothing's up, I'm sorry I didn't eat it, I didn't mean to waste it, I'm so sorry" I say a bit panicked as I place my plate down on the table. 

"Hey, it's okay buddy, relax, relax, we're not angry or upset" Edward tries to calm me.

"I'm sorry" I say, 

"Don't apologise, is there something you want to talk about? Maybe......maybe about the guys on the stairs at school this morning" Harry says kindly.

Shit.

"Um no, no, I don't....they......they are my friends that's all and um......no" I say panicking, my breathing starting to get really fast and heavy. 

"Edward?" I hear Harry ask concerned.

"Just relax Lou, big deep breaths for me" Edward says.

I don't know what's happening to me, I can't seem to relax and I can't seem to breathe properly and it makes me panic more.

"Don't panic sweetheart, it's okay, we just need you to breathe" Edward tells me.

"What's happening Ed?" Harry says, panic in his voice.

"He's having a panic attack, we just need to help him through it, he'll be okay" Edward tells Harry.

"I...I can't breathe" I gasp out.

"We know kiddo, it's okay, just relax" Edward says.

"Lou, look at me" Harry says and I do.

"That's it, good boy, following my breaths, in and out" Harry tells me as he starts taking deep slow breaths.

I look at Edward panicked.

"Do as Harry has asked kiddo, follow his breathing, you'll be okay" Edward reassures.

Both boys are now in front of me kneeling on the floor, Edward grabs my hands in his and I try my hardest to follow Harry's breathing. 

"That's it, good boy" Harry says.

"You're doing really well Lou" Edward tells me.

Eventually my breathing steadies and I feel much better, although Harry's question still hangs in the air. 

"You okay?" Edward asks.

I nod

"Shit, You scared me bud" Harry says as he brings me in close to his chest and I latch on to him.

He manoeuvres me so we're lying on the couch, me across his chest, he holds me tightly and I'm thankful, that was really scary. 

I'm so exhausted and upset I shut my eyes to get a grip but i find myself drifting off to sleep as Harry's soft touches and kind words make me feel safe.

Before I'm completely off I hear Edward talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Li, he's okay now. If it's okay with you, we'll keep him here for the night, I can keep an eye on him" Edward says. 

"Yep we'll look after him" Edward says. 

"Yep see you tomorrow, bye Li" Edward finishes.

I then hear Harry's startled voice.

"Edward" I hear him say panicked.

"Oh my god" Edward responds.

And if I was any more awake I would have realised my shirt had ridden up and was exposing my black and blue torso.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in Harry and Edward's spare bedroom the next morning. 

I'm so sore and stiff after yesterday's beating, I find it hard to move. I sigh, I'm going to have to face Edward and Harry now after humiliating myself with the stupid panic attack I had last night. I don't need them asking any more questions, I'm going to have to start avoiding them both. 

I make my way out of bed and it's then that I notice something around my torso. What the hell?

I stand up and lift up my shirt, there is a tight bandage wrapped around me, effectively helping my pain. This means that Edward and Harry saw my bruises and Edward has strapped me up. 

I can't believe this, this is not good, fuck, I don't know what to tell them. I begin to panic again.

I have to get out of here, I'll sneak out before they see me, I can't face them now. 

I see my school uniform on the chair next to the bed, I pull my school pants on and leave the white sweater of Harry's on, I put my school socks on and make my way out of the room quietly. 

I hear no noise in the hallway so I tiptoe through the hall to the front door. I'm just about to open it when a deep drawl stops me.

"Skipping out on us too huh?" Edward says.

I jump and spin around to face him, dropping my school shoes and shirt on the floor.

"I.....um.....I.....I need to leave" I stutter out.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry, but you need to come and talk to Harry and I first okay" Edward tells me as he bends down to pick up my things off the ground. 

"No, I don't want to" I stumble, I just want to get out of here.

"Listen, Harry and I are really concerned Louis, please, we don't want to take this into our own hands, but we will have no other choice if you don't talk to us" Edward says.

I fight back tears as I look into his concerned eyes. Fuck this. He obviously means he'll tell the boys and I can't have that. 

"Come on bud" Edward reassures me as he grabs my hand and leads me back into the lounge room.

Harry is sitting on the couch and like Edward, is in pyjama pants and a T-shirt. They both look so sexy in the morning and if I wasn't so panicked I'd admire them. 

They both have unreadable faces but I can tell they are on edge, Harry looks up at me as we enter. 

"Hey Louis, come sit down" Harry tells me. I hesitate, I don't want this.

"It's okay, we promise" Edward reassures me as he sits me between him and Harry.

It's silent for a while as my palms sweat and I try to calm myself down. I rub my hands over my thighs, over and over. 

"We saw the bruises" Harry tells me, like I don't already know.

I shut my eyes, this is really happening.

"I checked you over while you were asleep and you have a cracked left rib, severe bruising and from what I can tell, your kidney is really bruised and may even me damaged" Edward tells me.

I open my eyes as I let a single tear escape. 

"I'm fine" I whisper out.

"Like fuck you're fine" Harry yells standing up, I flinch at his tone.

"Harry" Edward warns.

"You're getting hurt at school, that's why you skip, someone is abusing you and you think it's okay to hide it?" Harry says angrily as he turns to me, hands on his hips.

That gets me angry, he has no fucking idea what I'm going through.

"Why the hell do you even care, I didn't ask you to care, it's none of your business"I seethe back.

"It is our business, we don't want you going through something like this Louis" Edward tells me, he's obviously more capable of holding his anger in.

"You think we don't care? Why the fuck wouldn't we care?" Harry yells at me. 

"Why would you waste your time caring about me, what's the point?" I ask heatedly.

"You have absolutely no idea Louis" Edward says, he's getting angry too now and stands up abruptly to stand next to Harry. 

"No idea about what? I didn't ask you to butt in, I'm fine, I don't need you or anyone else barging in on my business" I spit.

"You think we can just turn a blind eye to this, just turn our back when someone we care so much about is getting hurt, you're actually stupid if you think that about us" Harry yells.

I really am stupid, Harry and Edward will never see me more than that, a stupid weak 17 year old.

"Why are you angry at me? Why are you yelling at me, I didn't do anything wrong, just forget about it and leave me alone" I yell back. 

I then get up and turn to run out of the house, I'm stopped and grabbed by Edward around my waist though.

"No way, you're not getting out of this bud" he says as I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Let me go" I scream.

"Just calm down and I'll let you go" Edward tells me.

"You're hurting me, it hurts...get off" I scream loudly, as I desperately try to get Edwards arms off me. 

He loosens his grip on me, not wanting to hurt me and I push out of his arms and run as fast as I can for the door.

"Louis stop, stop right now" Harry yells after me, I don't stop though and I run out the door and down the street before they can stop me. 

 

I make my way home and I realise I have no shoes on, but I can't do anything about that right now, i just want to get away from Harry and Edward.

it's not long before Andy's squad car is pulling up beside me on the sidewalk, I don't stop, I keep walking and the car follows beside me, the window is the rolled down and I see Scott's face, Andy is driving. 

"Hey there kiddo, would you like a lift?" Scott says kindly.

I shake my head no and keep walking. Andy then leans over Scott to talk to me.

"Lou, get in the car please" He says, his tone is worried. 

Harry and Edward obviously called them and told them I'd run off, I hope they haven't told them the reason why. 

"I'm fine, I can walk" I snap at Andy.

"With no shoes on?" Andy says and I hear the humour in his voice.

I roll my eyes but keep walking, I don't want to give them the satisfaction of giving in.

"Listen bud, we don't want you walking around the streets alone, please don't ask questions, just get in the car" Scott says. 

I huff in anger, there must be a reason they don't want me out alone though, that's never happened before. I make my way to the car and get in the back seat. 

"Good boy" Andy tells me. 

"Seat belt" Scott smiles at me when I don't make a move to put it on.

I reluctantly put my seat belt on, Andy begins the drive home and Scott picks up the radio.

"Sierra Oscar 29794 to Base, We've picked Louis up, please radio detective Styles and let him know" Scott says. 

Harry obviously put the call out for me.

"Base to Sierra Oscar 29794 roger, detective Styles notified" the lady on the other end says. 

Andy is eyeing me through the rear view mirror concerned.

"So, you wanna tell us why you ran off from Harry and Edward this morning, they've both been in a right state, I've never seen them like that Louis" Andy says. 

"I don't want to talk about it" I say angrily as I look out the window.

"It seems you don't want to talk about a lot of things lately" Andy says sighing.

"I don't have to talk to any of you if I don't want to, there is nothing to talk about and all you do is get me in trouble either way" I say frustratedly.

"That's not true Louis, you're in trouble for skipping school, that's not on and we won't let you keep doing it." Andy says back.

I huff and don't reply, it's so stupid. It's silent for a while and I just look out the window.

"Lou, Harry is my younger brother and I will vouch for him until the ends of the earth, but, I have to ask. Did he or Edward hurt you in anyway?" Scott asks hesitantly.

"What? No, fuck...no, why would you even ask that" I ask, my anger getting the better of me, 

"Okay, okay, I just needed to make sure buddy" Scott calms me. 

"Edward told us that there was something you had to talk to the boys and I about, he said if you don't tell us... he will?" Andy asks carefully. 

This is so unfair, why do they have to do this to me. I'ts embarrassing enough that Harry and Edward know about the abuse, having to tell my brothers as well just makes it so much worse. I'll be known as the snitch at school and I'll get beat up worse. Even if the beatings do stop once the school finds out, I will still be laughed at and picked on, still be the school fag, the fat loser that everyone talks about behind my back. 

"Well you can tell Edward and Harry to Fuck off" I say heatedly.

"Louis William" Scott says in disbelief like he's never heard someone swear before.

"Watch your language Louis, that's enough and not to mention rude, Edward and Harry have never been anything but loving towards you, what's gotten into you" Andy says. 

I don't respond, instead I huff and look out the window for the rest of the drive. When we pull up at home Scott is quick to lock the car doors before I can exit. I don't understand how they all know me so well.

"Listen bud, no matter what, we will all look after you, you have your four brothers, but you also have Edward, Harry and I. We're here for you no matter what and we will do our best to protect you from everything, just know that okay" Scott says, causing my eyes to well up.

All I can do is give a quick nod in response, Scott unlocks the door and I'm out of the car in a second. 

"I'll be home at 4 Lou, family meeting is at 4:30" Andy says as he leaves the driveway.

I roll my eyes and head inside, I'm met with Jackson and Ben in the lounge. 

"Hey kid, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Ben asks as he comes over towards me.

"I'm fine" I say confused.

"Edward and Harry called us last night, after your panic attack" Jackson tells me.

"Oh, well I'm fine it was nothing" I say as I begin to walk passed them both and towards the stairs.

Ben and Jax look at each other and then back at me.

"Okay, sure, well, would you like something to eat or anything?" Ben asks me.

"No I'm fine thanks, just going to go to my room" I say and hurry off.

"I don't get him lately Jax, it's like pulling teeth trying to talk to him, I hate it" I hear Ben say as I reach the top of the stairs.

"I know, but you remember what it was like to be 17 and it's hard for Lou, we're all so much older than him. Remember, we all had each other around this time, we were all going through similar stuff and we had Mum and Dad until much later, Louis doesn't have that and as much as we're here for him, it must be hard and confusing having us be brothers and parents" Jackson says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're right, I just.....I hate seeing him so sad" Ben says.

I don't want to hear anymore, I make it to my room, lock the door and break down and cry for the first time in forever, I just cry. I don't want to deal with all this.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel a bit better after a cry, shower and clean clothes, but I avoid the boys for the rest of the day, not venturing out of my room. I decided to turn my phone off as Edward and Harry kept trying to call and text me about talking and I just don't want a bar of any of it. 

At 4:30 there is a knock at my bedroom door that I ignore.

"Lou, Andy wants you downstairs for a family meeting" Ben says through the door.

"I don't want to go Ben" I tell him. I sit in the middle of my bed, legs crossed in my grey sweats and navy blue T-shirt and white socks on my feet.

"I know bud but the sooner you come down the sooner it's over and the sooner Andy and Liam let up. I know you know what's going to happen if they both have to come up here and get you.....please" Ben asks pleadingly.

I sigh, I hate that this is effecting Ben too, I love him to death and he always has my back, I know he'll be on my side. Besides, I don't have to admit or say anything at the meeting, they can't make me.

I hop off the bed and go to open the door, I'm met with a smiling Ben 

"Thanks buddy" he says.

"I'm sorry" I tell him

He looks at me confused.

"What for?" He asks as he places his hand on my lower back and leads me downstairs.

"For being a burden" I say quietly.

Ben looks at me confused but before he gets a chance to speak, we're downstairs and entering the lounge. What surprises me though, is it's not just Liam, Andy and Jax in the room, but Scott, Edward and Harry are here too.

As soon as I enter I want to leave as all eyes land on me. Harry, Scott, Andy and Liam are all standing around the room while Edward and Jax sit on the lounge, there are two single Lounge chairs to the left of the couch and I know I'm supposed to sit on one....alone

Ben takes his place on the couch next to Jax and I just stand facing the boys as they look at me. They all look on sympathetically and worried, except for Andy, he looks angry. It's silent for a few minutes and it's so uncomfortable. 

"Well this has been great but I'm going to go now" I say sassily when no one makes a move to talk, I turn my back on the boys and go to walk out.

"Don't you dare leave this room" Liam booms angrily at me.

I stop in my tracks, Liam never raises his voice at me, I slowly turn around and face the group, my breathing heavy.

"You can start explaining now Louis" Liam tells me harshly. 

"Explaining what?" I ask innocently.

"For a start, why the fuck I had to hear from my best friends that my baby brother is getting abused at school" Andy yells at me.

Fuck, they know, I look at the floor, I can't make eye contact with any of the boys. 

"Why the hell didn't you come to us, why did we have to find out from Harry and Edward?" Liam backs Andy up with the harsh tone.

"They gave you plenty of time to come to us yourself...so why didn't you" Andy seethes.

I don't want to listen to this, I'm being abused at school and I'm still the one in the wrong, I'm still the one getting into trouble, I can't win.

I turn around to leave but Scott is there, grabbing me around the waist, lifting me back up and bringing me back into the room. 

"Not so fast" He tells me.

I begin trying to get his arms off me, I'm only small and petite though and Scott has no trouble keeping hold of me.

"Just relax kiddo" Scott tells me.

"No, get off me Scott" I yell, 

I see Edward get up off the couch and Harry and he approach me, Scotts grip loosens and he lets me go and I launch at Harry and Edward, I begin pushing them and hitting them. They are so broad and muscly and hardly even move at my pathetic attempt at inflicting pain, but I need them to know how angry I am at them for telling the boys. They take my hits, obviously not fussed, It just proves I'm more pathetic than I feel, no wonder I'm picked on at school.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" I yell, as I hit them both.

"We know, it's okay Lou" Harry says.

It's not okay. 

I then kick Edward in the shin, finally making him react, he grabs me and spins me around so my back is against his chest, trapping my arms. 

"Okay, okay, just take some deep breaths for me" Edward says. 

I don't, I just keep struggling.

"You need to stop bud, your rib is badly cracked and you need to take it easy, you're going to hurt yourself more" Edward says, 

"I don't care, I don't want this, I hate you all" I scream. 

The boys look on hopelessly, Liam comes over to help Edward. He stands in front of me, and gently grabs my face in his hands. 

"Lou, we need you to calm down, or I'll take you in to work. Just relax" Liam tells me gently.

The tears come then and I slowly stop struggling, I don't want to go into the hospital. 

"That's it buddy, I'm sorry for getting upset okay, we're all just so worried about you" Liam tells me.

"I don't need you to worry, I'm fine, just leave me be" I tell Liam angrily. Liam drops his hands. 

"Louis, I'm upset you didn't even come to me, I could have helped you, we would have all dealt with this" Ben says. 

"Someone hurting you is not okay, this is not okay Louis" Jax says, he to raising his voice.

"Show us" Andy says, his voice cold.

I look at him terrified.

"What??" I whisper.

"Show us the bruises Louis" Andy asks harshly.

"N..N..Noooo" I stutter and struggle against Edwards grip. 

Liam grips my shirt though and it's somehow pulled up, revealing my black and blue torso, hand marks and bruises in the shape of boots litter my chest. My left side has a deep purple bruise.

"Oh my god Louis" Jax says and I've never heard him choke on his words.

"Fuck"

"Wholly shit"

My eyes fall to the ground ashamed as Liam finally lets go of my shirt. I know he's holding back tears and it hurts so bad that he's upset at me. 

"Why do they do it?" Liam asks. 

I look toward him angrily, that's the dumbest question I've ever heard.

"Because I'm gay Liam, because I'm a fat, ugly, stupid gay fag" I scream and the room goes silent and Edward let's me go. 

I push off him and move away from him instantly as I try to slow my breathing.

"Is that.....is that what people tell you?" Andy asks incredulously.

"Daily, its true anyway, I'm always fucking up and you all hate me, all I am to you is a burden and you're always getting angry and yelling at me. I skip school so I don't have to get beaten up everyday, but the words hurt more and it hurts so much fucking more when they're true. I hate you all and I never want to see any of you again, my life is fucked now and thanks to all of you, I'll probably be left for dead when I show my face at school again. I was handling it all fine, I knew how to hide the bruises and the pain and you all had to come along and fuck it up. You don't actually care about me, you care about your conscience being clear and about control, not about me.......you all know the truth now, so leave me the fuck alone" I say, my emotions getting the better of me as I wipe a few tears away. I take flight then back to the only place I really feel safe, the only place I really feel like I'm allowed to be me. My room. 

Four days pass before I even contemplate leaving my room, the boys have come up a few times, expressing there apologies and telling me how much they love me through the door. I tune it all out though. Ben has brought me food and left it at the door, but all I've eaten is a few pieces of toast and that's only because I've felt like passing out when I leave the bed. Other than that I haven't moved or responded to the boys. 

Day four I hear a knock at the door, 

"Lou?" Harry's voice startles me out of my daze.

"Bud, please, can we talk" Edward asks. 

I ignore them though. 

"Louis, we want you to know how sorry we are and how much we love you, none of what happened was fair and we just want you to know we're here and we aren't going anywhere" Edward says. 

I let a few tears fall and then it's quiet outside my room, I feel so so guilty that I've been so mad at Edward and Harry. They thought they were protecting me and the ache I feel in my chest hurts so badly. I don't want them to hurt like that because of me.

I manage to get up out of bed and steady myself after the dizzy spell hits me. I then open my door and race after Edward and Harry, I make it down the stairs and can hear the boys in the kitchen.

"He didn't answer" Harry says.

"Well, we need to go in, he could have died in there" Ben panics.

"He's okay Ben, we can hear him through the door and I check on him every night " Liam reassures. 

I turn the corner and see all the boys standing around the kitchen, Edward is closest to me.

"Edward" I say, my voice shaky and horse from not having used it in four days.

All the boys turn towards me as soon as they hear my voice, all eyes land on me and they all seem to sigh in relief. 

Before I can stop myself I'm running straight into Edward arms, he catches me with ease and picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as I bury my head in his neck. He grips me tightly and his hand goes protectively to the back of my head, I can't help but sob messily into him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here, we're here" he whispers to me. 

"I'm....I'm....sorry" I croak.

"I'm sorry too sweetheart, it's okay, just let it out" Edward tells me. 

I don't look up from his neck but I feel him carry me out of the kitchen and sit down on a couch, I straddle his lap as he continues to comfort me. I then feel Harry's hands on me and they relax me.

After a messy 20 minutes I have finally calmed down enough that I'm only hiccuping every now and then. I turn my head slightly, peaking out of Edwards neck to see Harry sitting next to us, leaning over and comforting me too.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I hate you" I say.

Edward and Harry both chuckle. 

"So you still hate us?" Harry asks fondly.

"Only a little" I sniff.

They both then turn serious.

"Lou, we are sorry for how we approached everything, just....the thought of someone hurting you really got to us and we couldn't let it go" Edward says as he strokes my back.

"I get it, I do, but you understand I'm fucked now, like royally fucked and the boys hate me, Andy and Liam are always so mad at me, always yelling at me, now they just think I'm even more pathetic" I say sadly.

"Louis, God.....I'm just.....we're so sorry kid" Andy says as he walks into the room, obviously hearing everything. 

I sit up in Edwards lap and look towards the boys entering the room.

"We would never, ever hate you kid, we love you to death, we care about you so much and you come first for all of us, we're so mad at ourselves for allowing this to happen and not seeing it" Liam says. 

"We were never mad at you and I'm sorry we came off that way, we can't believe we didn't look further into things, we love you Lou, please forgive us" Andy says.

"I'm sorry too, I was to ashamed to tell you" I confess as I look down into my lap.

"Why Buddy, why on earth would you feel ashamed?" Jax says as he comes and kneels down on the floor next to me. 

"Be......because, you're all like tough and muscly and big and can take it and would be able to stand up for yourself but I'm so small and I tried fighting back but that made it worse and their words hurt so much, because I'm so weak" I sniffle.

"Louis, the fact that you were putting up with so much pain, just shows how brave you are and you have to know that none of us would have been so brave if we were in your situation" Ben says as he reaches out to rub my arm in comfort. 

"Ben's right Louis and being gay is something that you should be proud of, Edward and I have had our fair share of criticism and hate for our lifestyle choice, but nothing like you've been brave enough to put up with" Harry says.

"Really?" I question

"Yes, really, and you know what, anyone who gave me shit, was beat up by Scotty" Harry smiles.

"That's right, and I know you have four amazing older brothers who would do exactly the same thing for you" Scott says.

I look around at the boys who are all nodding in agreement. 

"We're pulling you out of school, you can complete the rest of the year at home, if you promise to knuckle down" Andy says.

"Really? Yeah....I promise...I will" I say seriously.

"We know" Andy smiles as he ruffles my hair.

I smile slightly at Andy and fall back against Edwards chest, he's warm and safe and he smells just amazing. The boys all start talking around me and I tune them all out, I focus on Edwards hands rubbing my back and Harry's soft touches on my head and cheek. The boys put in a movie and I close my eyes and just listen to everything happening around me. 

I'm so thankful now that everything has turned out okay, the boys don't hate me and I don't have to go back to that hellhole ever again, I'm so relieved. After a while, The boys must think I'm asleep because Jax starts talking about me.

"He's getting attached to you two" Jax says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I hear Edward chuckle.

"Well, maybe we might be getting a little attached too" Harry says.

"I knew it! The way you two freaked out when he took off from your place, I had my suspicions" Andy says fondly.

What are they talking about?

"Well, yeah, we're sorry about that, was that too weird?" Edward says.

The boys chuckle.

"Not now that we know the reason why!" Liam says kindly.

"And you're, you guys are okay.....okay with that?" Harry asks carefully.

"We've known you both for years and if we were to trust anyone to be there and take care of Louis it would be you two, of course you have our blessing" Andy says.

"Thank you, thank you guys" Harry says relieved.

"you hurt him though and I'll come after you" Ben then says seriously.

Edward and Harry chuckle fondly.

"We know Benny, we won't, we promise" Edward says.

The boys then go back to talking about the movie and ordering some dinner,I hear Jax on the phone ordering Chinese. When he's done, Andy continues talking.

 

"Also guys, we need to talk about curfew, we've been having some suspicious activity around the streets lately and a dead body has shown up, a kid, Louis age, but we think it's not a one off" Andy says.

"Seriously?" Ben asks worried.

"Yeah, just be careful from now on okay, I know you guys know how to take care of yourself, but just be extra vigilant.....Jax, try not to walk to the car alone after you close the club, okay" Harry says. 

"Um yeah, yeah sure" Jax says worriedly

This all sounds too serious and a little scary if I'm honest.

"And Louis, we need to just be careful with him, make sure we know where he is and who he's with" Scott says concerned.

"Yeah absolutely, of course" the boys all chorus.

"Should we let him know?" Ben asks.

It's silent for a minute.

"I would prefer not too, look, it's probably not even worth mentioning and making him worried, he's safe with us but we just need to be vigilant" Andy says. 

I kind of wish I really was asleep, I don't want to hear anymore. The boys are obviously worried enough to say something and Andy and Scott didn't want me walking home alone the other day either. I have a feeling there is more to this than is being let on. I push it to he back of my mind though and concentrate on Edwards rising and falling chest and Harry's soft touches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys 

Im nearly completely lulled to sleep when the doorbell then rings and I stir on Edwards chest.

"Hey their sleepyhead" He says fondly as I sit up.

"Hi" I whisper out.

"You okay?" Harry asks as he brushes my Fringe off my forehead. 

"Yeah, just tired" I say.

They both nod at me and smile. 

"Are you hungry? We just ordered Chinese" Edward says.

"Um....I might go take a shower first" I say shyly.

"Okay" Edward says.

I climb off his lap reluctantly and head upstairs, I have a quick shower and wash my hair and brush my teeth. After I'm done I dress in some grey sweats and a baby blue T-shirt. I then make my way downstairs to the boys, on my way down I seem to get a sharp pain shoot through my lower back. It's enough to make me stop in my tracks and try to breathe until the pain passes. It hurts, I have no idea why. It soon subsides though and I continue on my way to the lounge, I suddenly feel quite hot and clammy though and like I could puke, luckily I don't though. 

All the boys are scattered all over the floor with pillows and blankets while Harry and Edward occupy the huge couch. As soon as I enter the room Harry is motioning me over. I blush and head towards him and Edward, they both grab me and pull me into them, Harry cuddling me close to his chest as he lays down. The couch is so wide that all three of us can fit side by side, lying down. Harry is spooning me from behind as my back rests against his chest and I lie across Edwards chest. Both boys smell delicious like cinnamon and mint, with a hint of gun oil and danger. I love it. 

"Are you feeling okay bud, you're a little on the warm side" Harry says as he swipes his hand through my hair and feels my forehead. Edward turns his attention to me completely at hearing Harry's words. 

"You are a bit warm Lou, are you okay?" Edward asks too.

"I'm just a bit tired and my back hurts a little" I say. 

"Li" Edward calls and Liam comes over instantly.

"Lou? You look really pale, you okay?" He too asks as he bends down and feels my forehead.

"Mmmm" I mumble as I just lay exhausted, sandwiched comfortably in Edward and Harry's strong arms. 

"He says his back hurts" Edward says worriedly.

"Kidney?" Liam confirms.

"I think so" Edward agrees.

"I'll get some medicine" Liam says as he wonders off. 

"You hungry, sweetheart?" Harry asks and I blush at his pet name.

"Ugh ugh" I say to tired for proper words.

Edward and Harry share a worried look, Liam then comes back with medicine, which I take and then seem to fall into a very restless sleep. 

 

I wake an hour later sweating, still curled into Edward and Harry. 

"Uhhhh" I whimper, 

"It's okay Lou, shhhhh" Edward says as he tries to coax me back to sleep. 

I don't feel well though, the boys are all watching the movie still.

"Jax, can you get the light" Harry asks

Jax turns the lights on and Ben pauses the movie and all the boys are looking towards me concerned. 

I suddenly sit up and before I can stop myself I'm spewing all over Edward and myself, Harry is behind me so he doesn't get any on him thankfully.

"Shit"

"Woah"

"Lou"

"I'll get a bucket"

I hear the boys all chorus around me.

"I'm sorry.....I'm so so sorry" I whimper out. I can't believe I just vomited all over Edward.

"Hey, don't apologise, it's okay" Edward says.

"It's just a bit messy Lou, we can clean it up" Harry says from behind me as he rubs my arms.

"Li, he needs antibiotics, it's a kidney infection" Edward says to Liam.

"I'll organise the scrip now" Liam says as he wonders over with a glass of water, he hands it to Harry.

"Jax, would you and Ben head to the store to get Louis some medicine?" Liam then asks as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course" Jax says as he and Ben follow behind.

"Would you like some water Lou?" Harry asks and I shake my head no, I'll probably spew it up. Harry nods and puts the glass down on the table beside the couch. 

"Okay, let's get you up buddy and in the shower hey" Scott says kindly as he comes over. 

Harry gets up first and then Edward as Andy hands him a towel. I then get slowly up of the couch, a huge wave of dizziness hits me though and I fall forward into Harry's arms. 

He picks me up with ease and I wrap myself around him like a child.

"We will take him up" Harry says protectively and I miss the smirks the boys all give each other. 

We reach my ensuite and both Edward and Harry strip down to their boxers and put the dirty clothes in the wash basket, they then turn to me and help me out of my clothes, until I'm left in just my boxers too. 

"Okay sweetheart?" Edward asks fondly as Harry turns the shower on.

"I don't feel good" I say, I'm such a baby when I'm sick, I remember before my mum died, she always used to baby me and cuddle me when I wasn't well and I miss that. It's one of the only memories I have of her. 

"We know, lets have a quick shower and get you tucked up into bed okay" Harry says.

Both boys lead me into the shower, all of us still in our boxers. I lean against Harry's muscly chest and let both the boys wash me and my hair, I brush my own teeth but let them take over everything else. 

When we're done, the boys help me get dry and turn around while I change into clean pjs. When we get to my bed, Andy and Liam are just leaving, having laid spare clothes out for Edward and Harry. There is also medicine on top of the sheets.

Lou, take these now so we can get on top of your infection okay" Liam says.

"We will be downstairs, we will come check on you soon okay" Andy says as he kisses my head, 

I nod and sit down on the bed, Liam and Andy leave and Harry and Edward strip down in front of me to change, their backs are to me, but i can't help but look. They have the most perfect asses and their body's are so muscly and toned, and their tattoos, they are just so fucking gorgeous I can't help but stare.

When they turn around they both have just sweats on, their torso's bare and they smirk at me.

"Like what you see huh?" Edward asks teasing causing me to blush hard.

They both chuckle and pull back the bed for me,

"Come on, in you hop" Harry says smiling.

I get into the bed and Edward hands me my medicine and water that I take and hand back when I'm done. I snuggle down and there is an unsaid question in the air. I really want Edward and Harry to stay but I'm to shy to ask them.

"You okay?, we can stay if you like?" Edward says smiling.

"If, you....like want to...you don't have to though" I spill out.

"We want to" Harry says and both boys hop in, one on either side.

"Comfy?" Edward asks as I lay over Harry's chest and Edward spoons me from behind.

"Yeah" I blush "thanks" I say.

"Of course, this may actually be our new favourite thing, cuddling you" Harry admits.

My heart skips at his confession.

"When I'm not spewing all over you" I say sheepishly.

Both boys laugh.

"Even then I'd say" Edward tells me smiling.

I blush again and bite my bottom lip.  
"Come on, you need to rest, eyes closed" Harry says bossily.

"You won't leave?" I ask to make sure.

"Not tonight" Edward says. 

I relax my body and I fall asleep in their comfort. 

I wake twice more to spew through the night.

"Ughhh" I say after I've finished spewing in a bucket for the third time at 7am

"It's okay sweetheart, it's all normal" Edward reassures me,

"It's gross" I say as tears escape my eyes.

I feel so gross and sick and having Harry and Edward see me like this is awful, they will never be attracted to me now, even if I stood the tiniest chance, it's completely gone now,

"We know kiddo, it's okay, we've got you" Harry says as he wraps me up in his arms and brings me against him, my back leaning against his chest as he rests against the headboard.

Edward goes to deal with the bucket.

"I'm sorry I'm so yuck" I say when Edward comes back in.

"Do not apologise again understand" Edward tells me sternly.

"You're sick sweetheart and the last thing you are is yuck" Harry chuckles.

I rest back agains Harry completely and close my eyes.

Edward grabs something beside the bed and starts checking my temperature and blood pressure, I just let him and relax against Harry. 

"Lou, are you in pain anywhere?" Edward asks me.

I open my eyes and look at him.

"Um....my rib feels better but my back hurts still" I say tiredly.

Harry looks to Edward for answers.

"It's okay Haz, it's good his rib is feeling better, the bruises are healing nicely too. Your back will be sore for a few more days kiddo, that's the kidney infection. The antibiotics should kick in soon" Edward says smiling slightly.

I nod in response.

"Go back to sleep now, it's okay" Edward tells me when I yawn again.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" I ask.

"I have to be at work in an hour little one, but Harry is here for a few more hours okay" Edward says. 

I pout but snuggle into Harry more, I end up rolling over on top of Harry so we're chest to chest. Harry and Edward look at each other and smile.

"Comfy?" Harry asks.

"Mmmm" I say and close my eyes wanting to sleep.

Edward gets up to go get ready for work while Harry grabs his phone to check his emails, he doesn't let me go though and cuddles me close, comforting me with gentle touches. There is a knock at the door a few minutes later but I'm to tired to respond.

"Come in" Edward says and the door opens, revealing the boys.

"How's the patient?" Liam asks and I can hear the smile in his voice

"Restless sleep, threw up for the third time ten minutes ago, temp still high and really tired. He's drinking, doesn't want food though" Edward relays.

I hear Liam sigh.

"Is he going to be okay Li?" Jax asks concerned.

"Yeah he'll be okay, just got to keep his antibiotics up and him on bed rest" Liam reassures Jax.

"He's not going to like that very much" Ben chuckles, along with the rest of the boys.

"We just have to make sure he is occupied and someone is here with him for the next few days" Andy says.

"I have to be at work in an hour but can be here tomorrow" Edward says.

"I can take the day after" Scott pipes in.

"And me the next" Jax says.

"Great so that just leaves today" Liam says.

"I've already called in sick" Harry's says as his chest vibrates and his hold on me tightens.

"Should have known" Jax says cheekily.

"You two have it bad" Andy teases.

"He's got you two wrapped around his finger already" Scott says chuckling.

"Laugh all you want but Edward and I would do anything for this kid and I don't want to leave him right now, plus I don't think I could move if I wanted" Harry says fondly. 

"He does have a tight grip on you" Andy says smiling. 

"If he keeps throwing up Haz, call me and I'll come home, he might need to go in and get some fluids" Edward says, 

"Okay" Harry replies.

"And pain, if he's in pain, there is pain relief downstairs on the bench, but he needs to eat with it" Liam says.

"Guys, I've got him" Harry chuckles.

"We know Haz" Liam says fondly.

"Alright I've got to go, I'll call you as soon as I get a chance" Edward says as he kisses Harry and then me on the head. 

"Bye babe" Harry responds.

"We will get going too, call if you need us" Andy says as the boys and him leave he room. 

The boys leave the room and Harry leaves me to sleep, I drift off comfy on his muscly chest.

 

Four days later and I'm finally allowed out of my room, I feel much better, still a little sore in my kidney but heaps better. Liam and Edward said that the hits I took to my kidney when I was beat up, damaged it and caused an infection. I still have to be careful and report anything unusual to them both but I'm fine at the moment.

Harry and Edward haven't slept over since the first night but have been around for dinner a lot, which is nice but it's weird. I absolutely love having them around and they don't seem to be getting annoyed or sick of me, I just hope I don't stuff up and they decide they don't want to be around me anymore. They are always paying attention to me too, more than usual and I'm not sure why, it's making my crush on them worse and I hate that, I feel so awkward around them. 

It's Tuesday afternoon when I'm so board I can't stand it. The boys are all out at work and they won't let me start my homeschooling until next week when I'm fully recovered. I decide to go for a walk and go see Jax at the club, it's only a 15 minute walk and I just need to get out of the house for a while. 

I put on my black skinny jeans, a navy blue sweater, my black jacket and my grey beanie. I then put my black sneakers on and grab my wallet and phone. 

It's cold outside, so cold it could possibly start to snow soon. I wish I had brought my gloves with me. By the time I make it to Jax's club I'm really tired. I walk into the warmth and see Jax at the bar talking to his staff, they must be in the middle of a meeting before they open in an hour. 

When Jax sees me he smiles widely. 

"Hey little rebel" he smiles out fondly. 

His staff all turn to look at me, Jax now calls me little rebel, probably just to annoy me. 

"Hey, I can come back later if you're busy?" I say shyly, I don't like everyone looking at me. 

"No way come here it's fine, how are you feeling?" He asks as I get closer and he wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side. 

"Im good" I smile out.

Jax introduces me to his staff and then let's them go get ready for their shifts. 

"Does Liam and Andy know you're here?" Jax asks me when everyone has left the bar area.

He sits me up on the bar and gets to pouring me a coke. 

"Um no, I didn't tell them, was I meant too?" I ask confused. 

"Oh um, it's okay I'll let them know" Jax says a little weirdly like he's hiding something from me. 

"Um okay" I reply.

"So what brings you down here bud? Miss me too much?" Jax smiles widely at me as he hands me over my coke, I take it gratefully, my appetite has been non existent all week but my thirst has been insane, I'm always looking for something to drink.

"A bit yeah, just wanted some company" I say shyly.

"I'm sorry you're left alone a lot with everyone working bud" he tells me as he kisses my head.

"It's fine, I just was bored.....do you, do you need any help with anything?" I ask brightly at the prospect of doing something.

Jax smiles at me.

"Well, I'm not supposed to let you do much, you're still sick but........how about you help me wash some glasses out the back? My glassy quit last night and I haven't had a chance to find a replacement yet" He tells me.

"Okay" I smile widely.

I'm just happy Jax trusts me to do something, most of the boys still treat me like a child and don't let me help with much.

I jump of the counter, down the rest of my drink and head with Jax to the back kitchen. I take my jacket off and begin washing glasses, some of his bar guys and girls come and talk to me and they are all really nice. It's actually fun and I'm so glad to get out of the house. 

At 6:30 I've finished the glasses and Jax gets us ready to leave, he usually comes home for dinner and if he's on shift or needs to be at the club he will usually come back down about eleven. 

Once I'm all rugged up again we say goodbye to the staff and head outside, the club is getting a little busy but mostly just workers having after work drinks. 

When we step outside it's freezing. 

"Did you have fun?" Jax asks as we walk back to his car.

"Yeah, can I come down again?" I ask excitedly, I don't want to be annoying though.

"How about, we talk to Liam and Andy and see if you can come down three days a week from 3-6 to help me? I can pay you as well, what do you say?" Jax asks smiling.

"Really? You won't get sick of me?" I asks

"Sick of you?" Jax laughs "No Lou" he says as he shakes his head fondly.

"Is really like that, thanks Jax" I say sincerely.

"Anytime, little rebel" he tells me ruffling my hair. 

We are just about at the car when Jax puts his hand in front of me stopping me from walking further, he stops to and stands protectively in front of me.

"What is it" I ask curiously,

I then look towards Jax's Audi and see a black figure sitting across the bonnet smoking, he looks at us but his hood his up and we can't see his face, he then slides off the car and slinks into the night. 

"Come on, let's get home" Jax says, he's trying to act like he's fine but I can tell he's worried about what he saw. 

We get into the car and the heater is turned on.

"Did you know him?" I ask curiously as we begin the drive home.

"I'm not sure, I didn't see his face, I don't think so though, that was weird" Jax says.

I hum in response and we drive in silence, I'm so tired I put my head against the window to relax.

"You okay?" Jax asks, he puts his hand across my forehead to check if I have a temperature, I don't.

"Yeah just tired" I smile.

"I probably shouldn't have let you work that long huh" Jax says worried.

"No, no, I'm fine I promise" I tell him. 

He eyes me curiously and then nods. 

When we pull up at home Edward and Harry's car is in the driveway and so is Scott's, I smile, I can't wait to see Edward and Harry. 

"You like them don't you" Jax says fondly as he parks the car.

"Maybe, is that.....is that weird?" I ask frightened of the answer.

"No buddy, it's not weird, you have a connection or something with them, I don't know, but it's there everyone can see it" he tells me.

"Please....please don't tell them I have a crush on them, I don't want them to think I'm weird and not want to hang out with me anymore" I say rushed.

Jax looks at me confused.

"I won't say anything, but you really don't have to worry about that, do you honestly not know?" He asks.

"Know what?" I ask.

Jax smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Nothing, forget it, come on let's get you inside and warm" Jax says.

I have no idea what I'm supposed to know but I'm cold and I want to get inside so I unbuckle and Jax and I hop out of the car and into a house full of banter and noise.


	7. Chapter 7

We walk through to the dining room where everyone is gathering, about to sit down for dinner, it's warm and the fireplace is on in the corner. Everyone is still in their work clothes and I catch sight of Harry first, wearing his signature black skinny jeans and black button up undone to his chest, his hair in a messy bun. 

"Harry!" I yell out happily, 

He whips around to my voice, smiling widely at me as I run towards him, he catches me and I wrap my legs around his waist as my hands around his neck.

"Heyyyyy, how's my boy" he asks fondly.

I chuckle.

"I'm good" I smile. 

"Feeling better?" Edward smiles as he walks over and kisses my head.

"Yeah, I'm good" I say. 

Harry puts me down and I hug Edward tightly and he hugs me back. 

He then leads me to the dinner table as Jax calls Andy, Harry and Scott out of the room. 

I watch as they walk out and I have a sinking feeling in my stomach, I hope Jax is okay, I know they are talking about that man we saw by Jax's car tonight, 

Edward starts dishing up my plate as Liam and Ben come over to kiss me on the head, Edward then helps me out of my jacket and beanie so I'm just left in my sweater. 

We all sit down and Harry, Andy, Scott and Jax walk back in acting like nothing happened, I know that's for my benefit.

When everyone is all served, the eating and bantering goes back to normal, I'm not hungry whatsoever but I down two glasses of water really quickly.

"Thirsty there bud?" Liam asks. 

"Yeah" I say shyly. 

"You're still not hungry?" Harry asks and I shake my head. 

Edward and Liam share a look.

"Can you try and eat some kiddo?" Liam asks kindly.

I sigh, pick up my fork and start playing with my food but I don't eat it.

"So, are you now a fully qualified bar server Lou?" Scott asks me smiling.

"Well I can wash a glass pretty well" I smile, causing the boys to chuckle.

"Did you have fun with Jax?" Andy asks

"Yeah lots, he said I can come back, if.....if you and Liam said yes" I ask carefully.

The table seems to go quiet, I hope I haven't done anything wrong.

"Well, I think it's a great idea but, we need to put a lot of rules in place okay" Andy says.

"Yeah, like letting us know where you are at all times, you should have let us know you left the house today bud" Liam says.

"I didn't know I had to, can I ask why?" I say. The boys always worry about me and where I am but I've never had to call them especially.

"Just to be safe okay" Andy says.

"And also you won't be allowed to walk to the bar or back alone, understand" Liam says. 

That's a little strange, it's only a 15 minute walk and I walked to the bar alone today and I was fine.

"Is this something to do with the guy we saw tonight?" I ask. 

The boys all look at each other.

"What guy?" Ben asks, Jax leans over to say something to Ben and he nods. Why am I the one getting left out of the loop. 

I look up between Edward and Harry, maybe they will give me answers, they avoid my gaze though. 

"Lou, just trust us that we're putting things in place so you don't have to worry okay" Andy says.

I sigh, this is really not fair, I feel like such a baby, something is going on and they won't tell me what. 

"You're treating me like I'm 7" I say upset.

"We don't mean to, we're sorry, but just trust us okay, please" Andy asks. 

I shrug my shoulders in defeat, 

Andy smiles and the boys all go back to talking, I put my elbow on the table and rest my head in my hands, I then lift up my fork and move my food around my plate, I don't eat it though.

"You okay?" Edward asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"I'm tired, I want to go to bed" I say quietly

"Please could you try a few mouthfuls Lou? You really haven't eaten much in five days" Harry says.

"I'm really not hungry and my back is sore, I just want to go to bed" I say getting a little irritated. 

"Lou, please, you need to put something in your body to help you fight your infection" Liam says from across the table.

"I'm tired and I don't want anything Liam, please" I say on the verge of tears.

The boys all look at each other worriedly.

"Calm down Lou, it's okay" Andy says.

"I just wan't to got to bed" I say upset

"Okay, okay, come on, we will take you up" Edward says, 

"No it's okay, you haven't finished eating, I'm just going to go have a shower first anyway" I say.

"We will be up in a little bit okay" Harry says.

" I'll be up to check on you soon" Liam says. 

the boys all chorus goodnight and I head upstairs to bed.

After my shower I put my striped pj pants on and a white singlet, they are both too big for me now, I know it's only been five days of not really eating but I seem to have lost a bit of weight, I can't help but like the feeling. 

I hop into bed and my mind goes crazy about the incident at the club and what the boys are hiding from me. I know they said to not worry and to trust them, I do, but I also want to know what's going on. I decide to go onto google to see if I can find anything out about what the boys are all talking about. I remember the night I got sick and the boys all talking about a dead body, I wonder if that's related, I decide to google that first. I find an article from a week ago.

"The body of 16 year old, Joshua Lint, was yesterday found in Hyde Park, the cause of death is still unknown" 

"It isn't clear if Joshua Lint died from exposure or strangulation, however, it's been confirmed he was raped and tortured in the four days he was missing" 

"Detective Harry Styles, head of London's Homicide unit has issued a warning to all young boys in the area. 'Be vigilant and try and refrain from walking alone, we do not believe this is a one off attack and the murderer is still out their' Styles told the media at a press conference earlier today" 

I gasp and close down my phone, wholly shit, that's why they don't want me walking alone. I don't understand though, Hyde park is still ages away from where we live and out of all the boys in all of London, why would I even be a target. I wonder if that guy at Jax work had anything to do with anything. I'm so confused now and just have so many questions I want answers too, I can't ask them though, I'm not supposed to know.

I can't sleep now, questions just keep going over in my head and that poor boy Joshua, I wonder what he had to go through, the news report said he was tortured. I shudder at the thought, I feel so bad for him.

Twenty minutes later and Harry and Edward come into my room, they smile, close the door and walk towards the bed. Both of them sit down, one on either side of me and I sit up tiredly.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hey kiddo" Harry says swiping my fringe off my forehead. 

"Listen, kiddo we were thinking, tomorrow, how would you like to go see a movie and have dinner and stay at our place for the night?" Edward asks me.

"Really?" I ask sceptically, I can't believe they want to spend more time with me, this is awesome. 

"Only if you're feeling okay though" Harry says pointedly. 

"I'm fine, I promise" I say quickly.

Both boys chuckle at me.

"Okay, we will pick you up after work hey, about 5? What movie would you like to see?" Edward asks.

"Um....you're going to let me choose? The boys never let me choose the movie" I say 

The boys laugh at me.

"Of course you can choose, you're with us this time and we want you to choose" Edward says.

"Okay, what about the new scary one, with the claw man" I say excitedly. 

"If that's what you want to see, then that's what we shall see" Harry says. 

I smile widely at them both.

"We love that smile" Edward says smiling at me. 

I can't help but blush.

"We will see you tomorrow okay, get some rest" Harry says.

Both boys kiss my forehead and I lie down.

"Can you stay?" I say before I can even stop myself.

"I wish we could buddy, but we both have work early in the morning" Edward says.

"How about we stay until you fall asleep hey" Harry says.

I nod as both boys lie beside me and cuddle me close 

Being wrapped up in both Edward and Harry's arms, sends me into a really deep sleep, I love how safe they make me feel. 

 

The next morning I wake up well past noon, even then I'm still exhausted. I walk down into an empty house and towards the kitchen, the boys are all at work. After devouring at least a litre of water from the fridge, I turn around to find a note on the bench.

'Hey Lou, we didn't want to wake you, call one of us when you get this, just so we know you're okay. Remember not to leave the house alone. Edward and Harry will be over around 5 to pick you up. Love you lots, the boys :)'

I smile and roll my eyes, they can be so overprotective sometimes. I type a quick message to Our group chat saying I'm awake and then get bombarded with responses.

"You feeling okay? That was more than 16 hours sleep" Liam says.

"Make sure you eat Louis" Ben types 

"If you're still sick you can forget about going out with Harry and Edward" Andy replies.

"Leave the poor kid alone, he's fine, he's fit for work tomorrow arvo right Lou" Jax replies.

I laugh at Jax, I'm actually feeling okay, I'm just really tired and sore but Liam said it's pretty normal so I just have to get through it.

"I'm fine guys, just tired, I'll definitely be okay for tomorrow Jax" I type out 

I then get five texts all at once, all five of them say. 

"EAT" in capital letters. 

I chuckle, I decide to have two pieces of toast, I really don't feel like much more.

After my toast I'm kind of bored, I contemplate cleaning up the kitchen, then the feeling of exhaustion overtakes me and I think better of it. I get up to head to the lounge room when I see the mail sitting on the counter near the phone. I would normally just ignore it but one letter has my name on it, it's addressed to me. That's bizarre, I never get mail. I open the letter and inside is a handwritten note. 

"You're gorgeous" it says.

I smile slightly that someone would think I'm gorgeous, I have no idea who it could be from though. Edward and Harry wouldn't send it to me, they wouldn't see me that way. Maybe it's someone from school. I walk upstairs to my room and pull out a box and place it inside and underneath my bed. I then start to think maybe it's all a horrible joke, that someone from school is playing an evil trick on me, there is no way someone would find me beautiful, no way at all.

I sigh and head down to the lounge room, I put on a television show and for some reason I'm falling asleep half an hour into it, I'm so tired and I just can't stay awake.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm woken to Ben shaking me awake, 

"Hey kiddo, its nearly Five, Edward and Harry will be here soon" Ben says. 

Nearly five? I slept another four hours? What's wrong with me.

"Oh sorry" I say.

Ben eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm fine, I better go get ready" I say. 

Ben smiles and I walk back upstairs, I have a quick shower and dress in my black skinny jeans and my favourite dark blue and white baseball shirt, I put my black vans on and put some gel in my hair, styling it slightly. I pack my backpack with jeans and a sweater for tomorrow, my pyjamas and a toothbrush. I then make my way downstairs, I can hear Edward and Harry in the hallway talking to Ben already.

They are in a hushed conversation and all look concerned, but when they see me they act like nothing was happening and smile widely at me. They are both dressed nicely in jeans and button ups with their hair styled, they look so amazing.

"Hey kiddo" Edward says. He comes over and kisses my forehead and tries to subtly check my temperature with his hand. 

I push it away though.

"Hi" I smile and then I walk to Harry who kisses my head and cuddles me into his side.

"You ready to go?" Harry asks as he holds me to him.

"Yep" I say excitedly. 

I say goodbye to Ben and we head out to Harry's rover. Edward opens the back door for me and I climb inside. 

"How was your day bud?" Edward asks as he hops in the front seat.

I don't want to tell them I slept all day, that sounds so lazy, but I really needed it.

"Good, didn't do much" I wonder if I should bring up the note but decide against it,

"How was your day?" I ask instead.

"Long" they both answer and I chuckle.

"Are you excited to see this movie?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I can't wait, can we get popcorn?" I ask excitedly.

Edward and Harry both laugh fondly.

"Of course we can" Harry says.

We pull up to the theatre and we head inside, Harry goes to buy tickets while Edward takes me to get popcorn and a drink, I decide on water as that's all I really feel like lately. Edward gets Harry and himself a coke each and a packet of gummy worms, which are my favourite. 

We walk into the theatre and get comfy in our seats. I'm so excited to see this movie. Edward and Harry sit on either side of me and they both lift the arm rests up and we snuggle in close together. The movie starts and I eat a few mouthfuls of popcorn before I don't want anymore, Harry finishes most of it and I end up drinking all my water and most of Edward and Harry's drinks too. 

The movie is awesome. Harry and Edward don't seem to like it much though, wincing at the gory bits. It's pretty ironic considering what they both do for a living, it causes me to giggle. 

When the movie is over we head back to their place and Edward and Harry tell me they want to cook for me. I quickly agree, I'm quite tired again and just want to spend some quiet time with them both.

When we get inside Edward and Harry lead me into the kitchen and Harry lifts me up and places me on the kitchen bench. 

"Now, favourite meal in the entire world?" Edward asks smiling widely.

He comes over and he and Harry stand in between my legs, well, a leg each. They are so close to me and it makes my stomach erupt in butterflies. 

"Um...." I start, trying to clear my head as my heart rate picks up. 

Edward and Harry smirk.

"A little birdie told us it was tacos" Edward half whispers sexily.

"Yeah" I whisper out blushing. 

Harry then reaches out and cups my cheek with his hand, it causes me to look straight at him, his green eyes sparkle back at me.

He sighs and then looks towards Edward and they have a silent conversation with each other, when Harry looks back at me, he looks different, he looks lustful. He then leans in and rests his head on my forehead, his smell intoxicates me and my breath hitches.

"You have no idea, what you do to us" Harry says sexily. 

"What.....what do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"Lou" Harry says and it sounds so needy for some reason. 

Edward then grips my other cheek and his forehead rests comfortably next to Harry's, he smells different to Harry but so amazing, they are both so close to me and I can't help it when my palms begin to sweat, what's happening right now?"

"You're so beautiful" Edward tells me. 

Harry pulls back and I don't have time to react before Edwards soft pink lips are on mine, it takes me so much by surprise that I don't respond straight away, when I do though a moan escapes Edwards mouth and he picks up the pace of the kiss. His lips feel incredible and I feel fireworks in my blood as he massages his lips against mine, his tongue asks for entrance inside my mouth and I grant it without even thinking, his tongue gives me shivers and I whimper into his mouth. I can feel Harry beside me, his hand rubbing my leg. 

Edward eventually pulls back and looks into my eyes, my heart is going a million miles a minute and he swipes my sweaty fringe off my forehead. Harry then grabs my chin gently and moves my face towards his, he attacks my lips with such want and need. He's rougher than Edward, complete dominance, but he's also gentle and precise. His tongue licks into my mouth with such precision and expertise, I shudder as he deepens the kiss and we both let out a moan. 

 

When Harry pulls back, I'm panting hard. 

"Ughh" I whimper as they both look at me lustfully.

I realise I have a death grip on Harry's shirt and I don't want to let him go, I just had my very first amazing kisses and I can't help but want more. 

"Lou, fuck, we have to stop" Harry tells me breathlessly

My heart sinks and my breathing quickens a little, I slowly let go of his shirt. They both just realised what happened and are about to reject me, I know it, why do I have to fuck things up.

"Sorry" I say quietly.

"No, no, sweetheart, Harry means, if we don't stop now, we won't be able to stop at all. You have no idea what hold you have over us Louis, how long we've both waited and wanted to kiss you, to hold you" Edward tells me as he takes my hand.

"Wha?" I ask confused.

"Edwards right, we've wanted you for so long Louis, and you taste so amazing and you're so gorgeous right now, if I kiss you again I won't stop" Harry tells me. 

"But....what if I don't want you to stop" I whisper out as I look at them both through my lashes.

"Fuck" Harry says. 

His mouth is then on mine again and it's hot and he moans sexily into my mouth, I grip his biceps tightly as his hands roam my body, he grips my thighs tightly and pulls me into him, I gasp as our crouches touch. Harry then lifts me up and off the counter, his lips never leaving mine. 

I then feel Edward behind me, his not breath on my ear, I moan at the contact. Edwards arm snakes around my waist tightly and I'm sandwiched tightly between them, Edward leaning against the kitchen wall. Edward licks my earlobe and starts sucking a bruise just below my ear, I whine as my cock gets harder against Harry's. 

"Baby" Harry says as he pulls back.

He places me on the ground and him and Edward slowly start taking my jeans down, so I'm left in my boxers. 

"Your body is to die for Louis" Edward tells me I'm my ear and I lean back against his chest, breathing heavily.

I reach out and start undoing Harry's jeans, Edward doing the same. 

The boys both flip around then so Harry is against the wall and Edward and I are facing each other, Edward lifts me up again so our clothed members touch and he then pushes me back into Harry, who holds me tightly around the waist. 

Edward attacks my mouth and it's messy, it's all moans and hands and sweat as we all get so turned on, even though I've never experienced anything like this before, it feels so right and so good and being in Harry and Edwards arms is all I've ever wanted. 

Edward starts rutting his cock against mine and I can feel how big he is, my breathing gets faster and I moan.

"You like that baby? Is Edward making you feel good?" Harry asks from behind me.

"Yes, ahhhh" I moan out. 

I rest my head back on Harry's chest. 

"Fuck Louis, you feel so good, so hard for me" Edward says hotly.

"You're so good for Edward Louis, being so good for us" Harry whispers. 

"Ughhhhh" I whimper. 

"You can't come though, you can't come until we tell you, do you understand" Edward tells me, sternly as he keeps rutting against me.

"Ahhh, okay, okay" I say breathlessly, 

Edward smirks.

"Good boy" Harry tells me, I like being a good boy for them.

Harry and Edward then both attack my lips and we have a messy three way kiss, it's hot and amazing and they both fight for dominance over me.

"Ughhh I'm going to come" Edward announces. 

"Hear that Lou, you're being so good, Edward is going to come, are you allowed to come though?" Harry asks.

"No....no...ugh" I say, I'm feeling so many things and a little overwhelmed at everything, 

"Good boy" Harry smirks and Edward comes hotly in his boxers. 

"Wholly fuck, fuck" Edward says as he comes down from his high,

There is no time waisted before I'm being flipped around and Harry is in front of me.

"We like control in the bedroom Louis, are you okay with that, can you submit to us and do as you're told " Harry asks as his huge cock starts rubbing against mine, we're both still in boxer shorts and the extra friction of the fabric feels so good. 

"Yes.....no......I.....I don't know" I whimper out.

"You're being so good baby, good boy" Edward says from behind me.

"Fuck Louis, you're so good, so hot like this, so gorgeous" Harry says as he ruts faster and faster moaning.

I can feel my release getting closer and closer and I won't be able to hold it much longer.

"I....I..." I try.

"You can hold it, I want you to come with me baby" Harry tells me and I Immediately listen. 

A few thrusts later and Harry is about to explode. 

"Come with me sweetheart, let go now" Harry tells me.

I don't know how I seem to be able to do what he's asked but I do and I come hotly in my pants as I listen to Harry come undone. My breathing is heavy and I lean back against Edwards chest.

We all stay like that for a while just calming down and breathing each other in, 

"Okay?" Edward asks me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I whisper. 

Harry puts me down slowly and I'm still breathing heavily. Edward spins me around and takes my face in his hands, he leans in and kisses my forehead. Harry comes up behind me and kisses the side of my head.

"Come, I'll turn the shower on for you" Harry smiles. 

Edward let's me go with another kiss and Harry takes me upstairs to the spare bedroom, I'm still in my boxers and I'm feeling a little vulnerable in front of Harry. He turns the shower on and gets it to the right temperature, he gets a towel a toothbrush and places them on the counter, he then disappears for two minutes and comes back holding some sweats and a jumper. He puts them on the counter and looks at me, I avoid his gaze and fiddle with my fingers.

"We'll talk after your shower" He says,

He smiles and leaves the room. 

I feel relieved when he's gone, what the hell just happened. It all was amazing and felt incredible but I don't understand, do they want a relationships with me, or me to be their toy. They already have each other, why would they want or need me.


	9. Chapter 9

So many questions are whirling in my head, I get in the shower and wash myself, auto pilot takes over and I wash my hair as my mind swirls.

Both boys are everything I've ever wanted, so hot, gorgeous and dominant, I feel like jelly in their arms, like anything they say I'll do just to please them. 

I spend a good twenty minutes in the shower, I get out and dry myself, my mind still swirling. As I'm dressing myself in the clothes Harry left me, I notice they aren't mine but the navy sweats fit perfectly, they are brand new, as is the grey and white sweater and white socks. Did they buy these especially for me?

I make my way slowly down stairs, preparing myself for the worst, I'm so nervous to face the boys. The smell coming from inside the kitchen is incredible. As I enter I see Harry in grey sweats and no shirt placing three plates on the dining table just off to the right of the kitchen and Edward is plating up some vegetables in bowls on the bench, he too is in navy sweats and no shirt. Both are freshly showered. 

The boys see me enter and smile, they don't look like they regret anything.....yet. 

"Have a nice shower?" Edward asks smiling, dimples popping, 

"Um....yeah, thanks" I say.

"You look nice in those clothes, Edward chose them especially" Harry winks at me.

"You....you didn't have to do that" I blush.

"We know, but we wanted you to feel comfortable here, we wanted to make sure you're accommodated when you're here" Edward says as he sets the last bowl on the table.

"Um" I say, not sure what he means.

Edward and Harry share a look between them,

"Come sit down Lou" Harry says and I do as I'm told.

I sit opposite them both at the table and Edward starts serving up. They've made my favourite, Tacos. 

Once everyone has two stuffed tacos on their plates the boys start eating. I'm not that hungry and my stomach is in knots, I feel the ache in my back coming back. I have a few bites of tacos and can't even get over how good they are. It's silent at the table though and it's a little awkward, 

"Did you both want me to leave?" I ask innocently, as I play with the giant corn chip on my plate. 

Both boys stop eating and look at me confused.

"Why on earth would we want you to leave?" Edward asks. 

"Um.....just.....because......in case....what happened and....me" I say quietly. 

Harry and Edward both stand up and come over to me, they kneel down in front of me and I look into their eyes.

"Sweetheart, we apologies if we upset you" Edward starts.

"We want you to stay.....if you want to" Harry says.

"I'm....I'm confused" in confess insecurely. 

"Why, tell us what you're thinking" Edward says gently.

I sigh.

"I've....I've liked you both for ages and I've never even had a hint that you two even liked me at all, I mean, you treat me like a little brother, or I mean you did and then you're both in a relationship together already and then tonight I don't know, do you like me? Or am I just like a toy you want sometimes or was it just a heat of the moment thing? I don't know I'm scared and I just" I say as I take a deep breath. 

"Okay first and foremost you're not a toy and never ever will be" Harry says firmly.

I nod slightly at him, inside I'm relieved.

"Secondly, we've liked you for a while too, we have been discussing the option of adding you to our relationship Louis and we know how young you are and we know what this must seem like but we want to take it slow and we want you to want to be with us, with both of us" Edward says. 

I open and close my mouth shocked, as my insides ignite. 

"Like a proper relationship?" I ask to make sure.

Edward smiles.

"Yeah" he reassures me.

"Why....why me? You could have anyone and you want me? Do the boys know? I ask.

"The boys know yes, we would never go behind their backs" Edward says.

"You're who we are both attracted to, who we both want, Edward and I have had a connection with you and we've never even entertained the idea of having another person in our relationship, but you're different and for some reason we both felt it and want it and we're hoping you do to" Harry says seriously. He looks at me like he's looking into my soul. 

I look at them both, these two are so intimidating and have the most respected and feared jobs, they both have such hard and cold exteriors with others, but with me, they are so loving and caring and all I want. If my age isn't an issue for them, why should theirs be an issue for me, age is just a number and Ive grown up the baby around everyone and this is no different, it doesn't matter to me. I care so much for these two boys already and now that I'm allowed to and it's all out in the open, I know I'm going to fall hard and quickly.

I smile slightly at them.

"I do, I really want that, I'm just scared I'm to young for you and you will get fed up and sick of me" I say truthfully.

They both laugh loudly. 

"Oh darling, we could never be sick of you" Edward says smiling as he stands up and places a kiss to my forehead. 

Harry gets up and ruffles my hair, they both move around the table and we start eating again.

"Thanks, for making my favourite dinner" I say shyly

"Anything for you baby" Harry says and I blush hard at the pet name.

"So we were hoping that maybe we could start doing this once or twice a week, having you stay with us" Edward says.

I smile shyly.

"I'd really like that, I find it hard to sleep without you now" I say, before my brain filters my words.

I look up shocked, I don't even know if they want me to sleep in their bed with them, Harry did take me to the spare room.

"I mean, I don't, you don't" I panic.

They both smirk.

"It's alright Lou, we were hoping you would want to sleep in our bed too" Edward says,

I relax a little. 

I go back to playing with my food and thinking about things. Both boys have finished four whole tacos each before I even finish one.

"Do you not like the tacos sweetheart?" Edward asks as they both eye me playing with my food.

"No, I do, they are the best, I'm sorry, I'm just not that hungry" I say.

"Well, you only ate a few mouth dulls of popcorn, you must be hungry, what have you eaten today?" Edward asks,

"Um just toast this morning" I say.

"Are you feeling sick?" Harry asks concerned.

"I'm.....I dunno, I'm fine, just tired" I say.

"You've been saying that for days now Lou, are you still drinking a lot of water " Edward asks

"Yeah, lots" I tell him.

Edward sighs and I think he's mad at me for being useless and him thinking he has to look after me, I don't want to be a burden.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine I promise I'll eat, I'm sorry" I say quickly.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you Lou, at all, I promise, I'm worried about you, you should be feeling better by now. Is it okay if I look at you after dinner?" Edward asks.

"You don't have to worry about me, but yeah I guess" I say and shrug.

"Can you try a few more mouthfuls, try to finish that whole taco for us?" Harry asks.

I don't want to disappoint them so I manage to eat one whole taco, it takes me a while, but Edward and Harry stay with me the whole time. 

"Good boy baby" Harry says as I finish my last mouthful.

"You go with Edward to the lounge and i'll clean this up hey, I'll be out soon and this time I'm picking the movie" Harry winks at me and I giggle.

I followed Edward to the lounge and he sits me down, he gets his home medical kit out and starts to take my blood pressure and pulse, listens to my chest and makes me pee in a cup. He takes my temperature and some other things.

When he's done he pulls out his phone.

"I'm just going to call Liam okay kiddo" he tell me as Harry comes back in the room and sits next to me. He picks me up and cuddles me in his lap, caressing my hair.

"Is something wrong" I ask.

But Liam must pick up because Edward is straight into talk to him, they talk some medical jargon I don't understand and I look at Harry concerned.

"Don't worry little one, Edward knows what he's doing, you're in safe hands, I promise" Harry tells me.

He flicks the TV on and sets up a movie.

"Yep, so you're okay if I give those too him?" Edward says.

Harry puts a blanket over us and snuggles me close.

"Okay by Li" Edward says and hangs up and looks at me.

"Okay, so we both agreed we need to change your antibiotics to stronger ones for the next week as the infection is still present, if you're not better or still the same by next week, then we have to look at admitting you" Edward says and I begin to panic.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Lou calm down, you're not going anywhere tonight okay, just relax" Harry reassures me in his arms.

I slowly settle down.

"Don't worry, these will work, we just need to get your food intake up so you can start to recover" Edward says.

He goes to his medical kit and hands me two pills and a water. I take them and we all settle down to watch a movie, I love being Im their arms and I drift off knowing they are everything I will ever want or need.

 

The next morning I wake nice and warm between two bodies holding me down tightly, I'm warm, to warm but Im so comfortable and I don't want to move. I need to pee though. I untangle myself and Edward and Harry both make sounds of disapproval but don't stir further. I walk to the bathroom, do my business and walk down stairs. 

Im feeling a bit better so I decide to try and make the boys some pancakes, I pull out my phone and bring up an easy recipe. I just hope I don't burn down the house. 

I turn the stove on and put the frypan on top, I then get to mixing the batter. I'm going fine until I decide I have no idea how to whisk and I get the beaters out to mix the batter together, as I put the flower in it goes absolutely all over me and the bench, my face and hair covered, whoops. 

I keep going though, I'll just clean up later. I manage to get a decent batter together and start putting the batter in the frypan. I'm not very good at getting the pancakes in complete round shapes, mine look more like flying saucers. 

When I'm done I have a decent stack of pancakes and I put them all together on a plate. When I turn around Edward and Harry are standing in the doorway, fond looks on their faces, both boys are leaning against the door frame arms crossed and shirtless like usual. I stop in my tracks and smile brightly.

"Um....pancakes?" I ask cutely.

That gets a huge laugh from both boys. 

"Are they edible" Harry laughs cheekily.

I pout at him.

"Well, I dunno, but they smell okay" I say back.

They both laugh again as they step into the kitchen and to the breakfast bar.

"I'm not allowed in the kitchen at home, they boys say I'm a hazard" I say shyly.

"I can see why" Edward says chuckling as he looks at the mess.

"Heyyyyyy" I whine.

"You did a great job baby, don't worry, these look great" Edward says as he sits down and both boys put syrup and butter on three pancakes each. 

They take a bite and smile.

"These are great Lou" Harry says swallowed hard.

I take a slice of pancake off Edwards plate and I put it in my mouth, i chew for a second before I'm spitting it out into a paper towel, they taste awful.

"They taste like feet" I say disgusted.

The boys laugh.

"It's the thought that counts baby, you did well" Edward says,

They both come around the bench and cuddle and kiss me. 

"Let's go out for breakfast hey" Harry says. 

Edward and I agree and after the kitchen is cleaned and we've all showered separately and gotten dressed we head out the door for breakfast, 

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go baby?" Edward asks me as Harry drives us.

"I'm not that hungry, somewhere they have smoothies or something" I say.

Before either can respond Harry's mobile rings. 

He answers quickly.

"Styles" He says coldly.

"Another one? Fuck" 

"Yeah, I'm on my way, you've got me for 45 minutes Lincoln" He scowls and hangs up.

"All okay?" Edward asks and Harry looks back at me through the rearview mirror worriedly, before answering.

"Another body, I've got to go in for a little while, I'm sorry" He says softly to Edward.

"Of course babe, don't stress, Louis and I don't mind going to the station, so we Lou?" Edward asks.

I actually love the station, everyone is so nice and it's such a cool place.

"Nope, I like the station" I say.

Harry smiles at me.

"Thank you, let's get some breakfast to go then shall we?" Harry says as he pulls up on the curb of their regular cafe.

"Lou, what would you like bud?" Edward asks as he grabs his wallet to get out.

"Um just a smoothie? I'm not that hungry" I say.

"Okay, but I'm choosing and you're drinking it all" Edward says firmly as he shuts the door.

I sigh.

"He's going to get me some green thing isn't he?" I ask with a pout.

Harry laughs.

"Yep, you know it" Harry says chuckling.

We talk about random things and Edward makes his way back to the car. He hands Harry his breakfast and coffee and me a smoothie. 

"Thanks" I say.

"Remember to drink it all Lou, it's good for your recovery" Edward says.

"So it tastes like shit then?" I say. 

The boys both smirk.

"Language" Edward smiles. 

I take a sip and swallow hard, I can't drink this, it's utterly awful.

"Like it?" Harry asks trying to contain his laugh at my face.

"I think my pancakes were better" I say quietly.

Both boys laugh loudly.

"Oh Lou, just try and drink it okay, it's really good for you" Edwards says.

I nod, it's a short drive to the station and when we get out of the car and walk inside we're met with a buzz if people and Andy is among them. 

"Andy" I say as we walk over to him.

"Hey there bud, how was your night?" Andy asks kissing me on the head.

"Good, here I brought you breakfast" I say handing the smoothie over smiling.

"Louis" Edward scolds.

"Ohhhhh, so it's some green shit that tastes like feet?" Andy smirks out.

"Hey!" Edward says.

"Yep, and the more you drink it the worse it gets" I say cheekily as I spot Scott across the room and run over to him, leaving the three boys laughing at me.

"Scott??" I call.

"Heyyyyy kiddo" Scott says, he grabs me as I run over and he lifts me over his shoulder, tickling me.

"Ahhhhhh, stop, stop" I laugh.

Scott's squad are all around and they look on fondly and laugh, Scott puts me down and ruffles my hair.

"You good?" He asks.

"Yep" I nod happily.

"Have you eaten?" Scott then asks, looking at me up and down in a concerned way.

He doesn't wait for my response.

"Harry, has Louis eaten?" Scott yells over the office.

Harry looks up

"No, but good luck" Harry smiles.

"Come on you're going to eat" Scott says.

"Jamie, Skye, can you guys take Louis to the cafe and make sure he eats" Scott says.

I don't even have time to talk before I'm being lead down the hall by the two sweet police officers

I'm made to eat a peanut butter sandwich and it takes me about half an hour, the two girls are lovely and walk me back to the boys in the meeting room when we're done. They are just finishing up a meeting led by Harry, Scott and Andy. Edward is in the back of the room with a few of the squad so I make my way over to him. Edward grabs me and cuddles me to his side.

After Harry is done, he seems distracted and a bit on edge. It's kind if scary. The room soon empties out and is now left with the homicide detectives and Andy and Scott. Edward and I wait at the back of the room.

"I want you on media statements Harry" One of the men says, I think he's everyone's boss.

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Harry please don't be difficult about this, you're head of homicide, I need you out there on this" the man says.

"Finn, I know but I don't like it, I want to tell the public about the similarities, I want to warn them not just tell them what we've found" Harry says heatedly to the guy, Finn.

"Harry's right, there is no question this is related to Joshua's murder, everything is the same" Andy says.

"I know boys, I understand but you know the rules, we can't go telling the public anything until we're sure" Finn says.

"You mean, until we have a third body and a serial killer on our hands" Scott says matter of fact.

"You know as well as I do Scott my hands are tied" Finn says sympathetically.

"These are teenage boys Finn, innocent teenage boys" Harry says loudly.

"Harry I get it, i know, please, we need to do our jobs and solve this thing before we do actually have a serial killer on our hands" Finn says.

Harry sighs.

"Be back here by six to address the media circus" Finn says and then he's out the door.

I look towards Edward and he looks on concerned at Harry, he kisses me on the head and goes to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry leans back in Edwards arms, relaxing at his comfort.

They all start talking in hushed tones then and I can't make out what they are saying. Another boy has obviously lost his life and I can't help but be a little bit frightened, it's so scary what those two had to go through and I feel so sorry for the families. I try not to think about it any longer. 

I go to walk out of the room, and back to the front of the building, I don't want to accidentally hear something awful.

"Don't walk out that door" Andy says, like he has eyes in the back of his head.

I turn to face the group.

"Come here kiddo" Scott says and I walk over. 

Scott then grabs me and lifts my up so I'm sitting at the table, the boys all gather around me.

"Listen, we know you heard some things about what's been going on, we want you to know though, that nothing will happen to you okay" Andy tells me pointedly.

"Ummmm, I, I....didn't think anything would?" I say and I comes out a question. That was a bit weird of Andy to say.

"Good, yeah, we just thought you might be a bit worried" Andy smiles.

I look at him like I don't believe him.

"Listen Lou, we are just letting you know that it's all okay, the public doesn't know most of what we know and that the murders are related or anything" Andy says.

I nod my understanding.

"We would like you to do a few things for us though" Edward then pipes in.

"Like what?" I ask 

"We don't want you wondering the streets alone" Harry says.

"We don't want you home alone anymore" Scott says.

"And we don't want you working at Jax's" Andy says.

"What? Why??? Seriously? This is so unfair!" I cry out.

"Louis" Harry says sternly making me stop for a split second, wanting to listen to him. 

"No, this isn't fair, you said that nothing will happen to me, I'm like one kid in like 500,000 in London, why the fuck would they be after me?" I all but yell.

The room is silent.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask suddenly panicked.

Scott opens his mouth to say something but Andy cuts him off.

"No Lou, it's all okay, we're just being over protective, listen how about we compromise. You stick to the first two rules and you can work at Jax's, on the condition that one of us comes with you" Andy says. 

The boys all look at Andy like they want to tell him off.

"Okay, yeah, I can agree to that" I say quietly.

Andy nods.

"Can I still take a piss by myself?" I ask cheekily crossing my arms.

The mood seems to lighten up then.

"Haha" Scott says as he grabs me again, this time swinging me over his shoulder and smacking my butt as he leads me out of the room, leaving Harry, Edward and Andy alone discussing things.


	10. Chapter 10

The week that follows is one of the most bizarre I've ever experienced. I've received six more letters telling me I'm gorgeous and beautiful and that my eyes are amazing. I'm not sure if it's Harry or Edward sending them but they never say anything, I also have a feeling that it's Cody or Rhys playing a trick on me. I keep the notes hidden away in my room, I don't want the embarrassment of telling the boys, they will just tease me.

The boys have been really, really over protective and not letting me go out alone or be home alone, it's actually insane and so weird, I really don't understand what's happening. Even when I'm at Jax's and even though Jax is working with me, one of the boys will still come too, claiming Jax is too busy to keep a proper eye on me. 

Edward and Harry have been around a lot and if I'm not at their place they are at ours, it seems to be moving fairly quickly, but none of us are complaining. It's not like we don't know each other, I've grown up around them. The only thing that's surprised me is their dominance sexually and their gentleness towards me when they aren't like that to most people. 

I'm feeling much better than I was, I'm still sore but not as tired thankfully. 

It's a Thursday night when I'm at the club with Jax, it's super busy and Ive been washing glasses for over two hours. Jax is out serving, its only 9pm and the club is already full, some soccer team is celebrating. None of the boys could make it to be with me tonight so Jax promised he would stay out back with me, but he's swamped and has been serving all night. 

"Lou, do you think you could help me out on the floor?" Jax comes in to ask.

"Um.....sure, what do I have to do?" I ask nervously.

"Just run around and grab the glasses and bring them back to the sink, we're just too swamped and I've had to pull Sean in from the floor and put him at the bar" Jax says.

"Okay, yeah sure" I say as I begin to walk out.

"Thanks heaps, just check in with me every now and then so I know you're okay" Jax says. 

I nod and go to start grabbing glasses, it should be an easy job. 

An hour later and I'm so over this, I've had my ass pinched about six times, and I'm being perved on left right and centre. Some guys have even come over to ask me out. There is this one guy though that is sitting in the back of the club, dressed in jeans and a grey hoodie, his hood is pulled over his head so I can't really see his face. He's sitting alone in a booth drinking. His eyes are on me though, I can feel it. It makes me uncomfortable and there is something about his stare that makes me really uneasy. I try to ignore it but it's distracting. 

I'm on my way back to the kitchen with about six glasses in my hand when a brawl brakes out between two guys directly in front of me. One guy pushes the other and he slams into me, causing me to drop the glasses and fall backwards onto the floor, effectively cutting the palm of my hand open. I hiss at the pain.

Security is over in a split second dragging the boys away and then someone is by my side inspecting my hand.

"Are you okay?" The raspy voice asks concerned. 

I look up to see the man in the hoodie beside me, he's pushed his hood back to reveal a slightly shaved head, he has a slight beard and grey eyes. He catches me staring and smiles at me. He is really good looking but something about him makes me on edge and weary. I look down at my hand to see blood everywhere. 

"Come on up you get" the guys says helping me up.

"Kiddo!" I then hear Jax call as he rushes over.

"You okay bud?" He asks.

I just nod as the hoodie guy slips his arm around my waist to help steady me.

"I'm a Doctor, I can take a look at it out back if you like?" The guy says to Jax.

"Yeah, thanks mate" Jax replies as I'm lead towards the back room. 

I'm sat down at a chair and Jax hands the guy a first aid kit, and the guy grabs my hand to inspect it.

"I'm just going to call Andy, get him to come and get you" Jax says.

The grip on my hand seems to tighten.

"Could....could you call Harry? I was meant to go there tonight" I say, Edward is on call so he might be in surgery. The hoodie guy grips my hand harshly at my comment.

"Owwww" I cry out

"Sorry" He says quickly as he releases his grip.

"It's deep, but I don't want to put stitches in, I'll clean it up and put a bandage on it" He then says.

"Thanks" I whisper quietly.

It takes the guy about 20 mins to clean and wrap my hand, he's overly gentle and concentrates so hard, it's like he's inspecting me and my hand. It's creepy and he doesn't talk at all. 

When he's done he gets up and puts the first aid kit back on the shelf. He turns to me and cups my face in his hand.

"Your eyes are gorgeous Louis" He says. 

It takes me by surprise, I fish mouth.

"See you around beautiful" He says and then he is gone.

Edward and Harry then come rushing in the back room, they pass the guy who seems to eye them evilly but they don't even see him, they are to caught up in getting to me.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks as he rushes in.

"Yeah, just a cut, I'm fine" I say 

"Who bandaged it? I want to make sure it's all done okay" Edward says.

Jax then comes back in.

"Some nice guy who is a doctor did it, he was on the floor when it happened so he helped us. He said its deep but didn't want to put stitches in" Jax says.

I kind of tune them all out as they talk about what happened, that guy was creepy and he knew my name and what he said when he left, it reminds me of the notes I've been receiving. Maybe I should tell Edward and Harry about it all, then they may think I'm being paranoid. I don't know what to do. 

"What do you say Lou?" Edward asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I say.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say?" I ask.

"We were just saying we should go and get you to bed" Harry says kindly.

"Yeah okay" I say.

We say goodbye to Jax and head out to the car, my mind must be playing tricks on me because I think I see the hoodie guy watching me in the shadows of the alleyway across the street. 

"Lou, you seem really out of it, are you sure you're okay?" Edward asks concerned, he decides to get into the back with me.

"I'm fine....just, the guy who helped me, he was a bit weird, kind of and it just caught me off guard" I say.

Harry is staring at me coldly and it scares me.

"Did he touch you or do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" Harry asks.

"No, um my hand a little, but he was really gentle afterwards and that was weird too" I say.

"I'll have a check of your hand when we get home okay, don't worry" Edward says. Reassuring me.

I snuggle up to Edward and we drive home in silence. 

When we get back to Edward and Harry's I'm taken upstairs to their room, I shower and get changed in PJs while the boys both do the same. Edward then gets to looking at my hand. 

"Well he cleaned it pretty well, it's deep though and I would have liked to have put a few stitches in so it heels quicker and doesn't leave a scar" Edward says. 

"Well whatever you think is best Ed" Harry says. He has his hands on his hips standing next to me, he looks upset and angry.

"Wait, I don't want stitches" I say upset.

"Louis, you will do what we say is best, understand" Harry tells me sternly.

"But.." I try, why is he being so cold towards me.

"I'll put some local anaesthetic in so you won't feel a thing okay" Edward confirms.

I don't bother arguing and just let Edward do his thing, he's right, it doesn't hurt and Harry eventually sits next to me on the bed. 

"Are you mad at me?" I ask in a small voice. 

Edward looks towards Harry and Harry looks at me and sighs.

"No baby, I'm sorry, I'm not.....it's just work and I'm worried about you and the thought of someone else touching you when Edward should have fixed you up, just drives me mental, I didn't mean to take it out on you" Harry says kissing the side of my head. 

Edward finishes up and we crawl into bed, me in the middle of both boys, like usual. 

"Comfy?" Harry asks as he lays me across his chest. 

"Mmmm" I mumble. 

Edward then comes up behind me and spoons me, I sense him and Harry sharing a kiss and when I look up it's confirmed, they are snogging each other. It's so hot and I find myself twitching in my pants. 

When they finish, they are both breathless and they see me watching.

Edward smirks at me.

"Do you like watching us Lou?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say shyly. 

"Yeah? You like watching us kiss? I like watching you and Harry kiss too" Edward says sexily.

I look towards Harry and he claims my lips instantly. He's rough but just the right amount, he pushes me back down on the bed and explores my mouth, I moan in the back of my throat and reach up to grab his hair, careful of my hand.

Seconds later I feel Edward pull my sweats down swiftly, he begins playing with my cock in my boxers and I begin to get really hard, I whine at the contact.

Harry pulls back and tugs at the bottom of my shirt, I obey immediately and lift my arms in the air, Harry takes my shirt off and I'm left in just my boxers. 

Edward takes his sweats off then and I help Harry take his off, leaving all of us in just our underwear. 

I make a bold move and reach for Harry's cock in his pants, I pull back his boxers and put my hand down his pants, he's big and I really want to feel him all over. I'm pulled up on my knees and Edward kneels next to Harry and I then put my hands down his boxers as well, playing with both their huge cocks. They both moan at the contact and turn to heatedly snog each other. 

I then take my time removing their boxers one by one, when their hard erections spring back on their stomachs I hold in a groan. They are both huge and pink and rock hard, Edward leaking pre come from his tip. 

I bend down and lick a strip across Edwards hard length.

"Fuck" he says.

The boys are both taller than me and I'm at just the right height kneeling in front of them to lick and suck them both. I then start on Harry's length and lick his tip and slip my tongue around him effortlessly. The noises both boys are producing are nothing compared to the noises they make when I push their cocks together and take them both at the same time. 

It's messy and it's hot and there is spit everywhere but I can't get enough of them. 

"Fuck Louis fuck" Harry shudders.

"I'm going to come Louis" Edward says. 

I don't pull off though and he shoots his load in my mouth and I swallow it all around him and Harry's lengths, Edward pulls out and I continue my assault on Harry's cock until he too is coming down my throat. I have never done anything like this before and they both taste salty but amazing and I pull off with a pop. Both boys look at me with lust behind their eyes, Harry's cock twitches again in my hand.

"You look like sin, fuck you're beautiful" Harry says and then he lunges for me, Edward too. 

I'm pushed back on he bed and my boxers are thrown across the room, my hard cock springs free against my stomach, I'm not small but not as big as either boy. I'm manhandled and submit instantly as Edward Lubes up two of his fingers and Harry plays with my cock.

Edward then spreads my legs apart and inserts one finger slowly inside me, it hurts and it stretches.

"Ahhh" I hiss.

"Shhhh, it's okay, just relax" Harry tells me. Both boys are by my head kissing me as they try to relax me.

"You're doing so well Lou, so good for us" Edward says.

He begins to stretch me out a bit further and then adds another finger, it then starts to feel really good.

"Uhhhhh" I say as my head falls back on the pillow. 

"Good boy" Harry says sexily into my ear.

Edward then presses over something and I can't help but cry out and arch off the bed, it's an incredible feeling and nearly has me coming.

"Found it" Edward sing songs.

"Mmmmmm, that's your special spot baby" Harry says.

I moan as they both continue their assault on me.

"Are you allowed to come yet Louis?" Harry asks me seriously.

"N....no" I say shakily.

"That's right, such a good boy" Harry says.

"We aren't going any further tonight okay, but you will wait for our permission to come" Edward tells me.

I nod my head.

I then feel a sting on my ass and I hiss in pain.

"Words" Harry tells me. I realise he's just slapped my ass cheek.

"Okay" I say and he smirks back at me. 

A few thrusts later and Edward keeps hitting my spot, I need to come and a tear slips down my cheek. I'm so overwhelmed and it feels so good but I haven't been told I'm allowed to come yet so I can't.

"You okay sweetheart?" Edward asks.

"I.....I don't know, I need to come I don't know" I say as my feeling overwhelm me.

"You can come baby" Harry says and again, I instantly do. Spurting all over my stomach and Harry's hand.

As I come down from my high, I'm somewhat out of it 

"Hey baby, you okay?" Edward asks as he cups my cheek.

"Mmmm" I tell him.

"Can you look me in the eyes sweetheart" Edward asks me,

It takes me a little while but I find Edwards eyes and he smiles at me.

"There he is, good boy" Edward smiles as he leans down and kisses my lips gently" 

I then feel Edward and Harry clean me up and re dress me, they then both cuddle me close singing praises toward me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys xoxoxo

I wake in a cold sweat, panting hard. I sit straight up in bed in fright, The guy from the club was in my dream, nothing happened but the overwhelming feelings I got in my dream makes me shake, it was so scary for some reason. 

"Sweetheart?" Harry's voice sounds in the dark room.

The light is switched on by Edward then.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh, just breathe, it's okay" Edward says as he takes one look at me and sits up on the bed next to me. 

"Bad dream?" Harry asks. 

I nod as I calm down.

"I'm sorry, it was just.....I'm sorry" I say.

"It's okay, just relax, you're safe with us, nothing is going to hurt you" Edward reassures me.

I nod in understanding just as Harry's phone rings. I look to the clock, it's 3am.

"Scott?" Harry says as he answers and I sense his worry.

Edward wraps is arms around me and I snuggle in close as we listen to Harry on the phone.

"Is he okay?" Harry asks.

"Should we come over?" He then asks.

"Okay, yeah, sure, thanks Scott, yep, talk soon" Harry says and hangs up, 

He sits looking at his phone for a second before turning towards us.

"Whats wrong" I ask, worry filling my stomach as I look at Harry's face.

"Jax......someone beat up Jax this morning when he left the club" Harry says.

"What!!" I almost yell as I try to scramble out of bed, I need to get to Jax.

Edward holds me by the waist though so I can't move.

"Just relax, he's okay, just some bruises and a black eye, he's fine I promise you Lou" Harry reassures me.

"He's at home?" I ask as another tear slips down my cheek.

"Yes baby, he's safe, he's asleep. Liam's looking after him okay and now you need to relax and let us look after you" Harry says.

"But he's hurt" I worry.

"Yes but he's okay, trust Harry Lou, trust him to tell you the truth okay, we will see Jax tomorrow, right now you need to sleep okay" Edward tells me as he lays me down. 

"But...but" I try to protest.

"Lou, just let us worry and take care of everything, including you, just relax and let us take over it's okay" Harry says.

I feel scared and upset and worried and I just want it all to go away, so I let Harry and Edward put me back to sleep, cuddle me and reassure me. Even though sleep comes fast, it's a restless and haunting one at best.

......................

"Jax" I yell as I race through the house.

After refusing to eat and sleep after another nightmare woke me at 5, Harry and Edward finally agreed to bring me to see Jax. Harry is heading into work to help Andy and Scott with the investigations. Liam and Edward have work and Ben is at practise, leaving me and Jax alone today. 

"I race towards the lounge and see Jax lying on the couch watching TV, he stands up when he sees me, his face has a smile but his eye is black.

I race towards him and hug him tightly. 

"Jax" I say.

"Im okay, I'm okay" He tells me over and over as he holds me tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault I'm so sorry" I tell him as I hug him.

Edward and Harry enter the lounge carrying my backpack. They come and stand next to Jax and I.

"This wasn't your fault Lou it's okay" Jax tells me.

"It was, if I hadn't of cut my hand and left, I would have walked with you to the car" I tell him as I pull back.

"Yeah and it could have been a lot worse, they would have gotten you too" Jax says.

Edward then starts inspecting Jax's eye.

"Um Lou, do you think you could grab me a glass of water and some pain killers?" Jax asks and I nod.

I let go of Jax and make my way out of the lounge, I stop though, behind the wall, when I hear my name being mentioned, I stop and listen.

"What do you mean Jax? The guy knows Louis?" Edward asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but he told me to stay away from Louis, that Louis was his and that this was a warning and I needed to tell you and Harry to stay away from him" Jax says upset.

"So he knew who we were? Knew us by name?" Harry asks.

"Only you, he called Edward, the other one" Jax says, he's clearly shaken

"It's okay, bud, don't worry" Edward says as he comforts Jax.

"And you definitely didn't know the guy?" Harry asks.

"No, but....I swear.........he looked exactly like the guy who fixed his hand" Jax chokes.

"Shit" Harry says.

"What does this mean, Is Louis in danger, what's going to happen?" Jax asks.

"Well, we will need to look at the security tapes and see if we can identify this guy, it's worrying but we will keep Louis safe, we all will, it's okay" Harry says.

I can't hear anymore as I walk away to get Jax's pain relief. I can't believe what I just heard, my heart is going a million miles an hour. I keep in the kitchen for a little while as I calm myself down and go back to the lounge pretending everything's okay.

"We have to go baby, we want you to stay with Jax in the house okay" Harry tells me as him and Edward get up to leave.

I nod.

"We will be calling to check in okay" Edward tells us both.

Jax and I nod.

"Okay, be safe" they both say and kiss me goodbye as they leave, telling me they will be back after work.

Jax and I sit on the couch a while, watching TV in silence.

"Lou, Buddy, please don't blame yourself" Jax says breaking the silence. I know he knows I've got a million things going around me head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I turn towards him and ask.

"I'm sore and bruised, but nothing I can't handle bud, I'm fine and I will be, I promise you" Jax tells me, he brings me into his side and cuddles me close.

"I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, it scares me" I tell him truthfully.

"I know kiddo, I feel the same way about you, but I'm okay and you're okay, let's try to have a good day together okay. It's not often we get to spend quality time alone together is it" Jax smiles towards me,

"Yeah, okay" i smile in return.

Jax and I have a rather fun day together, watching movies and laughing. We forget a little about what happened, that is, until Jax's phone rings.

"Hello?" He says into the receiver.

I watch on as Jax's face goes pale and he looks directly at me. I have a twisted feeling in my gut and sit straight up on the couch.

"Um, yeah okay, give me 20 and I'll be there" Jax says.

He hangs up and looks at me.

"What's wrong" I ask, my voice shakes.

"Um....there is a body, a boy, left in the back ally of the club. The police are on their way, I have to go down Lou" Jax tells me.

Fuck, this is getting really serious.

"I can't leave you here Lou, you'll have to come with me, I'm so sorry" Jax tells me.

"It's fine" I say.

We get up off the couch, I put my shoes back on and forget my jacket, leaving me in just a black sweater and black skinny jeans. Jax must be in shock at the news as he doesn't even reprimand me for not having a jacket. We get into his Mercedes and drive the short distance to the club in silence.

When we get there the police haven't shown up yet, the club is shut and only the afternoon staff are around, getting ready for their shifts. We are lead out the back to the alley and Jax holds me back, not allowing me out. 

He steps out the door and gasps, I hear him talking to someone and then someone vomiting. I race out then, worried about Jax but it's the girl who works the bar, Georgie, bent over as Jax rubs her back. We hear police sirens in the distance. Jax then looks up seeing me standing in the alley. 

"Louis, I told you to stay inside" he tells me angrily.

I don't listen though, all I can see is the dead boy on the ground, his eyes wide open and staring at me, he has purple bruises around his neck, his stomach cut open and his insides on the outside. He has a note on top of his chest, it looks like it's addressed to someone starting with an L but I can't be sure because I'm focused on his face, his very, very, familiar face.........the dead boy is Cody. 

I don't move from my spot even when I hear Jax yelling at me, even when the place is swarmed with police, everything seems to happen around me and I can't move my eyes away from Cody's.

Eventually I feel myself lifted into the air, I know the strong arms immediately, they belong to Harry. He carries me out of the club by the waist and Im taken over to an ambulance, where I see Edward. Harry sits down on the back of the truck and holds me in his lap. I hear them talking to each other but I don't react, I can't.

"Lou, sweetheart, look at me" Edward says and at his voice and command I do, I look straight into his warm, loving eyes.

"That's a good boy, good job" Edward says. 

"I'm going to vomit" I say weakly and Harry doesn't miss a beat. He hauls me up and bends me over while I empty my stomach. He and Edward comfort me through it. When I'm done Harry takes his spot back on the ambulance and holds me tightly.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

I shake my head no

"That.....that was Cody.... Cody.......Cody from school" I say as my voice waivers and tears threaten. 

"Oh baby, it's okay, it's okay" Edward tells me.

I can feel Harry go stiff.

"You know him?" Harry asks, he's in police mode and his tone is stoic.

"Yeah......Cody, Cody, Cody" I stutter out.

"It's okay baby, deep breaths, take your time" Edward tells me, swiping my fringe off my forehead.

"Cody, was one of the boys who abused me" I whisper.

Harry and Edward look towards each other concerned.

"Harry!!" Scott calls over the parking lot, he has a note in his hand, the one from Cody's chest.

"Listen sweetheart I have to go back to work, Edward is going to take care of you and take you home, okay" Harry tells me. 

I nod as I'm handed carefully over to Edward and Harry kisses us both and walks back into the club all cold and intimidating,

................

"You sure you're okay? It's normal to be in a bit of shock with what you saw" Edward tells me.

We're sitting on the couch back at home, Edward has helped me shower and changed me into his warm grey sweater and my sweats, he put Harry's warm white socks on my feet and I feel enveloped on their smell and it's so comforting. Edward drapes a warm blanket over us and snuggles me to his side as we lie down. 

"I cant get his eyes out of my head" I say quietly.

"It will take time for that memory to disappear, but i promise it will" Edward says.

"I'm scared Edward, I don't want that happening to me" I say as I choke up and let the first tears fall.

"Baby, no, don't you worry about that, we won't let anything happen to you" Edward says sternly 

"But..." I start.

"No, look at me right now" Edward tells me, I turn my head around as he cups my face and makes me look him in the eyes.

"You are safe, they boys and I will die before we let someone lay a hand on you, please know that we will keep you safe, let us worry about it" He says with conviction.

I slowly nod my head, I trust these boys so much and I need them to take over now, I'm exhausted and scared and I want someone else to take the burden.

"Good boy Sweetheart, just relax and rest and I'll take care of you" Edward tells me over and over.

I relax my body and concentrate on the safety of Edward his voice, arms and his smell.


	12. Chapter 12

I must have fallen asleep because I come too hearing voices, I'm still cuddled to Edwards side, his fingers running through my hair softly.

"How longs he been out?" I hear Scott ask.

"Three and a half hours" Edward answers.

"Is he okay?" That's Liam's voice.

"He's definitely in shock and scared, just needs us to look after him I think" Edward replies.

"Harry's beside himself, he's angry, firing off at everyone" Scott sighs.

"You know what he's like Scotty, he's just worried, he just needs to be with Louis right now" Edward tells Scott.

"I know, I know.......the note though Ed" Scott says.

"The one they found on the body? What did it say?" Edward asks.

"Said that Cody was killed for Louis, the killer knew Cody was abusing him, but he said that he was the only one allowed to touch Louis and that goes for inflicting pain too" Scott says disgusted.

"Fuck, Scott, I'm worried, Louis.....he is so scared and I'm not sure what to say or what I'm supposed to do" Edward says, it's clear he's hurting.

"We won't let anything happen to him Ed, he's not going anywhere" Scott say with determination.

I'm in such a panic mode inside my head that I black out again. From sleep or worry, I don't know but everything tunes out and I go under, 

 

"Hey their sleeping beauty" Harry says as I open my eyes, he's kneeling down in front of me smiling and stroking my hair.

"Hi" I whisper.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask.

"Just gone 7" Harry says.

Shit I've been out six hours, Edward is fast sleep behind me.

"Come and have something to eat baby" Harry says as he helps me up and tucks Edward back up. He then grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen where everyone is cooking. 

"Hey Lou" Liam greets cheerily. 

Everyone is overly happy and in a good mood for some reason.

"Um hey" I say weirdly.

"Hungry?" Ben asks as he comes over and kisses my head.

"No" I say back.

"Well you're eating anyway" Andy says as he sips his beer.

"Why are you all so happy?" I ask.

They all go silent and look at me.

"What do you mean bud?" Jax asks.

"You're all acting like nothing happened, like Cody wasn't just killed and left in Jax's club, what the hell?" I ask angrily.

"Calm down sweetheart, everyone is just trying to help each other through this" Harry says,

"We don't mean to seem heartless Lou, it's just, we're trying to deal with everything" Jax says.

"Well I don't feel like laughing" I say cranky.

"Well that's okay too, you knew Cody and that's going to be really hard to deal with Lou, especially with what you saw, but, were all here for you and being with us should make you happy and not remind you of things, that's all, we are just trying to help" Andy says.

I see their point, it's actually really nice of them, I know underneath they all have to be worried too, but Cody died and I feel like it's my fault.

"Well, this is all my fault and I don't feel like laughing when this is all happening because of me" I yell back and everyone looks at me stunned.

"Please don't raise your voice at us bud" Liam says 

"Why do you think this is all your fault?" Harry asks me nervously.

"If I hadn't have cut my hand, Jax wouldn't have been beat up and if he hadn't of been beaten up the body wouldn't have been there and Cody would still be alive" I cry out.

"None of this has anything to do with you cutting your hand bud, you're not to feel guilty for any of this. Cody didn't die because of you, you're innocent in all of this" Harry tells me as he wraps me up in his arms.

I know he's lying, Cody did die because of me, I heard Scott and Edward talking. I struggle to get out of Harry's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down Lou" Harry says as he holds me tighter. 

"No" I struggle.

"I've got you baby" Harry tells me.

"I hate this, it's all my fault" I struggle.

"It's okay Lou, just relax its not your fault" Andy tells me as the boys watch on.

I don't listen and continue to struggle, I'm the worst person in the world I feel so guilty and I hate it.

"Submit to me sweetheart, come on, just relax your body, I'm here, just give in and relax" Harry whispers in my ear. 

His voice and soft words calms me down.

"That's it, let me take the burden baby" he tells me gently.

I stop struggling and Harry turns me around in his arms and I just grip onto him tightly, this is fucked and I just want it to stop.

It takes me a few minutes but I calm down in Harry's arms.

"Come and have something to eat okay, you'll feel so much better after eating" Harry tells me. 

I pull away from him and Jax brings me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry about today bud, I really am" he tells me.

"It's not your fault" I tell him.

I know Jax feels just as guilty.

We make our way to the dining room and I actually manage to eat a small amount of food. ,h stomach is in knots though, I have such a bad gut feeling about something and I don't know what it is.

...........

The school decides to have a vigil for Cody and part of me really wants to go and the other part doesn't want to step foot near the school again. I'm struggling with my emotions and what's happened, I'm only slowly putting all the pieces together. Harry went on national television telling everyone they have a serial killer on their hands, I wasn't allowed to watch, I found out from the Internet. The boys have told me nothing more about Cody's death, letting me think it's a one off. I haven't let on that I'm piecing it all together. 

"Ben?" I ask as I knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey bud, come in" Ben tells me as he sits on his bed and pats the spot next to him for me to sit.

I walk in and sit next to him.

"What's up?" He asks smiling, he's in sweats and a T-shirt, having just showered after practise.

"Um...well....the school is having a vigil for Cody tonight and I think I want to go but I'm not sure" I tell him.

" I see, well.....can I ask why you want to go, this kid abused you for months Lou" Ben says.

"I....I know but, that doesn't mean he deserved to die, I'm just....it's upset me, I don't know why I care so much but, he shouldn't have died and he was my friend before I came out. I dunno, I just feel like I should be there" I try to explain.

"Okay, yeah, I get it, you don't owe him anything though Lou" Ben tells me.

I nod my head

Ben sighs.

"Would you like me to take you?" Ben asks.

"If like, you don't mind?" I say shyly.

"Of course, I just have to okay it with everyone first okay" Ben smiles ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Ben" I say, hugging him tightly.

"Anytime little rebel" Ben smiles and I smile back.

"Go get changed hey, I'll meet you downstairs in ten" Ben says and I nod and go to change.

I change into my black skinnies and a black hoodie with my black vans, I want to stay as inconspicuous as possible, I don't want people seeing me there. 

I make my way down stairs and Ben is talking to Liam and Andy in hushed voices, they look serious but when they see me they stop and smile.

"Straight there and back okay bud and don't leave Ben's side" Liam tells me.

"I won't, I promise" I tell Liam. 

We then head out to Ben's Audi and we make our way to school, when we pull up, it's absolutely packed and there is at least 2000 people here, the whole school, family and friends of Cody. At least I'll be able to stay incognito. The ceremony is being held on the oval and we end up finding a spot up the back and no one even seconds looks us. 

The ceremony is short but it's a nice tribute, It makes me feel more like shit though, this happened because of me for some reason. I feel a bit uncomfortable about halfway through the ceremony and I feel like I'm being watched. I look around the crowd and no one is looking at me at all, but I can't shake the feeling. 

After the ceremony and everyone starts to leave, Ben needs to use the bathroom, we make our way to the toilets on the oval and only a few people are around. I wait outside for Ben and still get the overwhelming feeling I'm being watched. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here" I hear from behind me, I turn and see Rhys strolling towards me. 

I don't even bother responding.

"You have no fucking right to be here you fag" Rhys says and he pushes me hard, I stumble backwards and it pisses me off so much that I straighten myself up and push him back.

"Don't fucking touch me" I tell him.

He then rounds on me and gets a punch in to my cheek, he then pushes me to the ground and we start wrestling each other, I manage to get a punch to his face though. I'm then pulled off Rhys by strong arms and i instantly know again, they are Harry's, I don't even have to see his face.

"Woah there kiddo, break it up" Harry says, just as Ben comes out of the bathroom, Rhys older brother Sean comes out too.

"What the hell is going on here Rhys" Sean says angrily.

"Louis started it" Rhys says.

"I did not" I say and launch at Rhys, Harry restrains me though.

"Easy, kiddo, I gotcha, relax" Harry tells me gently as he holds me against him.

"I highly doubt that Rhys, I'm so sick of you fighting, you're such an asshole sometimes, I'm really disappointed" Sean says towards Rhys.

He then turns to Ben behind him

"Sorry about this Ben, I'll make sure he gets into trouble at home"

"I'm sorry Lou got a few punches in too" Ben says.

"It's fine, I'm sure Rhys deserved it" Sean says.

Harry still has hold of me and I'm still breathing heavily trying to calm down.

"Sorry Lou, we'll see you guys around" Sean says as he grabs Rhys by the ear and pulls him along.

"Are you okay?" Harry and Ben ask me.

"Yeah" I say

Harry spins me around and inspects my face.

"I don't condone violence but good job for getting a hit in, his eye looked pretty bad" Harry says smirking.

I smile back at him.

"I think you'll live" Harry smiles as he kisses my head. 

"Come on little rebel, let's get you home" Ben says.

We turn around and begin the walk back to the car park, Harry puts his arm around my waist.

"Did you follow us here?" I ask Harry as we begin to walk out.

"Well....technically I was just checking in on my way home from work" Harry smiles.

Ben laughs.

"The boys told you where we were didn't they" Ben says.

"I had to make sure my baby was safe" Harry says.

I blush hard as Ben laughs and shakes his head fondly.

We then hear a huge crash behind us and the bins tip over, we turn around and I see a guy in a hoodie slinking off into the night. 

My breath hitches and I see Harry and Ben eye each other worriedly. 

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you out of the cold" Harry says calmly as he and Ben turn me around.

"Harry" I start to panic, the guy has been haunting my dreams and I know it's the guy from the club, what the hell?

"You're safe, it's nothing to worry about, come on, Edward has a big tub of ice cream waiting at home for us" Harry tells me smiling.

I see him and Ben are on edge but they both try to cover it up. Harry puts Ben and i in our car and follows us home in his rover the entire way. My stomach is uneasy and I'm worried.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward and Harry end up spending the night with me and I find myself not being able to sleep, even in the comfort of their arms. 

"Sweetheart, we know you haven't slept a wink, what's wrong" Edward asks me as he rolls over to check the time, it's 2am

I sigh, 

"Just thinking, I don't mean to annoy you" I say quietly.

"You're not annoying us, I'm a bit worried if I'm honest" Edward tells me.

"I'm fine, just can't get Cody's eyes out of my head, my cheek hurts from when Rhys hit me and every time I close my eyes that creepy guy who fixed my hand shows up and he makes me scared for some reason" I admit.

"Come here baby, just put your head on my chest and listen to my heartbeat" Edward says as he cuddles me close, he then starts singing and his voice is amazing and so soothing, he relaxes me and it doesn't take long before he's putting me under with his voice.

"He knows something's up Harry, the poor kid didn't sleep at all and he was restless the whole night" I hear Edward and Harry talking from the bathroom.

"I know, I know, I'll talk to Andy and see what he wants to do" Harry replies.

"Okay, I trust you Harry, I'm just worried, that's all" Edward says.

"I know babe, I'm sorry, I love you so much and I'm sorry this is happening" Harry tells Edward.

"Babe, none of this is your fault, please know that, I know this is hard for everyone but I'm here to support you, I love you" Edward says.

"I don't want to go into work today, I just feel like I need to be with him, just want to hold him all day" Harry says.

Harry's words go straight to my stomach and cause butterflies, I'm falling so hard for them both.

"Why don't you take the day off? Be with him, I think it's what you need" Edward tells Harry.

"I have so much to do, I need to solve this case" Harry says sighing.

"You need to de stress, I think the whole bureau would be grateful you're not there yelling at them" Edward says and I can hear the fond in his voice.

"Scott told you?" Harry says.

"And Andy as well as Chris, and Finn called me too" Edward says. 

"Ughhh" Harry says.

"It's okay Haz, they can just tell it's effecting you a lot more" Edward says.

"I know I've been snapping at everyone, I know, but I love him and I can't let anything happen to him" Harry says.

"I know, I know, it's okay, I know" Edward comforts Harry.

Harry replies in a whisper and I don't hear the rest of the conversation.

Harry then walks out of the bathroom dressed for work and I sit up in bed.

"Hey my baby" Harry says smiling. 

He walks over and sits next to me on the bed. He kisses me and I respond eagerly.

"Do you have to go to work?" I ask tiredly as we pull back.

"I'm sorry, Edward and I both do, I only have a half day though, I'll be back for lunch okay, I'll bring you something home and we can eat together, how does that sound?" Harry asks happily.

"Yeah, I would like that" I smile. "Just as long as it's not some green thing like Edward brings me, what even is kale" I say disgusted.

Harry emits a loud laugh.

"Oh baby, you'll get used to it, I'll tell you what though, I'll find us the most greasiest burgers I can, if you promise to eat it all!!!" Harry says.

I chuckle.

"Okay, but only for you" I say.

"Only for me" Harry confirms. 

He kisses me again and Edward comes out of the bathroom dressed in his scrubs.

"I've got to go, I've made you both a breakfast smoothie, they are downstairs, I'll know if you don't drink them" Edward says pointedly, 

Harry and I look at each other and laugh.

"Thanks babe" Harry says to Edward who smiles.

"I love you both, see you tonight" Edward says as he kisses us both and leaves. 

Harry and I make our way downstairs to the kitchen to the boys rushing around getting ready. 

"Louis, Bens home until 11 and then Harry and Scott and I will be back at 12, so you'll be here for an hour alone" Andy tells me.

"I think ill be okay" I chuckle

The boys don't find it funny though.

"What? I wont go near the kitchen, I promise" I tell them, 

They smile at me, 

"That wasn't what we were worried about, but yes, stay out of the kitchen okay" Andy says fondly.

"What.....were you worried about then?" I asks confused.

They all share a look.

"Nothing, we just know when you're left alone you get up to mischief" Scott winks at me.

"Hey, it was Jax's idea to set the sprinkler timers for when you got home, I had nothing to do with it!" I say.

"Yeah, but who's idea was it to put green die in the hose mmmmm" Scott reminds me as Harry laughs.

"That was gold" Harry snickers. Andy looks at him warningly.

"But I do not condone that behaviour Louis" Harry says more seriously, trying to hide his laugh. I smile towards him and he winks at me.

The boys all say goodbye to me and soon enough I'm left with Ben, we decide to play soccer inside the house and the aim of the game is to not break anything. 

"He shoots he scores" I yell as I score a goal between Ben's legs, effectively hitting the lamp as the ball bounces off the couch.

Ben laughs and picks it up

"You're a menace Louis William! It's like your aim is to hit everything in sight" Ben laughs.

"Well yeah, cause if it breaks you get in trouble cause you're older and I don't" I say cheekily.

Ben laughs and gets me in a headlock, ruffling my hair. We play around for a little while until Ben has to leave.

"Alright little rebel, don't cause to much trouble, don't leave the house, keep your phone on you and don't use the kitchen" Ben says,

I roll my eyes at him but nod my head knowingly. When Ben leaves I sit on the couch and watch TV, choosing what to watch is always a novelty to me.

I settle on an episode of friends, when the house phone starts ringing and I reach over and grab it,.

"Hello" I say.

I hear nothing on the other end.

"Hello?" I try again, but again, I get nothing, eventually I hang up and watch the tv again. 

The phone though rings again and the same thing happens, after the fourth time I get fed up and ignore it when it rings again. 

I walk to the kitchen to get a drink of water and it's then that I see Ben's brought in the mail before he left, Again there is a letter addressed to me, in the same envelope and handwriting as the others, I open it and instead of the note saying how beautiful I am or giving me a compliment like the others, it says. 

"You're mine, don't you fucking forget it" 

My breathing is irregular as I try to calm myself down, clearly these aren't sent from Edward or Harry, the phone rings again and I shiver, there is something going on, I'm shit scared now. I try my hardest to control my breathing but I'm so scared, I then hear voices and know instantly it's Harry, Andy and Scott, thankfully coming home. I hear them enter the kitchen but I'm panicking and my hands are shaking.

"Louis?" Scott asks concerned as we enter the kitchen.

Harry and Andy look towards me and rush over, Scott takes the letter from my hand.

"Lou, baby calm down, take a deep breath for me" Harry is telling me, he picks me up like a child and I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He cuddles me close and comforts me until I finally calm down.

"Its okay, you're okay" He tells me.

When my breathing is back to normal, I relax against Harry's chest.

"Did you just open this bud?" Scott asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"Is it the first one you've gotten" Andy asks and he looks completely panicked, it's scary.

"No" I whisper out.

"Fuck" 

"Call Finn" 

"Louis, what others have you gotten?" 

Is all I hear as they buzz around concerned.

"I.....the others, were saying I was beautiful and were all nice and then this one was different" I say shakily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Andy asks.

"Cause....I.....i...though it was someone from school playing a trick and then I thought it might be Harry and Edward" I say.

"When did they start?" Scott asks.

"Um....two weeks ago maybe, i kept them all, they are upstairs" I tell them.

"We will need those" Scott says. 

Harry puts me down and leads me to the bar stools.

"Is this to do with Joshua and that other boy and now Cody?" I ask avoiding everyone's eyes.

Everyone stops.

"How....how did you know about that?" Harry asks.

I sigh.

"I heard you talking about things and then I googled it and read about it. I also heard you talking to Jax and Edward and I pieced it all together, Is someone after me?" I ask.

I get no answer.

"Okay, were going to tell you some things, you have to promise to try and not worry, we will keep you safe and won't let anything happen to you, you have to trust us on that okay" Andy says.

I nod in understanding.

"We think it's related to Joshua, Thomas and now Cody's murders. We've been receiving pictures and threats against you at the station. Although that didn't happen with the others, we think the killer is more obsessed with you and the fact that you're related to me and now in a relationship with Harry. We all know you and we all work for the police, we think he's trying to get to us by getting you" Andy says.

"Well we think he started off trying to get to us but now... he's obsessed with you, you mean more to him than the others" Scott says.

"All boys were being sent these same letters before they were taken, so, now we're pretty sure it's the same guy" Harry says.

"The one at the club the other night?" I ask.

"Maybe, were not 100% sure but Jax and Cody were a message and he's trying to make us listen" Scott says.

"To what? What's going to happen now?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"We're not sure, but we're going to catch this guy, we have a few leads now, so we will get him. In the mean time you're under police watch 24/7" Scott says.

"Edward and I are moving in here, we need to make sure there is one of us with you at all times" Harry says.

Fuck this is so scary, the phone then rings again and I look up petrified, Andy goes to answer it.

"No....don't answer it, it's him, it's him" I yell desperately as I stand up.

The boys all stop and look at me.

"Fucking Hell" Harry says.

"When did the calls start Louis" Scott asks.

"An...an hour ago, he says nothing but I know it's him, he's listening to me isn't he" I say choked.

"Harry" I plead and again he picks me up and I latch onto him like my life depends on it.

"Don't let him hurt me please, I don't want to die like Cody please" I break.

I see all three boys look sympathetically and worriedly at each other, 

"Louis baby, you're safe it's okay I've got you" Harry promises and he grips me back tightly. 

"I'm going to call Finn" Andy says.

"Okay, I've got him, I'll be in the lounge with him" Harry tells Andy.

"I'm going to go organise squad, I'll bring dinner home" Scott says 

Andy and Harry nod,

"Can you call Edward, Scott?" Harry asks as we leave the room.

"Sure can, see you guys soon" Scott says, he comes over and kisses me on the head and leaves.

Harry carries me over to the couch and sits down, I keep straddling him and won't let him go.

"Baby, look at me, please" Harry asks me.

I pull back and my terrified eyes meet his gorgeous calming green ones.

"You mean absolutely everything to me and Edward and the boys, none of us will let anything happen to you" Harry tells me with conviction.

"How do you know you won't" I ask scared.

"You are Edward and my baby boy, we are in love with you, we love you so fucking much. We will kill anyone who comes anywhere near you sweetheart, without hesitation" Harry tells me seriously.

"I love you" I tell him truthfully. 

Harry then kisses me heatedly, we pull back and I look him in the eyes.

"What happens if he hurts one of you" I ask.

"You think he'll hurt me? Big strong scary me? And Edward is so much bigger he'll protect us all" Harry smiles out causing me to smile slightly.

"There it is, I know it's there come on" Harry tries.

I smile a little more and Harry smiles in response.

"Nothing will happen to you, we are all here" Harry says turning serious.

I nod at him and settle down in his arms, I just hope he's telling me the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cause of all the love today 

I wake to the sound of an alarm blaring, I'm on the couch between Edward and Harry, having fallen asleep on Harry's chest, we all sit up instantly and I cover my ears.

"Louis?" 

"Where's Louis?" 

"Is Louis okay" 

I hear all the boys yell as they rush into the lounge from different directions.

"He's fine, he's here" Harry says.

"We've got him" Edward agrees.

"What's that noise??" I yell over he sound.

Suddenly it stops. 

"It's an alarm we had installed just to be safe" Andy says as he walks in.

"Why did it go off?" I ask as Harry, Andy and Scott go to check things out, guns in hand. 

"And why do you have guns?" I ask scared.

Edward wraps me up in his arms then.

"Just precaution Lou, we will go check it out okay" Scott says,

I nod my head, this is so scary, someone could have just tried to break into our house, to get to me.

We all wait anxiously on the lounge for the boys to return.

"Nothing's out of the ordinary, could have been a dog or a cat" Andy says as they all walk back inside.

I sigh with relief.

"Come on, lets get you up to bed sweetheart" Edward says.

I agree and I'm lead up the stairs. We make it to my room and Edward, Harry and I strip down to our boxers and climb into bed.

"Okay?" Harry asks as I settle between them.

I shrug.

"Talk to us little one, what's going on" Edward asks.

The pet name catches me off guard.

"I......I'm.....I'm scared" I say quietly 

"We know and we're so sorry baby, we are doing all we can to keep you safe and sound" Edward tells me.

"I....I know but, what if you get hurt or Andy or Liam, Scott or Ben? Jax has already been hurt because of me and what if it's worse next time, I don't want anyone getting hurt and I don't want to die" I say as tears well in my eyes.

"Shhhhhhh, come here baby, shhhhhh, we've got you, nothing is going to happen to you while we're around" Harry tells me. 

I cuddle close to them both and let their breathing and soft touches relax me. We exchange a few kisses which suddenly turn quite heated. 

I moan loudly as Edward reaches for my length that's hardening in my pants.

"That's it baby, just relax and let us take over, can you do that?" Harry asks 

I whimper at the question, I want to stop thinking about everything and stop worrying but it's so hard, I want Harry and Edward to take over again.

"Just submit Lou, give yourself to us baby, we'll take care of you" Edward assures me.

I begin to let go and let them take over, I focus on their gentle touches and kind words, I focus on their breathing and how they turn completely dominant yet gentle. 

I instinctively reach for both Edward and Harry and start pumping them both slowly, both emitting a loud moan. Harry's mouth is on mine and his thick pink lips assault my own, we pull back slightly and the string of spit between our lips is so hot, we pant into each other's mouths trying to catch our breaths back.

Edward then takes control and his lips attack mine with force that has me keening, he pushes me down onto the bed and crawls over me.

"Fuck you're gorgeous" he tells me.

"Edward" I pant, I'm so turned on I need him to touch me.

"I know baby, I've got you" he tells me.

We rid ourselves of our clothes as the room becomes hot and our body's sweaty. I turn to kiss Harry as he cups my cheek and Edward caresses my body, his muscles flexing and as he makes his way down between my legs.

 

He pushes them apart and before I have time to ask he's licking over my rim, I gasp at the feeling.

"Good boy, Edward will make you feel so good" Harry tells me.

The moans that Edward emits from me are porn worthy, I can't get over the overwhelming feeling as his tongue licks and sucks my hole, he slowly starts slipping a finger into me and it feels so amazing, I feel like I'm on cloud nine and I never want to come down.

"Harry, Edward, Harry" I pant as I grip Harry's biceps to help centre myself.

"You're so beautiful like this Louis, love seeing you fall apart for us, such a good boy" Harry tells me,

I moan and start pumping Harry, his cock in my hand and the moans he releases turn me on so badly.

Edward finally finishes his assault on me and he comes back up to my head where Harry and him share an intense pash session. They are sucking and licking into each other's mouths with such desperation.

"Fuck you taste amazing sweetheart oh my god" Harry tells me.

"Please" I whimper I'm so far gone and my cock is so hard I can't take it anymore.

"What do you need baby boy?" Edward Asks

"You please, I want you, I need you" I say desperately.

"We want you Louis, will you let us have you baby, all of you?" Edward asks.

I nod desperately, I need them right now, I love them and want them so badly.

Harry wastes no time at all before he's between my legs and the tip of his cock is pushing into me. Edward remains on my side at my head, I grip him tightly as Harry pushes in.

"Good boy, relax for Harry, good boy baby, you're doing so well" Edward encourages when the pain gets a little to much.

When Harry is finally all the way in I relax completely.

"So gorgeous Lou"

"So beautiful, good boy"

Both boys tell me again and again, Harry then starts to move and Edward reaches between us to grab my cock and pumps. The moans that leave our mouths are intense and I'm feeling things I never thought possible, when Harry hits my prostate I arch my back off the bed in a silent scream.

"Fuck Louis god you're amazing, feel so good baby" Harry says.

"Are you allowed to come Louis?" Edward asks.

I shake my head no, I struggle for words

"Words darling" Harry says gently.

"Nuh.....nuh...no" I manage.

"So good baby, good boy" Harry tells me.

It's not long before Harry announces his climax and comes in front of us, he looks absolutely gorgeous when he lets go and comes inside me.

He reluctantly pulls out and collapses beside me, taking Edwards place of reassuring me and telling me how good I am.

Edward takes Harry's spot and slowly pushes into me, I'm stretched but it still burns a little.

"You can come when Edward says so, okay baby" Harry tells me as he plants kisses all over me face and neck. 

A single tear slips down my cheek as I begin to get overwhelmed and fuzzy.

"Edward" I whimper as I grip his shoulders.

"Good boy Lou, come on, a bit longer baby" Edward tells me.

A few minutes of moans and kisses and touches later Edward is close.

"Fuck Louis, you're so tight, I'm going to come... fuck" He says 

"Come for us Louis, come hard, you look so gorgeous when you come" Harry says.

That's all it takes and I come so hard and fast and I feel Edward release too. I've never felt anything so amazing and intense in all my life. I'm a rag doll and can't move afterwards, I'm so fuzzy and high that I don't feel like I'm with reality. I feel safe and secure and I don't notice Harry and Edward freaking out a little or cleaning me up or talking to me, as I go somewhere I've never been before. 

"Louis" I hear Harry's voice 

"Come on Lou, come back to us baby" Edwards voice then sounds.

I manage to open my eyes to Harry and Edward, we are still in my bed one boy on either side of me but I'm clean and In pj's as are Harry and Edward.

"Hey there baby" Harry smiles.

"Um, what....what happened" I ask slightly panicked.

"It's okay, relax, you just went under little one, you're safe" Edward tells me.

"Under?" I ask confused.

"Sub space, it happens sometimes, especially when you're feeling safe and secure" Harry tells me smiling.

"Oh" I say quietly.

"It's a good thing baby, it means you trust us and you gave yourself completely to us and we want you to do that whenever you need Louis, know that you can go there whenever you need to and we will be here to protect you and bring you back when you're ready" Edward says.

"How....how long was I there?" I ask, I don't even remember going under or being under its kind of scary but I feel safe.

"About an hour, we didn't want to leave you too long with it being your first time" Harry says. 

"I.....I'm sorry" I say, I don't know why I'm apologising.

"Don't say sorry, never say sorry for going under, we love that you trust us enough to let us take over Louis, that's what we want you to feel" Harry says.

I smile slightly. I sit up in bed then and I feel the slight ache in my backside, I wince and then blush as Edward and Harry sit up next to me and smirk.

"Okay?" Edward smiles cheekily at me,

I smile slightly and nod back at him.

"Was, like, was I okay, I'm sorry I just went under we didn't even, I didn't even make sure you were okay or like satisfied or anything...I.." I stumble out nervously.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby you were amazing, it was amazing, we both were completely satisfied and we are so in love with you Louis, going under afterwards was one of the best things that could have happened, we promise" Edward says.

I look him in the eyes and then into Harry's, both boys mean so much to me, I love them to death and the looks in their eyes tell me they feel exactly the same way.

"I love you" I tell them both.

"We love you too sweetheart" Harry says smiling.

"So much Louis" Edward adds.

I smile and blush as we settle down to sleep, my body is so exhausted that I fall asleep instantly forgetting all about my stalker.


	15. Chapter 15

When I wake up next I feel like I've been hit by a bus, I'm shaking and cold and feel like I have the worst flu imaginable. Edward and Harry are not next to me in bed, I look at the clock seeing it's 7am. I shakily push the blankets off me, I feel like my body is made of led. As I stand up I get a huge wave of dizziness and sway on the spot before my vision turns normal again. I'm scared, I feel so weird. I'm in my sweats and a singlet and I'm so cold, my left arm is also aching. I slowly begin to make my way out of the room and down the stairs. I feel so weak and tired and I'm soaked through with sweat. I make it to the bottom of the stairs and my heart is beating a million miles a minute, I feel like it's going to burst through my chest. 

I hear all the boys in the kitchen and make my way in, what is wrong with my body, I feel like I can't move my muscles properly.

I reach the kitchen and see Edward drinking a smoothie dressed in scrubs next to the sink, Harry is standing next to him, they are holding hands while Harry has a cup of coffee in his free hand, they are smiling and laughing at Jax who is telling some sort of story at the breakfast bar. Ben is at the fridge getting a juice, while Liam is cooking eggs on the stove. Andy is nowhere in sight. Scott then walks past me to get into the kitchen, everyone is dressed for work apart from Harry who must be staying home with me. Scott notices me first and looks at me worriedly.

"Louis?" He asks concerned.

Everyone stops at the sound of my name and looks towards me. I'm feeling awful and I feel like my legs are about do give out, I see everyone's faces drop at the sight of me and when my legs finally buckle I'm falling to the ground.

"Lou"

"Shit"

"Is he okay"

"What's wrong"

"Louis" 

I hear as I fall, Scott is closest to me and catches me with ease and picks me up bridal style. 

"Edward, Liam help him" I hear Jax panic.

"Put him on he couch Scotty" Liam's voice says calmly.

I feel myself being laid down, 

"Louis, can you open your eyes bud?" Liam's voice asks, it sounds like he's next to my head.

I groan at his request.

"Just for a few minutes Sweetheart, we just need to check you over and then you can sleep" Edward tells me.

I struggle but my eyes open.

"Good boy" Edward says. 

He and Liam go straight to assessing me while the other boys stand behind them worriedly.

"Lou, does your kidney hurt?" Liam asks me.

"A little" I manage.

"Temp is high, throat is red, but his pulse is through the roof" Edward tells Liam.

My chest then seems to tighten and suddenly, I feel like I can't breathe, like my chest is constricting and I can't get air.

"Louis" Liam panics.

Him and Edward remain somewhat calm, bouncing instructions off each other, I'm so weak I can't even panic at the fact I can't breathe, 

"It's okay baby, we're here, it's all okay" Edward tells me as he works.

I can see Harry panicking and Jax and Ben being comforted by Scott. I'm so scared, I'm panicking inside but my body isn't working when I tell it to move. 

"Just try to stay calm Lou, we've got you" Liam says.

"Help him breathe Edward" Harry then panics.

"Haz, just calm down, they know what their doing" Scott tells Harry, he looks so worried.

"He needs oxygen, we might have to sedate and intubate" Liam tells Edward.

"I don't know what's wrong, it's like an overdose reaction" Edward says to Liam.

Overdose? What the hell?

Somewhere through it all the doorbell rings.

"Answer it, it could be an ambulance" Jax says. 

"We haven't called one" Edward says.

"Just answer the door, hurry up" Jax says and Ben races to answer it. 

He comes back inside with a letter in his hands and it's ripped open. 

Im slowly starting to go under, I can't get enough air and my body is shutting down. 

Ben's then yelling something at Liam and Edward. Everyone is panicking which makes me more upset, tears stream down my face as an oxygen mask is placed over my face, my head is pounding and there is a rushing in my ears as I struggle to stay conscious. I hear flits of everyone's conversations. 

"Drugged"

"Adrenaline" 

"Loosing him" 

Is all I make out.

My eyes flutter shut.

"Stay with us Louis" Liam yells, before I feel something sharp enter my chest and I cough, it seems to bring me back to reality a little and things come back into focus and my breathing becomes steadier. It happens instantly and begin to breathe easier and calmly.

"Fucking hell" I see Scott say as he takes Ben and Jax in his arms, they are both crying.

"Good job Louis, that's it, good boy, stay with us okay" Edward is telling me as he strokes my head tears in his eyes.

"You're going to be okay now Lou, we've got you" Liam is telling me as he's taking my pulse.

Harry has left the room and I want him back here with me, what did I do wrong.

"Let's put a drip in, give him some fluids, get his blood pressure back up" Edward says.

Liam agrees and I don't have any strength to protest as they put a needle in my hand and attach a bag of fluids to makeshift pole, behind the couch.

"Lou, sweetheart, squeeze my hand for me" Edward asks.

I try my hardest but I feel so weak, like I can't move properly.

"Reflexes are weak" Edward tells Liam. 

I try to move my arms properly but I struggle, it's like my body won't keep up with my brain and it's so scary.

Liam and Edward can see I'm struggling to move and when I let out a chocked sob they realise I'm panicking.

"Shhhhh, Lou, it's okay, it's a drug that's making you weak, it's not permanent okay" Liam tells me,

"Everything's going to be okay baby, I promise you'll be okay soon" Edward tells me as he kisses my head.

"H....Harry...I want....Harry...too" I mumble out.

"He's here gorgeous, he's coming, he's just making a call" Edward reassures me.

"I'm scared" I whisper.

"I know, it's okay, we will look after you now, you're going to be fine" Edward tells me, smiling to reassure me.

Harry comes into the room again with a spare pair of clothes for me, I hadn't realised but I've wet myself, I can't even feel embarrassed though that was so fucking scary. I can tell Harry's been crying, I've never seen any of the boys cry before. 

Edward gets up and he and Harry have a hushed conversation, Harry then comes over and they both change me into new sweats and a T-shirt, Harry then lifts me up and gets behind me on the couch, he pulls me back against his chest and I rest against him. 

"I'm here baby, Ive got you now" Harry tells me, he's stroking my hair. Having him and Edward next to me makes me feel so much better, I close my eyes, I'm so tired and just want to sleep.

"Lou, we need you to stay awake for us now okay, we can't have you fall asleep just yet, just relax and get your breathing back properly okay" Liam tells me.

I open my eyes in response and Harry turns the TV on for us as a distraction, his hold on me so tight and reassuring.

Jax and Ben end up having to leave for work and Edward calls in sick, Liam reluctantly has to go in but knows I'm in good hands with Edward and Harry. Scott is instructed by Andy to stay at the house too.

Edward makes himself comfy on the floor next to our heads and holds my hand, we stay like that watching TV, no one talks much but we're just happy to be in each other's arms. 

When the squad comes round to scope the place out an hour later, I still can't move properly and everything happens around me. Edward and Harry don't leave my side though, thankfully. The Squad take statements, and when they finish they come to the lounge to talk to Harry and Scott.

"Boss, looks like they used the window to get in" one of the officers addresses Harry, 

"Fuck" Harry says under his breath.

"We also found a needle on the ground outside the window" another officer says. 

"Thanks boys, check the tapes and get back to me then, actually don't, I'm taking the day off, call Scott as soon as you find something" Harry says coldly.

"Sure thing" they both say and walk off to join the other members of the team, they leave 20 minutes later with the promise to call Scott, 

About two hours later, we are all still on the couch, I slowly feel my hands coming back and I reach for the oxygen mask on my face to try and take it off.

"Hey, there bud, just leave it on a little longer for us okay" Edward asks as he turns to face me and kisses me head.

I whimper at his comment it's so uncomfortable.

"We know it's uncomfortable sweetheart, just relax though we've got you" Harry says as he pulls my hands away from the mask.

"Can you squeeze my hand again baby" Edward asks gently as he grabs my hand.

I do and this time I have more strength.

"That's it, well done sweetheart" Edward smiles. He and Harry then share a 'thank fuck' look with each other.

"You're fine to go to sleep now bud" Edward says,

"I'm scared, please don't leave me" I say tears threatening my eyes.

"Never, we won't move an inch" Harry says.

I'm so relieved and tired and sore that as soon as I shut my eyes I'm out.

I wake in the same position, laying against Harry's chest, Edward on the floor next to my head. I feel like utter shit. Edward senses me and turns around and brings a bucket up to my face as I take the oxygen mask straight off and I spectacularly vomit into it. How he knew that would happen, I will never know, but I'm grateful i didn't do it over him or Harry again. Both boys comfort me through my disgusting vomiting and when I'm done, I'm given a glass of water and a toothbrush. Both boys help me brush my teeth and rinse into the bucket. 

"Good job baby" Edward says, he kisses my head when we're done and goes to dispose of the bucket.

"Harry" I croak painfully.

"It's okay. I'm here, you're going to be fine" Harry says.

"Was.....was he here?" I ask, knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

"Yeah baby" Harry says, as his hold on me tightens. 

I turn around in his arms and we lay down, me against his chest. I then cry into him as he holds me tightly around the waist and the back of my head, he kisses me and cuddles me telling me everything will be okay. Edward comes back into the room and gets on the couch behind me, spooning me too. Both boys keep me wrapped securely in their arms until I calm down.

"I need to wee" I croak out after a little while.

I hear both boys chuckle.

"We'll take you" Edward says as he gets up and helps me off the couch. My legs are like jelly and I collapse, both boys hold me around the waist steading me.

"We would carry you baby, but we need to make sure you get the feeling back in your legs again, we will help you walk okay, just go slow" Edward tells me.

"I feel so weird" I say as I try to breathe.

"It's not permanent I promise, it will take a few days for you to feel better but you will" Edward reassures me.

"What....what was it?" I ask knowing neither boy wants to tell me what exactly happened. I don't want to really know either.

They both sigh.

"Just,.....a very strong illegal drug" Edward tells me.

I know not to ask anything else. They both help me to the toilet and into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I sit at the bar stool and I notice on the counter is a letter. My eyes skim over it.

"He's mine and I can end him if I want, adrenalin will save his life....for now" the note reads. This is the note Ben found at the front door.

I'm shaking and hyperventilating before I can even register what my bodies doing. 

"Make it stop, please.....please make it stop" I panic 

"Louis it's okay, I promise, it's okay" Edward tells me. 

"Stop telling me it's okay! It's not, he's going to kill me" I yell as best I can.

"No he's not going to get anywhere near you baby" Harry says.

"He already did, he was in my room, he drugged me and he could have killed me already" I say.

Harry and Edward step forward to try and wrap me in their arms.

"No, don't touch me please, I don't want you to touch me, please" I scream desperately.

"Sweetheart it's okay just calm down" Edward says.

"No, no, no" I chant.

I then turn around and make my way into the closet underneath our stairs. It's a small carpeted room with nothing inside, no windows nothing. I hide inside and I close and lock the door behind me. I bring my knees to my chest and just try to breathe. I hear Edward and Harry knock on the door.

"Baby, open the door for us please" Harry asks gently.

I don't respond, I just want to be left alone in this room where no one can get in or out to hurt me.

"Sweetheart, let us in, we will protect you" Edward tells me.

I don't listen, I just want to feel safe and this panic to stop, I feel like shit and just want to be left alone.

Eventually the knocks and pleads stop and I'm left alone, I curl up on the floor and I fall asleep.

I wake up in my bed next to Edward and Harry, i panic and sit up and check I can still breathe and nothing is happening to me again. I make my way downstairs and grab a pillow and blanket from the cupboard, I then go back under the stairs and close and lock the door and curl up in my safe cocoon. I never want to leave this room again.

"He's here" I hear Edward yell loudly, he sounds relieved. 

I stir and sit up as all the boys come rushing into the doorway.

"We have been looking everywhere for you" Liam scolds.

"We thought something had happened to you" Andy says.

"We were so worried Lou" Harry says, trying to calm down.

"What the fuck are you worried for? He's not wanting to Kill you" I say angrily.

I don't know where my anger is coming from, but I'm the one this guy wants, I'm the one he's after and they have the hide to be upset at me for hiding.

"Louis" Andy scolds.

"Leave me alone, I want to be left alone" I shout.

"You can't stay in here forever kiddo" Scott tells me.

"Watch me" I seethe.

The bathroom is right outside the door, there and back when I'm desperate and that's it. No one will get to me in here. I justify 

"Louis, please sweetheart" Edward tries he comes forward but I back away.

"No" I cry.

"Lou" Harry says brokenly.

"No, don't touch me, no one is touching me, no one is coming near me, leave me alone, I don't want any of you, just go please" I cry out desperately. 

Harry and Edward look like they are about to cry as the boys sigh in defeat and walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"At least we know where he is, we can keep an eye on him from here" Andy says,

"He can't stay in there forever" Scott says.

"Just give him some time to deal with everything, he's upset and emotional and he just needs to come to terms with everything" Edward tells everyone calmly.

"Where are you going Harry?" Andy asks.

"To find this motherfucker" Harry says coldly.

I roll over and stare at the ceiling, I feel so guilty for upsetting the boys but I just want to be alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this CHAPTER contains violence, kidnapping, torture etc. so please don't read if it effects you xxxxx

My safe bubble lasts two days. I venture out to use the bathroom, shower, brush my teeth and change into my black sweats and a black T-shirt. As I'm leaving the bathroom I notice the house is really quiet and none of the boys are waiting at the door like usual.

I suddenly get a terrible feeling in my stomach and head towards my room to get my phone. As I walk into the lounge my breath catches in my throat. Harry is lying unconscious on the floor. I rush over to him and roll him onto his back. 

He's still breathing thankfully but he's not moving and he looks like he's been beaten and his eye is black and cheek bruised.

I begin to panic.

"Harry" I choke, I try shaking him but he doesn't respond.

"Ohhh Kitten, that won't work" I hear and the voice sends fear rippling through my body.

My breathing comes out irregularly as I stand up and turn around to face the man with the hoodie from the nightclub. He's smiling at me, he's wearing the same hoodie and black jeans. He' leaning across the doorway and has a knife in his hand that he's twirling in his fingers. 

"You're so gorgeous when you're scared" He chuckles at me.

He moves closer and I instinctively move backwards.

"You want me to leave him alive right?" The man asks, referring to Harry.

I don't answer I just breathe harsher

"You come with me and I'll leave him breathing" The guy says seriously. 

"I..." I start, there is no way I'd let him kill Harry, of course I'll go with him, but my words aren't coming out.

"I'll stab him right now, right through the chest, I'll cut him open right in front of you" He tells me evilly as he stops beside Harry's body.

"No....I..I'll come" I say choked. 

The man smirks at me.

"I know, just remember Kitten, you're all mine now" He says evilly and I slightly register the king hit to my cheek and the needle in my arm before it all goes black.

...........

I wake in a cold basement, my head is pounding and my cheek is killing me. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust and when they do, I wish I never opened them. I'm in a corner, my sweats are gone and I'm left in my black boxers and black T-shirt.

I try to move and I can't, my body is attached to the wall by a tight chain going around my rib cage, my mouth is gagged tightly and my wrists are also chained to the wall beside me. There is a mattress under me and I'm on my knees.

I register pain and my body aches all over. It's the smell that gets me though, the smell of what can only be rotting flesh. As I look around the room I notice cages along the walls and a metal table in the centre of the room. There is someone attached to it, not moving and they have a sack over their head.

I whimper and try to steady my breathing

"Kitten" I hear.

I look to my left and see my captor sitting in a chair, he's still in jeans and the hoodie and he's waiting patiently with his legs crossed.

Tears stream down my face as i try to calm myself down. I'm absolutely terrified of this man. 

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, my Kitten shouldn't cry" he soothes me, 

He stands up and makes his way over to me, he kneels in front of me and wipes my tears off my cheeks, I flinch when he runs his hand over my bruised cheek.

"You were worth the wait lovely, I have been waiting for this moment for months, from the first moment I saw you. You changed my plans, but I'm so glad you did, it makes it all so much more important now" He tells me.

I don't understand what he's saying, I don't understand his words. I'm so scared right now.

"Now, the rules. I'm going to keep you chained up down here, I can't have you screaming and I can't have you trying to escape, no matter how far from the city we are. You will grow to love me and love it here with me and when that time comes, we can be together. When everything dies down, we can be on the move again and we can be together" This guys says.

The tears come faster then, I don't want to be here, I never will want to be here, with this guy, I don't even know his name, 

"Were meant to be together Kitten, you and me, you're mine now" he tells me.

He then grabs my arm and turns my palm over so it facing upwards, the hand I hurt at Jax's club, the one Edward stitched up.

"You know, I really am a doctor and the fact that your now Ex boyfriends went against my better judgement and stitched up your hand, just makes angry, I'm so glad you're mine now, I know what's best for my lovely" he says like he's lost in thought. 

He then produces a knife out of his pocket and my eyes widen and i try to struggle, he grips my hand so tight I cannot move it. He then brings the knife harshly down over my palm and re opens my cut. I scream so loudly and the gag covers most of my pleas, it hurts so much.

"How dare they think they know better, how dare they even touch you" my captor announces angrily, he then grips the back of my hair causing me to cry out. His eyes glaze over black and he starts hitting and kicking my all over, my ribs and my face. 

"You're mine" 

"Fucking mine, I will hurt you when I want to and I'll love you when I want to" he yells.

I don't hear much else as I'm thankfully taken to darkness once again.

...........

I wake to screams, terrified screams of pain. I open my eyes to the most horrifying sight. The boy on the table is awake and screaming his lungs out. There is a hook embedded into his stomach and blood is everywhere, all over the table. I try to move but my body is in agony.

The hoodie man then comes into the room via the door to the right, I didn't notice it before.

"So glad you're awake now Kitten" He announces. 

He comes over to me and again kneels in front of me. 

He then produces a key out of his back pocket, he proceeds to unlock me from the wall. My body can't take much more and I think he senses it. He hauls me up but it's gentle and I cry out in pain. 

"It's okay, lean on me lovely" he tells me.

This guy is psychotic, he's nice one second then nearly killing me the next. 

He then undoes my gag and the relief on my jaw is immediate. 

"I want you to see something" he tells me. 

He then leads me over to the table, I don't want to see the poor boy on the table though and I try to resist.

"No, you need to see what I've done for you, this is all for you and you will thank me" he says starting to get a bit angry. 

I have no control over my tears anymore and they just come freely. I have to grip onto my captor tightly because my body is so broken I can hardly move. 

We get to the table and the boy is still screaming horrifically, I'm held up by the waist and the man reaches out and pulls the sack off the boys head. 

It's Rhys. 

I struggle then, trying to get free. Why is he doing this,.

"Shhhhhhh, I did this for you Louis, he hates you, he hurt you, he needs to die for what he's done. Just like Cody" the man justifies.

I shake my head from side to side, no, this can't be happening.

"I had planned this for you lovely, I was planning to do this to you, before I.....before I fell in love with you. Now I will hurt anyone who touches you in anyway" he says viciously. 

Rhys is looking into my eyes pleading with me, trying to get me to do something but I can't, my head is a jumble and my words are stuck in my throat. I can't move or think properly. I wish I was with Edward and Harry and they could make this all go away, I want to go to that place again. The safe place with them.

I sob as I'm picked up bridal style and taken to the corner on the mattress I'm set down and told not to move, I couldn't if I wanted to.

I watch as the man grips the hook inside Rhys's stomach and moves it slowly from side to side. The screams coming from Rhys are horrible and I will never be able to forget them. I bring my hands to my ears trying to stop it all.

I close my eyes as the man beats Rhys, and then leaves the room. Leaving the horrible moans of pain. Eventually the moans stop and Rhys passes out again. I regulate my breathing and make myself get up and walk to the table. It's painful and my legs give out a few times but I make it. I assess the damage and know that even if I pull the hook out and help Rhys, we wouldn't get far and the injuries Rhys has are to severe for him to survive. 

I startle as the door swings open and I'm pulled harshly away from the table and onto the mattress. 

"What part of don't move, don't you understand" my captor spits at me.

"Now it's your turn" he tells me. I'm so scared what's he going to do to me?

He then pulls out a needle and I struggle as best I can but I'm so weak and sore that it's plunged right into my arm. The effects are immediate and my body falls still, I can't move a single muscle. My mind works and I'm awake, I can feel and see everything but I can't move. It's absolutely terrifying.

"Kitten, you need to learn that I'm in control here, I can do absolutely anything I want to you right now....anything" he says as he pulls a knife out and runs it up and down my body.

I whimper and cry.

"I could gut you like a fucking fish and watch you die.....I wanted that so much kitten, to watch your blood spill and know you were mine, at my mercy. I.....I want you to love me more now though" he says 

He then gets on top of me, he's so close and he kisses my neck and I can't pull away. He starts rutting against me, against my leg and I can't do anything.

" We'll start slow my kitten and you'll learn to like this, learn to love it....I'm not going to take you though.....not until you beg me for it and believe me....you'll be begging for my cock in no time" he smirks at me. He continues to rut against me moaning In pleasure, it's disgusting and I want to vomit. Eventually he comes, kisses me on the head and leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for your comments and kudos!! Again this chapter may be triggering, violence and torture are involved. Xx

This goes on for days, I have no idea how many, they all blur into one and I notice my captor never changes his clothes, it's on purpose I think, so I don't know the days. Rhys is still alive and is tortured in front of my eyes constantly. I'm chained up for hours and beaten one minute but then coddled and adored the next. My body is weak and Im not given any food but bread every now and then, I get one glass of water every few hours and it's like I'm being kept on the cusp of life and death. 

The pain is so intense, I flit in and out of consciousness trying to deal with it. I think of Liam and Andy, Jax and Ben, what they are all doing, if they've given up on finding me. I think of Edward and Scott and if they are okay, if they are still trying to find me. I think of Harry and if he's okay, if he's still hurt or even alive. I pray with everything in me that he is and that they are all safe and that they find me. Gosh I hope they find me, I need them to find me, to hold me, to tell me everything is okay. I want Harry and Edwards kind words, touches and protectiveness, I want to go under and I want to be safe with them. I need them and I honestly don't know how long I'll last without them. 

My captor gets joy out of stitching Rhys up and then hours later, cutting him open again and hearing his cries of pain. It's such a numb feeling now, after Rhys passes out from the pain he comes over to me, injects me and has his way with me, it's like it gives him sexual pleasure to maim and torture innocent boys. He hasn't raped me yet but I'm waiting for that day.

"Fuck Kitten, you're so beautiful, your eyes...fuck yes!!!" He yells as he comes for the dozenth time, all over my stomach. He doesn't clean it up, he likes me covered in him. 

"You're made for me, God you look so beautiful covered in my seed" he tells me as he licks my neck, and places kisses to my mouth. 

The tears come freely but I feel so numb and broken. After he's had his way with me, he chains me up again and I'm left to pass out just like Rhys. 

When I wake up again, I hear voices, Harry and Andy's voices, my heart leaps and I open my eyes, the boys have found me, I'm being rescued, hope bubbles within me and I could cry in relief. That is until my eyes adjust and I notice there is a Television set up in front of me, on it is a news report with a press conference, Andy and Harry are leading it and the boys are all there, Edward is holding Harry's hand as he talks. 

"Louis Tomlinson and Rhys Buttler are still missing, we have received several leads and are closing in on the suspect. We ask for the publics co-operation in this case and to report anything they think is important to police" Harry says.

"Louis is our youngest brother and we love him dearly, we will not stop until we seek justice for him and the other innocent boys in this case" Andy says.

"We will find you Louis, we promise you" Harry says looking down the barrel of the camera. 

I let out a choked sob as the video starts again on repeat. My breathing becomes unsteady as my chest constricts, I want the boys, I need them, I can't do this anymore. I thought they were here but they aren't, I can't do this, I just wish I was dead. Seeing them up there together, shattered and sad, gets me so badly and I feel so guilty. They said they had leads maybe they will find me.

"You know, the police like to act like they have everything under control, they like to think they have several leads, but...at the end of he day, the truth is...they have nothing. You will never be found Louis, ever. That I promise you" my captor says from the corner, where he's sitting on his chair in the dark. 

I try to fight his words in my head, but I can't anymore. It's true, I'll never be found, I'll spend my days here chained to a wall, being beaten and maybe god will have mercy on me and he will let me finally die. 

"This does mean though" the guys says casually as he turns his head towards Rhys.

"This is your last day with us, you will die today Rhys and you will be grateful I'm going easy in you" he tells Rhys who whimpers from the table.

My heart is in my throat as I watch on, Rhys is cut open again, deeply this time, he's undone from the table for the first time. He's covered in his own filth, at least I'm taken to the toilet once a day. 

"Get out, see how far you make it, if you make it home" our captor laughs evilly. 

Rhys falls off the table, coughing and spluttering, he tries several times to get up but he's so weak, he finally does and runs towards me. He falls on his knees in front of me.

"Louis, please" he pleads with me as he starts choking on his own blood, the fear in his eyes imbedded in mine.

All I can do is watch on, tears in my eyes and laughter from the evil man who put us here. 

When Rhys finally passes it is a relief, a relief to know he's not in pain anymore, a selfish relief to know that I don't have to look at him, don't have to watch on helplessly as he's tortured and I don't have to listen to his harrowing screams anymore. 

I watch as the light leaves his eyes and his body relaxes in front of me, I watch as the captor comes over and sticks the hook inside him and pulls it back out, Rhys guts coming with it. I vomit the very little water in my stomach up, I'm gagged so it doesn't go very far. I just want to scream and cry and hit everything I can, but I can't and I keep it all inside. 

When it's done my captor finds his position on front of me, he touches my hair and pushes my fringe off my forehead.

"Now kitten, what do you say?" He asks me seriously.

I haven't spoken one word since I've been here, I have no idea what he wants from me. I look at him scared.

He takes the gag off my face and i let out a choked sob,

"What do you say when someone does something nice for you?" He asks me.

My stomach is in knots as I realise he wants me to thank him for killing Rhys, he wants me to say thank you for torturing someone innocent right in front of me. I know Rhys and Cody bullied me but they didn't deserve this and to know it's my fault hurts so much, 

"Kitten, last chance" he says angrily, gripping my arm tightly, 

"Th.....th....thankkkkk.you" I choke out.

The smile that spreads across his face is so haunting.

"Well done lovely, my kitten, I'll do anything for you" he tells me. 

He then punches me hard in the face and I black out.

When I wake up next it's to find the room cleaned and empty, Rhys is gone and I can only imagine him being found and his parents and older brother when they hear the news. 

My kidney is starting to ache really badly and the pain is starting to be unbearable, more than the beatings. The pain usually dulls after a while but my kidney won't. I feel sick and I just know I'm not going to survive much longer, no matter how much my captor expects me too. 

Time passes and his sexual advances are becoming more often, although my sense of time is gone, I have no idea how many days I've been kept here, it feels like weeks yet I'm still alive and I wonder why. I begin to panic though when I'm left chained to the wall for longer than usual, I know it's longer as my hands are starting to go blue, my kidney is making me nauseous and I just need to be let down. My tears have dried up from dehydration and my panic is setting in. 

Eventually my captor comes back into the room, he's distracted and angry and paces the room not even looking at me.

"Kill him" 

"Got to go"

"Get out"

"No, no, he loves you" he says as he paces. He looks at me and kind of snaps. 

He comes over and crouches down front of me, he finally releases me from the wall and I could cry in such relief.

He doesn't untie my gag though and he ties my hands tightly with zip ties in front of my body.

I'm hauled up and taken upstairs harshly, my body protesting the whole way.

"We're going on a little trip" the guys says as we reach the top of the derelict house we're in. 

There is a black Mercedes in the drive with the boot up, the house is in the middle of nowhere, only trees for miles. As we get closer to the car I sense what's about to happen, he wants me to get into the boot. I resist with everything inside me, I struggle and scream even though it's futile. I'm pushed and kicked and grabbed, I manage to escape his grip and run but I'm tackled to the ground and finally pushed into the boot of the car and shut in. It's dark and I can smell flesh and I know this is where he puts the bodies when he's taking them to be found. I vomit in my gag and it's gross but I can't help it. I scream as loud as I can, I bang on the roof of the boot I try everything but it's useless. I feel the car moving, my air running out and the freezing London chill in my bones. This is it , this is the end of my life. I'm done fighting and I'm exhausted, I know my body is shutting down and I want it to, before a worse fate comes to me. I think of the boys and Edward and Harry and my love for them all as my body tires and I fall to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to your comments, I appreciate them so much though and I'm so thankful you're liking the story so far xoxo

The light is the first thing I register, then the warm and soft hands.

"He's alive, fuck he's still breathing" That can't be Andy's voice.

"Edward, Liam" that's Harry yelling.

What's going on? I'm so weak I can't even move, this has to be another dream.

"Louis, sweetheart, please" Harry says and he's desperate.

Hands untie my gag and the ties on my hands.

I manage a slight groan.

"Louis, baby you're safe now, we've got you, it's all going to be okay" Harry says.

I feel myself being picked up bridal style, I know the arms are Harry's but this has to be my imagination.

I'm placed on a soft surface and I feel hands all over me, people touching me everywhere and yelling things I don't understand.

"Get a line in"

"Can't find a vein" 

"His blood pressure is too low"

"His body is shutting down"

"We're going to loose him" 

"Louis sweetheart can you open your eyes, you're safe we've got you now" Edwards voice sounds.

I try my hardest to open my eyes but I cant. 

Everyone is panicking, I'm being shouted at, my arms are being poked and prodded my chest exposed, I'm so cold but I can't say anything.

"Louis, darling, wake up for us now" a ladies voice says.

"Time to wake up Louis, come on" Liam's voice tells me.

I try my eyes again and this time I get them open, my eyes land on Liam. 

"Hey there buddy, Good boy, keep your eyes open" Liam praises me.

I look up and can see trees surrounding us, I see the dark clouds in the sky. It's freezing cold. We're in the middle of a Forrest and I have no idea how I got here.

"Baby boy" I hear and my eyes land on Edwards.

He smiles at me, I can't even move but the feelings inside me give me hope, Edward is here, he's alive, he's real and I'm so fucking grateful. 

My body is shaking violently from how cold it is.

"Just relax, you're safe now, we've got you and you're going to be okay" Edward reassures me as he bends down and kisses my forehead.

"We need to warm him up" I hear someone say.

"His stats are dropping" 

"Louis, keep your eyes open" Liam says demandingly.

I try to but they start to flutter.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Louis William" Edward then yells at me.

My body is just so weak that I can't keep my eyes open, I try my absolute hardest but my body is giving up. I close my eyes and I sense the panic around me. 

"He's vomiting" I hear as my body retches and I'm rolled over onto my side. I'm then turned over on my back, I then feel my throat opened and a tube placed down inside, something in my arm and I'm out, wondering if it's all a dream.

..............

I panic because I can't breathe.

"Louis, it's Liam buddy, you're okay, we're taking out the tube in your throat, just relax" Liam tells me gently.

I register the tube exiting my throat and I cough weakly. Something is put over my face and i don't like it. I try my hardest to make my body move and I bring my hands to my face trying to take the thing off.

"Darling, you need to leave that on, it's helping you breathe" Harry's soothing voice tells me. I feel tears in my eyes as he grips my hands gently and pulls them away from my face.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes for us, come on baby, we're here waiting for you" Edwards voice encourages me, 

My eyes feel like led but I manage to open them, it's blurry for a while until they focus. I come face to face with Harry and Edward on my left and Liam and the boys on my right. 

"There he is" Andy smiles at me.

Everyone looks dishevelled and apart from Liam and Edward who are in scrubs, everyone is in sweats and t-shirts, like they haven't slept in weeks.

Tears spring to my eyes, what's going on, I'm so confused. 

"It's okay sweetheart, just calm your breathing for us" Edward tells me gently.

My body is so sore and I feel so weak, literally like I could close my eyes and never come back, it's all so overwhelming and I don't remember being rescued or anything. I begin to panic more and sit up in bed, my body not registering how painful it is to do so as I'm in shock. I'm covered in thermal blankets and heat packs and I push them off me.

"Lie back down buddy, we need you on your back" Liam tells me as he tries to help me lie down. 

I freak out then and begin to pull my drips out and my oxygen mask off my face, it feels like the gag and I hate it. 

"Shit" Liam says as he tries to stop me

"You're okay Lou" Andy reassures.

"You're safe now Lou just relax" Edward tells me as him and Liam try to stop me hurting myself by pulling out all the drips.

I manage to pull out the ones in my hands but I miss two in my feet.

Suddenly Harry is climbing onto the bed with me, he sits behind me and gently pulls me back against his firm chest, his smell engulfs me and I begin to relax. 

"Good boy baby, just relax your breathing, we're all here, shhhh" Harry tells me.

"Put him under Haz" Edward tells him.

"Under?" Jax asks,

"It relaxes him" Edward says.

"You want to go under darling?" Harry asks my permission.

I do, I really do, I've wanted this since I got to that horrid basement.

I nod my head, trying to breathe.

"Okay you can go, I'll be here when you come back up, Edward and I will bring you back up, you're safe right now, everything is fine" Harry starts. 

I grip him tightly 

"It's okay, let go baby, it's all okay, you're safe" Harry tells me.

I feel Edward stroking my hair as Harry holds me tightly and then I feel the fuzzy place I've been wanting, it doesn't take me long to accept it and thankfully I'm pulled under.

...............

"Lou baby, come back to us now" I hear Edward say.

"Come on baby, good boy" Harry says. 

I open my eyes and I feel more relaxed and calm. My body is engulfed in the thermo blankets again and I feel heat packs all over me. Scott, Jax and Ben aren't in the room anymore.

"Hey there gorgeous" Edward smiles at me, 

The tears come then, I just sob. I feel four pairs of arms engulf me and kisses on my head, kind words and I feel so safe but so broken at the same time. When the boys pull back, Harry wipes my tears and smiles at me.

"We're here now baby, nothing is going to happen to you" Harry tells me,

"Stanley is rotting in a jail cell Louis, he can't hurt you anymore" Andy tells me.

Stanley? I look confused.

"The man that took you Lou, his name is Stanley Green" Andy tells me understandingly. 

I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing that I now know his name, I hate him and I want him dead, not in jail.

"Are you in any pain Louis" Liam asks me.

I nod my head, my pain is bad, but I've learnt to deal with it I guess.

"Can you tell us where?" Liam asks. 

I don't answer, i haven't used my voice in forever, I'm scared.

"Sweetheart look at me" Edward asks and he turns my cheek towards him.

"Baby, your injuries are quite extensive, you have broken ribs, a collapsed lung and we removed your spleen. Your left leg is badly broken and your right arm fractured. Your scull was cracked but thankfully no bleed. Your body temperature was so low we struggled to get you back to us, the blankets are keeping your temp up for us but you're still so dehydrated. It's really really important that we monitor your pain so your body can recover. We can tell you're in pain as your pulse jumps, but we need to know to what extent. We don't want you in any pain" Edward tells me gently 

Fuck, I knew it was bad but I didn't realise how bad. I don't want to talk, I just want to roll over and make it all stop. Tears stream down my face at what I've been told.

"Angel, it's all going to be okay, we need you to start talking though, can you do that for us" Harry asks.

I shake my head no. 

"You've been missing two months Lou, have you spoken in that time?" Andy asks.

I shake my head no, two months fuck, I've been gone 8weeks, this is all getting to much.

"I know you're hurting buddy and I know this is hard for you but we need you to start talking, please buddy" Andy says desperately.

"Home" I croak out, fuck my throat hurts.

"I.....I want to go home" I hiccup.

"Good boy sweetheart, good job" Edward tells me.

"You're doing so well baby" Harry encourages.

"We know you want to go home kiddo, but you're stuck here with us for a little while, we promise you won't be alone and we will make sure you're okay" Liam tells me stroking my head.

"I want, this off, please" I beg as I go to take the mask off my face.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but you really need it baby, you can't breathe on your own very well" Edward tells me.

It reminds me so much of being gagged and restricted, I don't want it.

"But he....he's here and he covered my mouth and I couldn't breathe I don't want it please" I say panicking a little.

The boys all share a look of pure worry.

"He's not here baby, we won't let him anywhere near you ever again, you're safe" Harry tells me. 

I manage to take the mask off.

"Okay, okay, we will put the Nasal tubes in okay, but if you need more oxygen we will have to put this back on okay" Liam tells me. 

He and Edward get to work and put my nasal tubes in and I feel so much better.

"There you go sweetheart" Edward smiles.

"Now your pain Lou, tell us" Liam asks.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm used to it now" I say.

It's true, I'm used to the pain, it seems like it's supposed to be like this daily.

The boys look brokenly at each other, Harry turns away from me, tears in his eyes as Andy kicks he chair next to him. I feel so guilty.

"You've been in pain like this for the entire time?" Liam asks, scared of the answer.

"Yeah" I whisper.

"Louis, we are so fucking sorry baby, oh god" Edward says as he finally breaks.

"We knew the breaks were old, we had to re brake your leg and arm but we couldn't tell how old the rest of your injuries were, he was re breaking you each time" Liam says as tears roll down his face.

My breathing gets heavy then, I don't want the boys to be upset at me.

"Immmmm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I say over and over again as my breathing quickens.

"No sweetheart don't say that please" Edward says.

"You're going to hyperventilate Louis, we need you to calm down or I'll have to put the mask back on kid" Liam says.

"Please, just make it all stop Liam, everything hurts so much and I don't want to remember anything please" I beg him brokenly.

"Oh kiddo, it's going to be okay"

Liam and Edward discuss something and Liam leaves to go get something.

"Please don't leave me" I croak out.

"No ones going anywhere, you're in intensive care and I will be here 24/7 monitoring you, you won't be alone sweetheart" Edward says and strokes my hair. 

"Harry hates me" I say, when I see Harry trying to calm himself down in the corner.

"No way buddy, God no, he doesn't hate you, he loves you to pieces" Andy tells me grabbing my hand.

"He's mad" I tell Andy.

"Not at you kiddo" he reassure me

"Never at you baby" Harry says as he comes over to me.

I let a few tears escape

"We need you angel" Harry says. 

He climbs in beside me and I rest on his chest, it hurts but I want to be cuddled and protected right now. 

I end up laying my whole body over Harry's, my favourite position. Harry strokes my hair and Liam comes back in to administer pain relief.

"That's not really a good position for his ribs Haz" Liam smiles fondly.

I whimper I don't want to move.

"It's okay Lou, just relax and get some sleep" Edward says.

"Don't move me, please, please don't leave me" I panic.

"We won't, we promise, don't we Li?" Andy says.

"Yes bud we promise, as long as you're comfy" Liam says rubbing my back.

I nod and the pain relief kicks in and it's actually is so relieving and I fall asleep feeling safe.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake in a sweat, from a nightmare, the room is dark with a little side lamp on. Edward is sitting at the computer that's monitoring me. My body explodes with pain and Edward notices immediately from the computer.

"It's okay bud, I'll get you something for the pain" Edward says as he comes closer. He must notice I'm sweaty.

"You okay? Bad dream?" He asks worriedly as he grabs a thermometer and takes my temp,

I nod.

"You're temp is up" he says more to himself. 

He then pushes the button on the wall and a nurse come straight in.

"Hey Becky, pain relief highest dose please" Edward says politely as Becky nods, smiles and exits.

"Where's everyone" I ask wincing as I move.

"Harry just went home to get you a few things and clean up and Liam and the boys went home to shower and have a good nights sleep" Edward tells me.

"He promised he wouldn't leave or move, it hurts and I was comfy" I say upset.

"I know baby but you were out for hours and Harry had to wee and we thought you'd be more comfy on your back, he'll be back soon" Edward reassures me stroking my cheek.

"Can you cuddle me pls I don't want to be alone" I say getting more upset.

"Baby, I need to monitor you from the computer, to make sure you're okay. Your temp is up and you're breathing hasn't been that good little one, I need to be there watching you" Edward tells me sympathetically. 

"But I need you" I cry. 

"I'm right here sweetheart, I promise" Edward tells me.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore, I want to go home" I say frustrated.

"I know it's hard baby and I know you're sore, I think you have an infection in your kidney again and I need to monitor it. I promise, as soon as you're out of intensive care and doing better I'll be beside you in bed until you kick me out" Edward smiles at me.

"How long will that be?" I cry.

"I'm not sure yet kiddo" Edward says.

Then the nurse walks back in and hands Edward my pain relief, Edward says something about new antibiotics and again Becky nods and leaves. 

Edward administers the pain relief into my drip and I relax again. I don't fall asleep though.

"Better?" He asks me.

I nod. Harry then comes sauntering into the room, he's dressed in sweats and a T-shirt and runners, he looks amazing, his hair tied back into a bun. He places a duffle bag on the chair beside the bed and kisses Edward. He then looks at me and smiles.

"How's my boy" he asks.

"Edward won't cuddle me" I say, tears in my eyes.

"Oh baby, Edward is just doing his job, he needs to watch you angel, he's not being mean" Harry reassures me kissing us both.

"But I love you both and I want you both, that's all I wanted when I was there, all I kept thinking about was you and how much I love you and how much I wanted to be in your arms again and now you don't want me and I'm so disgusting and you don't want to cuddle me" I cry, I know I'm being silly but my emotions are everywhere right now. 

"Ohhh angel, that's not true, we love you so so much, we missed you so much. We're so so sorry" Harry says.

"How about Harry gets in with you and I'll move my things over so I'm next to you and can hold your hand? How does that sound?" Edward smiles 

I nod in response and Harry takes his shoes off and climbs in with me. I lie on top of him again and they both chuckle.

"That can't be comfy little one" Edward says fondly.

"I make a great pillow, don't I Lou" Harry jokes. He puts one hand around my waist and one on the back of my head.

"Mmmm " I say sleepily.

"Just rest baby" Harry says.

It's silent for a while as I close my eyes.

"He's warm Ed" Harry says.

"I know, I've ordered new antibiotics, I think he's got an infection in his kidney again" Edward replies with a sigh.

"Is he okay?" Harry asks worriedly.

"He's stable yeah, I'm concerned about his breathing though, it's been quite erratic and unstable, could be hypothermia or a chest infection. He was sleeping okay though, until his nightmare woke him up" Edward says to Harry. 

"Shit" Harry says.

"Don't panic babe, I promise I've got him, I promise I'll look after him" Edward tells Harry.

"I know, I trust you. Unlike me" Harry says as his grip on me tightens.

"Babe, it wasn't your fault that he was taken, you were hurt and drugged, there was nothin you could have done, please stop blaming yourself" Edward says sympathetically.

"I can't Edward, he's here because of me, because I let my guard down for a second. I did this to him" Harry says brokenly.

"No That fucker did this to him, not you, please babe, please don't do this to yourself, Lou has a long recovery ahead of him but he's tough and a fighter and he's alive because of that, he's going to be okay, he's going to get through this, we all are. The last thing Louis would want is for you to blame yourself" Edward finishes.

I feel Harry sniffle and my chest constricts with guilt, this isn't Harry's fault, he can't blame himself.

I slowly lift my head up and look Harry straight in the eyes.

"Please don't, I love you so much and you didn't do this, please, please don't think you did Harry please" I say as I look at Harry, I love him so much,

"I'm so sorry you had to go through everything you did darling, it hurts me so much when I think about the pain you must have gone through" Harry says and he sounds pained, 

"It's not your fault" I whisper. I can't think about all that right now.

"I love you and I'll never leave your side again. I'll protect you forever and always I promise" Harry says.

I smile slightly.

"I know" I say as I get comfy on Harry again. 

"Please forgive me" Harry asks 

"Okay, but there is nothing to forgive, I love you" I say 

"I love you too" Harry tells me as again I go under.

........

"Every time I move he starts crying out in pain" Harry says 

"His temp won't break either Li, 39.9 all night" Edward says worriedly.

"Breathing?" Liam asks.

"Unstable, worse over the last three hours" Edward replies.

"Thoughts?" Liam asks, 

"Kidney infection and hypothermia" Edward replies.

"Shit, this complicates everything. Get a scan organised, we will have to be prepared to respirate him" Liam says.

This is all so scary but I'm not really with it enough to understand, all I know is I'm in pain and I don't want to move,

"Kiddo" Liam says, trying to stir me.

"It hurts" is all I manage to say back,

"I know bud, Edward and I are going to try and fix it for you okay, but we need you to let go of Harry" Liam tells me gently

"No, please, he's mine, I want him" I say, distraught. 

"I'm yours baby, and you're my good boy, but I need to move so Liam and Edward can make you feel better" Harry tells me as he strokes my hair.

"No" I whine.

"I'll hold your hand the whole time, I promise" Harry tells me.

"That's right Lou, Harry won't leave your side" Liam says.

I cry out in pain as Harry moves off the bed, leaving me alone and cold. I shiver violently without his body warmth.

"Shhhhh, I'm here, I'm here" Harry says as he grabs my hand and strokes my head.

"So cold" I whimper.

"Here's another blanket baby" Edward says as he puts a warm blanket over me.

I'm wheeled into a scanning room and Harry, true to his word holds my hand, I can't stop shaking and my breathing is harsh and wheezy, my body aching and so sore.

There is a bunch of medical jargon thrown around in a panic after my scan, I understand none of it until Liam comes over to tell me they need to take me to surgery to fix my kidney. 

"No Liam, please" I plead.

I'm so scared right now.

"Baby listen, we are going to take good care of you and fix you right up okay" Edward tells me.

"I'm scared" I say truthfully.

"We know angel but there is nothing to be scared of, we will have you feeling much better in no time" Edward reassures me.

"Can Harry come too" I plead.

The boys all look at each other.

"Just until you're asleep okay" Liam says. 

I nod my head in agreement, as I'm wheeled straight into surgery. I'm met with a doctor who says he will be the one putting me to sleep. I'm wheeled into the freezing cold room and my grip on Harry is so tight, 

"It's okay little one, I'm right here, just relax" Harry tells me,

"Hi there Louis, I'm Lucy, I'm a nurse and I'm going to help look after you today"'she says cheerily.

I look at her scared shitless.

"It's okay to be scared, but i promise everyone in this room is here to help you and will look after you. Dr Tomlinson and Dr Styles are the best" she says smiling as she fiddled with my drips.

I grip Harry tightly, 

"It's okay, calm your breathing for me little one" Harry says. 

Edward and Liam are not in the room yet and it makes me nervous, I'm so glad Harry is here.  
.  
When it's time to go to sleep the sleep doctor comes over 

"Okay buddy, I'm going to put something in your drip now and it's going to make you feel really sleepy" the nice doctor tells me.

"No, I don't want to" i panic

"It's okay, you're okay just relax and let the medicine work" the Dr tells me.

Lucy comes over and takes my other hand and holds it tight, reassuring me.

"Where's Liam and Edward?" I ask before I go under, I need to make sure they are here.

"Just scrubbing in sweetheart, it's all okay" Lucy tells me.

I then feel the effects of the drug and my body begins to go lax.

"That's it baby, just relax, I'll be here when you wake up" Harry tells me 

I try to fight the drug as hard as I can.

"Don't fight it baby, just go with it, I'm here, you're safe" Harry tells me

And then I'm completely out


	20. Chapter 20

Nine days later I'm pulled back to reality and out of my coma, my body has been healing nicely over the last week and a half, my temp is down my infections under control. My leg and arm are healing like they should, so are my lung and ribs. I wake up in a normal ward, out of intensive care. The pain isn't as bad as it was before and I'm glad my body is physically healing, but emotionally I don't know where I'm at. 

Three weeks pass and I don't talk much, I don't eat much either. Harry and Edward stay as much as they can, the boys are in and out everyday at some point and tell me they can't wait for me to come home. Everyone is slowly slipping back to normality before everything happened, back to their own lives, but me, I feel like I'm trapped and I'm slowly slipping. My nightmares are constant, the feeling of dread still present in my gut, the feeling of uselessness seeps in. I feel like a burden on Harry and Edward as they are the ones mostly looking after me. As my boyfriends, they are dutifully by my side but I wonder how long it will last. How long until I become to much, until my baggage and trauma make them leave. 

"How's my boy this morning?" Edward comes into my room smiling widely. 

I look towards him.

"Fine" I smile slightly.

He looks at me with concern.

"You haven't slept again have you" He asks as he sighs.

I shrug.

"The nursing staff said you didn't eat again last night, or this morning" He says as he fiddles with my drips.

Again I shrug.

"Lou, baby" he starts and stops.

I guess he doesn't want another argument, he's getting fed up.

"Well, Listen, I'm here to take your leg cast off today" He says as he gets a few things ready.

Thank god, I'm so thankful for that. I don't really respond and just let Edward do his thing, he's eyeing me the whole time and wants to ask questions but I know he doesn't want to push me. When it's done and my leg is finally free, I feel so much better. Now I can put my sweats on and not have to worry about my cast getting caught. 

"Listen kiddo, we've all been talking" Edward says as he sits on the bed next to me.

I look at him warily, this can't be good.

"Harry, the boys and I...we've noticed you really aren't doing so well here, you're not eating and not coping too well. So, we....we've decided, we think it's better for you to finish of your recovery at home, we were going to discharge you today" He tells me smiling slightly .

I can't wait to get out of here, this is good news, I smile slightly.

"There is is, that's the smile I miss" Edward says back, kissing me.

"Can we leave now?" I ask, pushing the sheets back and wincing.

"Woah, woah, woah, easy there, we have to wait for Liam and Harry baby" Edward says.

I sigh and pull the sheets back up.

"Get some rest and we will discuss it more when they are both here, I'll be back soon. Edward says and kisses me on the head. I nod as I watch Edward leave the room and me alone with my thoughts.

 

An hour later Harry, Liam and Edward come into the room.

"Okay let's go" I say in Lue of a greeting 

"Well hello to you too" Harry says chuckling.

"There are rules first Lou, before we leave okay" Liam says pointedly.

I sigh again as Liam and Edward start removing my drips and things, I've only been to the toilet twice with a nurse and my body is still so fucking sore, I just want to leave though.

"You are still very much recovering, you'll be on medication for your spleen, infections and pain, the first sign of anything untoward, you're back here instantly, got it" Liam says.

I nod in response. 

"You're going to be tired and sore, no pushing yourself to get better too soon okay. Listen to your body and rest" Edward says. 

"The no eating thing is also stopping right now, we won't have that complicating things further, understand" Harry adds.

Fuck this sounds like to much trouble, I'm exhausted already.

"And we've arranged a psychologist to come visit you, starting next week" Liam says carefully.

"What? No, I'm not seeing anyone" I say angrily.

"We wouldn't normally allow you to leave the hospital without seeing someone Louis, after everything you've been through, this needs to happen, no arguments" Liam says, 

Tears prick my eyes.

"There is also a lot that's happened over the weeks you've been here Lou and the media is camped outside" Liam then adds.

My face pales.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's a big story and people know you were found and survived" Harry tells me swiping my fringe off my forehead,

"When we leave we have to go through them to get to the car" Edward says.

"Scott and Andy are here and a few of the squad to help though, okay" Harry says. 

Suddenly I don't want to leave, I guess I've been inside my bubble and now it's time to face reality. 

The boys all look at each other worriedly at my reaction.

"First things first, let's help you with a shower mmm" Edward says.

"Im fine to do it by myself" I say, lost in thought.

 

"Umm" Harry starts but Edward stops him.

"Okay, I'll get your clothes ready sweetheart" Harry says as he grabs my bag and pulls out sweats and a T-shirt for me.

I slowly make my way out of bed trying not to wince, knowing I'm being watched. This is the first time I've been out of bed alone. I need to make it myself, I can't rely on the boys anymore.

I put my feet on the ground, I'm now not attached to any drips so it's easier to move. The boys aren't watching me directly but they are all hovering in case I need them.

The moment I start walking I'm hissing and crying out in pain, I crumble but Harry is there to catch me.

"I've got you, I've got you" Harry reassures. 

He picks me up and I don't protest, I'm way to sore. He carries me to the bathroom and helps me undress. 

"It's okay that you need help sweetheart, your body has been through so much, it's going to take a while for you to be able to do things alone again and that's okay" Harry reassures me,

"It's not okay, I can't rely on you or the boys anymore" I whisper.

Harry checks the temperature of the shower and finishes taking my gown off, I'm left in just my boxers. He then ties a plastic sleeve that Edward gave him around my arm.

"We like taking care of you Louis, Edward and I love it, we wanted you to move in with us but we decided you needed the boys around too" Harry says kissing my head.

What? Move in with them, they must be joking? I don't believe they would still even want me now. I guess It's lucky they decided no, they will be sick of me in no time, moving in would have just sped up the process.

"Can I shower alone" I say.

Harry sighs.

"I'm leaving the door ajar, hold the railing and I'll be back in three minutes to check on you" Harry says pointedly.

I nod and hop in the shower, I haven't had a shower alone in so long, I wash my hair carefully with one hand and brush my teeth, it hurts so bad but I suck it up. When I get to washing myself though I loose it, my torso has bruises and three huge scars from my surgeries, I look horrid and I break down, sobbing uncontrollably. 

He did this to me, that arsehole did this to my body, he made me so no one else would find me attractive, how can Harry and Edward still want me. I know the boys can hear me right now and I need to stop. I can cry when I'm alone. 

I dry my tears finish washing myself and get out of the shower. I dress so, so slowly, trying not to panic and cry out in pain, I put on the black sweats and white sweater and socks that Harry left me. They are miles to big on me but I know they are my old size. I guess I have lost a lot of weight, I don't want to think of why.

"Harry" I call as I finish up. 

I'm so sore, I can't walk and I have to hold the sink to keep upright.

Harry smiles when he walks in, he picks me up bridal style and walks me back to the room.

"Ready to go?" Edward smiles and I nod. 

He has my bag and a bag of medication with him.

We begin walking out of the hospital and we meet Andy and Scott at the end of the hallway.

"Hey kiddo" Scott says kissing my head.

Andy smiles at me before he turns serious,

"Listen Lou, there are a lot of people out there, we're so sorry, they got wind of your release and it's packed. Are you going to be okay?" He asks.

My only other option is staying here and I don't want that, so I nod. 

"Harry's black rover is out front, police are guarding it, keys in ignition" Scott says,

"Don't talk to anyone just keep walking okay, you'll be fine" Andy says.

I grip Harry tightly, scared 

"I'll drive, you sit In the back with Louis" Edward tells Harry, 

Harry nods quickly in agreement.

"Okay, ready?" Scott asks and I nod.

We all begin walking towards the front and as soon as I get a look at how many people are there I panic, there are cameras and news reporters, signs and so many people. 

"Harry, Edward" I panic and I grip Harry so tight and twist my body until he's carrying me like a child, I wrap my legs around his waist. It hurts but I hide my head in his neck and his hand wraps protectively around my waist and my head.

"I've got you, I won't let go, you're safe with us, relax and hold on to me" Harry says.

My breathing is heavy and picks up as soon as the doors are opened and the flashes start,

"Move aside please" Andy yells to the crowd.

"Louis, how are you feeling?"

"Detective Styles, is it true you're in a relationship with Louis" 

"Dr Styles, is it true you're both marrying Louis" 

"Louis, how did you survive"

"What's so special about you that you lived" 

"Those others should have lived too, why did you?"

"How did they find you?" 

"We deserve to know Louis" 

Is what I hear above the commotion.

"Harry" I panic.

"Were nearly there angel, I've got you just breathe" Harry whispers in my ear. 

Finally we make it to the car and Scott holds the door open while Andy leads Edward to the drivers seat.

Harry situates himself in the back seat with me straddling him.

When the doors shut and the sounds of the media drown to silence as we drive I'm relieved.

"Are....are people mad I'm alive?" I ask the quiet car.

"Louis, no...wha?" Edward asks.

"They asked why I lived and the others didn't, why I was special" I whisper no emotion.

"Baby boy, don't listen to them, you're here because you deserve to be here, please don't go to the why" Harry says.

I sigh and cuddle in closer, there is no use making the boys upset with me over this but I know I don't deserve to be here, those other boys who died because of me do.


	21. Chapter 21

The first few days at home are tough, I find it hard to move around and am confined to the couch, In front of the TV. People have been knocking on the front door at all hours of the night asking to see me. The boys have hired security now and they sit outside the front door. The boys are getting harassed at work by the media too, about me and my story and what happened. They don't seem fazed at all and haven't said anything, but it must be getting annoying. 

I'm not sleeping either, I see my captor every time my eyes shut, I'm scared to leave the house, even though he's in jail I can't help but watch my back, even when I leave a room in the safety of the house. I feel like someone is watching me all the time.

All the boys including Edward and Harry have had to go back to work and things are getting back to normal around here, including nightly dinners which I don't really eat. I'm trying my hardest to get on with things, but It's hard. My first session with my psychologist Kimberly went okay, she was really nice but we didn't talk about what happened, just about me and the boys.

My phone rings at lunch time on Tuesday, four days after being at home. I answer thinking it's Harry or Edward.

"Is that Louis Tomlinson?" The voice asks.

"Um yeah?" I ask confused.

"This is Lisa Court from the Sun, I'd just like to ask you a few questions" she says.

"Um, no sorry" I say and go to hang up, how the hell does she have my number.

"Louis, the public deserves to know what happened to you, they have the right to know why your life was spared and your peers were killed. Did you see Rhys Buttler killed? Did you watch him die, knowing your life was saved because of him?" She asks me.

My breathing picks up as flashes of Rhys being tortured run through my head. 

"Stop, please stop" I say upset.

"Tell me Louis, tell us the truth" she says and I hang up, i can't stop the flashback and it's so real. 

I turn the TV on trying to take my mind off it all, the news is on though and I see Liam and Edward being chased by cameras into the hospital, people yelling at them, asking if I'm in a relationship with Edward and Harry. Edward ignores them though. 

The clip then flips to a live broadcast, Harry is leading it, standing in front of the media addressing them.

"It has been confirmed that Louis Tomlinson has been found safe and well and an arrest has been made for his kidnapping and the murders of Joshua,Thomas, Cody and Rhys" Harry states.

A few people throw questions as Harry.

"I will not comment on the relationship status of Louis, my partner Edward and I, that is a private matter and nothing to do with this case" Harry says in reply.

"Louis is related to officer Andy Tomlinson and if he's in a relationship with you, it's safe to say that you and Scott Styles are family and therefore he would have received special treatment and the search upgraded when he disappeared, how is that fair to the other boys" a reporter asks harshly.

"Regardless of the relationships with anyone in this police force, Louis life was at risk the same as all the other boys, Louis isn't special, he didn't receive special treatment. Another boy died while he was taken and we worked our arses of to find them both. We were lucky that Louis's captor decided to keep him alive a little longer. When we found Louis, he was on the verge of death, he too very nearly lost his life" Harry says, starting to get angry.

"But again, his brother and your partner were the ones to help save his life, how can you say he didn't receive special treatment?" Another reporter asks.

"My parter Edward and Louis brother Liam are the best at what they do, regardless of who they are treating. Louis is not more special than any of those boys. None of them deserved to go through what they did and unfortunately only one of them survived, but that boy will forever have to deal with what he went through, don't you think hats a hard enough trade off for his life" Harry says and then he walks away from the media.

Harry is mad at me, I'm not special, I'm hated, I should have died, fuck this all. 

My phone then starts ringing again and I see it's Harry, I ignore it but it rings again. I sigh and answer.

"Hello" I say upset.

"Baby, just checking in on you, how are you feeling!" Harry asks.

"Fine" I say.

"Did you take your pain relief" he asks. 

"Um no I don't need it" I say, it's a lie, I'm hurting so badly but I deserve it. Those boys didn't deserve to die, the least I can do is feel pain for them.

"Louis, you know what Edward and Liam said, you need to take it regardless so it doesn't get too much" Harry tells me,

"Okay" I say.

"Are you okay Lou?" He asks then, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, I saw your press conference" I tell him.

"Shit" Harry says away from the phone.

"Listen Louis, you shouldn't be watching the TV" he tells me.

"Um why? Cause I'll see how much people hate me and wish I'd died too, including my boyfriends, or are you even that anymore? I'm hated by everyone cause I didn't die, I'm not special for living I'm just unlucky" I tell him.

"Louis, no baby, I didn't mean any of what I said, it's the media" Harry tries to explain.

"I know, they called me, they won't stop calling me, they say I should have died too, that it's unfair I lived and then you said the same thing" I say.

"No Louis, I never said that or meant that" Harry says upset.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I say.

"Louis" Harry tries.

"I've got to go, I'm tired. I'll see you later or tomorrow or whatever" I say and I hang up.

I sigh and just lie on the couch, it hurts to move, it hurts to think and it hurts to breathe. I loose track of time as I stare at the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. 

Harry, Andy and Scott are the first ones home.

"Louis?" Harry calls as he comes to find me.

He's in his signature black jeans and button up, his holster around his torso and hair in a bun, he's so hot. I look towards him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

Scott and Andy come up behind him.

"Sweetheart, have you eaten today?" Harry asks me concerned.

I shrug.

"Come on, up now, let's get food into you" Andy says.

I freak out at the bought of moving my painful body.

"No, don't touch me please" I nearly yell and wince as it hurts.

"Fuck Louis, you haven't taken any pain relief have you" Harry says more to himself.

"Just leave me alone please, I'm fine, I just want to be alone" I say upset.

"You've been alone all day buddy, we're here to look after you now" Scott says.

"I'm going to get you food and medicine" Andy says as he shakes his head and walks off.

"I'm fine alone" I say.

"Someone needs to be here with him Haz, he should still be in hospital with someone around to help, the poor kid can hardly move by himself" Scott says lowly so I'm not supposed to hear.

"I know Scott, out of all of us you'd think someone would be around at all times" Harry says frustratingly.

"Can you guys seriously fuck off" I say angrily.

I can't believe they are talking about me like this right now, like I'm not here, like I'm some burden that needs to be watched.

"Excuse me?" Harry says domineeringly. 

"Louis William" Scott reprimands. 

"I know you're upset and in pain, but please do not speak to us like that" Scott then adds.

"What's gotten into you today" Harry asks.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" I ask angrily.

I make myself stand up, I want to get to my comfortable bed and never leave it again, back to my safe bubble.

"Louis, that's enough, what's going on. I know you're upset about the media conference today but you haven't even let me explain" Harry says upset.

"Explain what? I've been harassed all day by media wanting my story, asking me why I didn't die and why I was lucky enough to live. You guys are talking about me like I'm not even here, like I'm some burden that you need to watch. The media is saying that I deserved to die too, and you got up there and basically agreed with them" I yell at Harry.

"Okay calm down, stop yelling kiddo, we understand why you're upset" Scott says sympathetically.

"Do you have any idea what I went through over those eight weeks? None of you have even asked me or even tried to bring it up because you can't handle it. Have you ever thought that I might need to talk to you guys about it all, about what the fuck happened to me? You don't want to know though, you don't care, none of you do. You all wish I'd died to, I tried, believe me, I prayed I'd just never wake up, after every single beating, but it didn't happen, so I'm sorry" I yell, tears in my eyes as Andy makes himself known in the doorway.

"Louis" Harry starts. 

I pick up the lamp from beside the couch and throw it across the room.

"Don't talk to me, I don't want to be with you or Edward anymore, I'm ending whatever we had and I don't want to ever see any of you ever again" I yell and I turn around and walk as fast as I can through the pain, the boys just watching me go.

Harry doesn't even try to chase me or come after me, I just gave him what he wanted I guess, he's free of me now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments on the last chapter. You guys were so lovely!! So in return here is another, longer chapter for you. Only five more to go. Love you guys and thanks for your support. Xoxox

A knock on my door three hours later wakes me from my thoughts.

Kimberly walks into the room, a slight smile on her face. We didn't have an appointment so the boys obviously called her. 

"Hey kiddo" she says

Kimberly is really pretty, with long black hair and warm brown eyes. She's in jeans and a T-shirt today, different from her usual skirt and heels. She makes her way into the room and sits on my bed next to me. I sit up and cross my legs, wincing at the pain.

"Hi" I say sheepishly.

"The boys tell me you aren't eating, sleeping or taking your pain relief" she sighs.

I shrug.

"You know that was a deal for leaving the hospital, you promised to do all those things" she says gently.

"I....don't want to anymore" I say quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Why Hun, can you let me in and talk to me about some things?" She asks kindly.

I sigh.

"Look, I know I told the boys I wanted to talk about what happened but I don't anymore" I tell her,

"That's okay you know, don't push yourself to talk. Sometimes we feel brave enough that we think we can do it and other times we really just want to stay quiet. It's all okay Louis" she tells me.

"But, it isn't" I say.

"The boys told me about the media harassing you" Kimberly says.

"Yeah, they hate me" I chuckle dryly.

"And you think the boys do too?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say with no hesitation.

"Can I ask why?" She says.

I look towards her, finally meeting her eyes,

"I'm a burden, I can't even walk up the stairs alone without hurting myself, I can't even go outside alone, I flinch at everything. All I can see and hear when I close my eyes are Rhys screams and the feeling of just wanting to die because of the pain. Why would they want to be around me now? Why would they want that on their shoulders?" I ask quietly. 

"Louis, I can tell you honestly, I have never in my entire career seen a family like yours. Those boys downstairs would do absolutely everything and anything for you, they love you to absolute pieces. I can see it every time they mention you, every time I mention you, their eyes light up. Edward and Harry are completely head over heels and the protectiveness that comes from them is quite scary to be honest" Kimberly smiles.

I smile the tiniest bit 

"They are worried endlessly about you and about how to give you what you need. I know, we all know, that you need to start talking about what happened to you and we will face it all, but in stages, when you're ready and it's okay not to be ready" she tells me.

"I want to talk because I want to sleep again, I want to get back to normal, but then I start remembering things and I feel like I can't breathe. I don't want to go back there, to him and his words and the pain, but I deserve the pain" I say choked.

"Why do you think you deserve pain Louis?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"Because I lived and they didn't, the pain Rhys was in was more than my pain and he died while I got to live. The least I can do is be in pain now, it's nothing to what they went through because of me" I tell her truthfully.

"Have you ever thought of harming yourself Louis, like cutting yourself" she asks innocently.

"No" I say truthfully,

"Well, what you're doing now, with the pain and not taking your pain relief. It's a form of self harm honey" she says gently as she rubs my thighs.

"No, it's not, it's what I deserve, it's what they would have wanted" I tell her.

"No honey, no it's not and you shouldn't be taking the burden of all of this, none of this is your fault and I promise you, you are going to be okay and accept that" Kimberly says.

I look at her, I don't say anything, I can't, I don't know what to say to that. She smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow, you did good kiddo, you need to talk to the boys though okay, stop doing all of this on your own. They love you and want to help" she tells me determinedly.

She gets up to leave the room. I sigh and curl up on the bed again, just thinking, 

Edward knocks ten minutes later and comes over, he takes his shoes and scrubs off and gets into bed behind me, he doesn't say anything and he wraps me up in his arms tightly and I let him as a few tears escape.

"I love you so much little one, Harry and I both do and we are here to help you get through this, we want to help you and we want to be the two people you lean on most baby. We're here for the long haul and we will never, ever leave your side, no matter how much of a burden you think you are. You're recovering and we will do every single thing we can to make that a positive process baby, we love you" Edward tells me determinedly. 

 

"Than why did Harry say what he did?" I question shakily.

"Because that's his job baby, and he thought he was protecting you. When the media find out we are all in a relationship the hate will probably get worse, everyone will think you got special treatment" 

"They all ready think that and what does it matter anyway, I'm not good enough and I still don't even know why I survived, I should have been dead" I say seriously.

"Please, please don't ever say that Louis, I don't know what any of us would have done if you hadn't have made it. Finding you alive but so close to death was heartbreaking for everyone. You literally had a few hours before it would have been to late" Edward confesses.

I lose it then and cry. I hurt so badly and I just want it all to stop.

"Baby, shhhhhh, I've got you, I will never leave you, just know that I'm here, it's okay, just let it out" Edward encourages me.

Eventually I calm down in Edwards strong arms, I miss Harry and I feel terrible for what I said to him. 

It's quite for a while as we Edward strokes my hair, relaxing me.

"Liam and I were hoping to remove your cast on your arm today, would you like to come downstairs and I can take it off?" Edward asks me.

"Is Harry and Andy and Scott down there?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yes, but they are just very worried about you, they aren't mad or anything" Edward says.

"But Harry will be, I...I.. told him......I said that I" I say getting upset.

"I know, he told me little one, he understands you were upset" Edward tells me gently.

"I didn't mean it" I whisper.

"We know" Edward says.

I sigh and we both get up off the bed, I'm so sore and Edward ends up picking me up bridal style and carrying me downstairs.

We enter the lounge where everyone is sitting around in PJ's ready to put on a movie. There is Chinese and pizza, as well as junk food all over the big coffee table. The boys all getting ready to eat. 

They all stop and look towards us when we enter.

"Hey buddy, coming to join us for a movie?" Jax asks smiling.

"Um" I say.

"Come have some dinner kiddo and we can remove that cast hey" Liam says kindly.

I nod in agreement as I'm carried to the couch. Edward sits me in the middle of Harry and Scott. Andy comes over and kisses my head, while Edward goes to start getting something from the kitchen.

"Okay?" Harry asks me.

I turn to him and nod.

"I'm....um....I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean it" I say shyly.

"It's okay baby, I know, I'm sorry for what I said to the media, I should have checked with you first, I was just trying to protect you" Harry says

"I know" I say smiling slightly.

Harry smiles at me and kisses my head, lingering as he places his hand on the back of my head.

"I love you little one" he says. 

"I love you too Harry, so much" I say. I then launch for him and he holds me tightly as we share a makeup cuddle.

"Well, if thats not the cutest thing in the world I'll be dammed" Scott says smiling at us. 

I turn towards him.

"I'm sorry too Scott, for what I said" I tell him.

"I know kiddo, it's okay, come here" Scott says pulling me in to him.

I go willingly and cuddle up next to him as he eats.

"You have to eat something Lou so what would you like kiddo" Andy says.

I sigh.

"I dunno, whatever I guess" I say. 

Andy nods and starts dishing up some food. 

Edward and Liam come back in the room and Edward has his kit with him. He kneels in front of me and so does Liam. Edward grabs a pair of huge scissors from his bag and Liam holds my arm out.   
My eyes widen at the thought of pain.

"It's okay Lou, it won't hurt a bit" Liam reassures me chuckling a little, 

I nod and curl up closer to Scott as the scissors cut through my cast. When it's done my arm feels so light and a bit gross. 

"There you go, now it will still be a little sore, like a sprain, so go easy okay" Liam says and I nod.

I get to examining my hand when I come across the cut on my palm, it's healed over but there is dried blood around the cut, the fresh cut that was made by my captor. I run my fingers over the scar and it happens so quickly and I have no control over it. Images of what happened to me start playing over and over in my head. 

"How dare they touch what's mine"

"I will hurt you when I want"

"You're mine" 

I feel my body go completely rigid and cold, like ice water has been poured over me. I can feel myself shaking and my breathing is fast, my heart is going a million miles a minute and I feel like my chest is about to explode. The images keep going and then the pain as my captor brings out the knife and cuts open my hand, it's like I'm there and I can't take it. Please, please let this be a dream.

"Lou" Liam's voice worries.

"Jax grab a blanket" Edwards voice says.

"It's not real Lou, it's okay, everything is fine" Scott is saying next to me.

How do they know what's happening, how can they see what's inside my head?

"Baby boy, it's okay, relax your breathing, he's not here, you're safe, we will protect you" Harry's voice tells me.

The images then suddenly stop and I'm back on the couch, the boys surrounding me, reassuring me. 

I can't seem to relax though and my breathing is still harsh.

"Make it stop" I croak.

"Just relax sweetheart" Edward tells me, he's kneeling directly in front of me.

"Can I touch you baby?" Harry asks.

I wonder why he's asking.

I nod my head, I need comfort. Harry wastes no time as he pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him, his arms protectively around me as he soothes me.

"It's okay, you're safe" 

"It's all okay"

"Such a good boy Lou" 

"You're doing so well" 

The boys all tell me. 

Harry's smell and protective hold eventually calm me down, knowing I'm safe and that it was just a flashback is reassuring but not any less scary. 

After a a few minutes of silence after I calm down, the boys all getting their breaths back and relaxing. Liam speaks.

"Do...do you want to talk about it?" He asks carefully.

"N..not......not yet" I say sadly.

"It's okay, when you're ready bud" Liam reassures. 

"Sweetheart, let's get some food into you hey" Edward says.

The boys all move back to eating and getting ready for a movie, everyone still on edge a little.

I shake my head at Edward.

"Baby, you have to eat, please" Harry asks. 

My grip on Harry's shirt is so harsh my knuckles are turning white, I don't want to move I'm scared and I'm sore.

"Just relax little one, come on just relax" Harry coaches me, I'm still so tense, 

"I'm sore and I'm scared and i feel....., if I let you go you won't be real" I whisper .

Edward and Harry share a pained look with each other. 

"I know it's scary baby boy but, we promise you we are real and you are completely safe" Edward tells me truthfully as he strokes my hair.

"How about we go slow okay, let's let go of my shirt first, go slow" Harry says and I listen.

I slowly release my tight grip.

"There you go, good boy, see we're still here" Edward says smiling.

"Okay now sit up slowly" Harry says.

I do and I wince at the pain

"There you are, good job baby" Harry says.

"I'm going to get you some pain relief sweetheart and you can have it after your dinner" Edward tells me.

I nod as he kisses my head and gets up.

I look back at Harry who's looking at me fondly.

"You're so gorgeous baby" he says stroking my cheek.

I smile a little.

"Thank you....thank you for......for everything" I say sincerely.

"You deserve the world Louis and we promise to give it to you" Harry says smiling.

I can't help but disagree with Harry's words, I don't feel like I deserve anything. I sigh and look at my lap.

"What is it baby?" Harry asks.

"Nothing.....its fine, I'm fine"I say.

Harry looks like he doesn't believe me but he chooses to let it go. He helps me up and I sit on the couch next to him, I pull the blanket up over me and Harry hands me my plate of food, It's not much, thankfully. Harry watches me from the corner of his eye while he eats, as I don't make a move to eat straight away.

Edward comes back into the room and places my pain tablets and a water on the coffee table, he kisses my head and sits beside me, in the middle of me and Harry. I see the look Harry and Edward give each other and they give me two minutes of playing with my food before they say something.

"You know, you can talk to us about anything kiddo" Edward says.

I look towards him and nod.

"So would you like to talk about why you're not eating?" Harry continues.

"Um no" I say stubbornly.

"Sweetheart, you need to start eating, you said you would when you left the hospital, tell us what's going on" Edward says.

I'm starting to get upset and frustrated again now.

"Why is it even a big deal?" I ask frustratingly.

"Because in order to recover you need to nourish your body by eating and you're severely underweight now" Edward tells me gently.

"Yeah well you try living of water and a piece of bread a week for two months" I say angrily.

The rest of the boys all stop what they are doing and look towards me at my outburst.

"Lou, we didn't mean to bring up what happened, we know and understand, we just want you to start eating again" Harry explains.

"Well I cant eat much without feeling sick and my stomach is uneasy all the time and I don't feel well and I don't feel like eating at the moment. I'm still alive and breathing, I'm still here I'n not dying so can you just leave it" I say upset.

The room falls silent and everyone looks at each other, my emotions are all over the place at the moment as I try to deal with everything and I don't mean to snap and get nasty but I just want to do things at my own pace, without feeling like I'm disappointing the boys.

"Okay buddy, just eat what you feel like tonight and we will try again in the morning" Jax says understandingly.

I reach forward to place my plate on the coffee table, without taking a bite. 

I see them all sigh defeated.

I then reach for the pain relief on the table.

"Lou, you can't have them without food, I'm sorry bud" Liam says.

"Why?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"Because they are to strong bud, if you have three mouth fulls of dinner, I can give you the tablets" Liam tries to compromise.

I guess I'll just be in pain all night then, what's new.

"It's fine, I don't need it anyway" I say and lean back onto the lounge.

"Baby, you're in so much pain, we can see. If you want to go back to the hospital so we can get on top of your pain we can take you in" Edward says.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's fine I can handle it, I'm fine" I say panicking, I hate hospitals and I don' t want to go back there.

"Okay, okay, relax" Andy tells me.

"I'm fine, just watch the movie already, stop fussing over me, I can handle it all" I nearly yell.

I wipe away a few tears but the boys don't say anything, they just nod and look at my worriedly before they go back to eating and setting the movie up.


	23. Chapter 23

I close my eyes and curl up on the couch hoping the pain will subside a little, I'm nearly all the way off when i shift my body and wince at the pain, a small whimper escapes me but only Harry and Edward hear as Edward is next to me on the couch, cuddled up to Harry. 

I pretend to be asleep though so they won't bug me.

"Li, do you have any Pain meds we can give him in a syringe?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, it will knock him out for a good eight hours though" Liam says.

"I think its best, he's whimpering and wincing in his sleep" Edward says.

"Yeah okay, sure, I'll go get it" Liam says, 

"Kimberly is right isn't she, he's punishing himself with pain" Ben's voice says.

It's silent for a minute before Scott sighs.

"We think so Benny" Scott says sympathetically. 

"I hate this" Ben replies. 

"We all do bud, we know it's hard seeing Louis in pain and not himself but it's going to take time for him to recover" Andy tells Ben. 

"Yeah but now he's self harming, he's doing this on purpose because he thinks he deserves it, he doesn't and i want to fix it but I can't" Ben says getting upset. 

"It's okay Bud, we will work this all out and Louis will be fine okay, I promise he's going to be himself again" Jax says reassuringly, 

"Are you going to leave him?" Ben then asks and I know it's directed at Edward and Harry.

My stomach is in knots and my breathing stops as I wait to hear the answer, the truthful answer because they think I can't hear it .

"Benny, we are here for the long run, we are never leaving Louis, no matter how much he pushes us away" Edward says and to say I'm relieved is an understatement. 

"We all need to try to understand that he's hurting and he's trying to deal with this all himself, it's going to take a little while for him to open up and start forgiving himself and realising it's not his fault. He's going to push us all away, it's going to be frustrating and hurtful but we need to realise this isn't about us, it's about him and finding a way to cope with what's happened. We need to be there for him and not get upset or angry at him. He's been through something horrific and he needs us to understand that" Harry says seriously. 

It's silent but I can imagine everyone nodding in agreement.

"We would never leave him or think this is to hard Benny, Louis is everything to us, our world and we wouldn't be anywhere else. He comes first and that's just how it's always going to be" Harry says.

"I'm glad he has you" Ben says back and I can hear his smile.

"So do you want to give this to him then? I don't really want to be yelled at when he wakes up" Liam says teasingly.

Edward chuckles.

"Okay, I think I should wake him up first though and let him know" Edward says. 

I feel Edward kneel down in front of me and shake me gently, I wince at the slight movement of my body. 

"Louis, baby, it's okay" he says as I open my eyes. 

Edward grabs my wrist and takes my pulse.

"Shit, Li, its racing" Edward says concerned. 

"Lou, how much pain are you in? Please, you can't lie right now, we will have to take you back in something could be wrong" Liam says.

I whine in pain.

"Just hurts" I say, the pain is getting way to much to handle.

"Scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst" Edward asks.

Before I can stop myself I'm talking.

"It's a ten and I can't take any more, I'm sorry" I cry as tears roll down my face.

"Good boy baby, thank you for being honest sweetheart" Harry says as he comes over, he pulls me into his lap and I don't protest. 

"Edward has some strong pain relief to put into your arm, that way you don't need food okay, it's going to let you sleep and recover " Harry tells me.

At this point I don't really care, I just need it to stop. 

I nod my head and latch on to Harry as Edward inserts the syringe.

"You're going to get a bit sleeping now kiddo, just relax on Harry and we will be here when you wake up" Edward tells me, swiping my forehead.

"Promise?" I ask as my eyes begin to droop.

"Always" Edward smiles as I fall asleep in the comfort of Harry's arms.

............

"He's not ready for that Harry" Andy says.

"I know Andy but Finn is on my back, I can't stall much longer" Harry responds heatedly.

"Fuck Finn" Andy spits back.

"Andy, I am just as angry and concerned about this as you are, but you know in order for the case to go ahead further Louis is the key part and we need his statement" Harry says, trying to sound sympathetic.

My stomach does a flip at Harry's words. I just woke up after a much needed long sleep and my pain is significantly better. I know listening in on Harry and Andy's argument is not right, but I just came for something to eat. The rest of the boys must be at work. 

I make myself known in the kitchen before they get too heated. 

"Please don't fight" I whisper out.

"Lou" Andy sighs relieved.

"It's okay baby, we are just having a discussion, we aren't fighting" Harry smiles.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Andy asks.

"Better" I say.

Both boys smile back at me. 

"Are you mad at me?" I ask tentatively.

"Mad at you? No baby, never, never" Harry says lovingly.

"It's just work stuff buddy" Andy tells me.

"But it's work....work about me" I say.

Both boys sigh.

"We need your statement for trial and we haven't wanted to push you" Andy says

"Oh" I whisper.

"If you're not ready sweetheart, it's okay" Harry says.

"But you need it for trial, what if I don't give one?" I ask.

"Well we can't really use what happened to you as evidence against Stanly" Andy says.

This means I have to relive everything that happened, talk about it all. I don't know if I want to go through every single detail again, but if it helps bring some kind of justice to Cody, Rhys, Josh and Tom than I at least owe them that much. 

"Can......can you be there with.......with me?" I ask shyly to both boys.

"Of course we will Lou, we will make sure Kimberly is there too and if you want the other boys involved we can arrange that as well" Andy tells me.

"Okay, can....we do it here?" I ask.

Harry and Andy look at each other.

"We can do it here yeah, we can make that work baby" Harry tells me gently.

I nod my head, appetite long forgotten.

"Are you hungry?" Andy asks trying to change the subject.

"You've been asleep an entire night and day" Harry tells me as he comes over and lifts me up gently, he places me on the counter and stands between my legs, swiping my fringe off my forehead.

"I'm still tired" I tell him.

"That's pretty normal baby" Harry says, he kisses my forehead and I lean into him seeking his comfort.

"How about some Mac and Cheese?" Andy asks as he searches the cupboards. 

"Okay" I say tiredly. 

Both boys smile widely, relieved I'm willing to eat something. 

Andy's phone then rings, he looks at it then up at Harry and I 

"It's okay, take it, I've got him" Harry smiles.

Andy nods his head in thanks and leaves the kitchen.

Harry turns his attention back to me, his gaze falls on my lips and he reaches out cup my cheek. He looks so gorgeous. 

"I love you" Harry tells me.

"I love you" I whisper.

Harry then connects our lips and we share a long snog, God I've missed Harry and his lips and the safety of his arms and his smell. I relax as his tongue invades my mouth, I whimper and grip his shirt as neither of us come up for air. 

Eventually Harry pulls back and I whine in protest.

"We will continue that when you've eaten" Harry smirks.

I smile in response as I watch Harry flit around the kitchen, cooking my mac and cheese.

I eat half the bowl of mac and cheese, it's a struggle but Harry is full of praises and loving words that it makes me want to keep going. 

"Hey, I have to go to the store and pick up a few things and drop by the house to get Edward and I a change of clothes, would you like to come?" Harry asks.

It would be the first time since I've been found that I've left the house, I'm nervous to agree but I want to be with Harry and how bad could going to the store be? I need to start getting back to doing what I used to, so I guess I should probably go.

"Ummmm, okay but like....can you.....um never mind, yeah I'll come" I say.

"No baby, what were you going to say?" Harry asks kindly.

I sigh.

"Im nervous, can you, hold my hand?" I say childishly 

Harry smiles.

"I won't let go" he tells me and I smile slightly.

Harry helps me to my room and I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and they nearly fall off me, I then put on my navy blue sweeter and it falls off my collarbones. 

Harry doesn't say anything but I know he is concerned, he helps put my black vans on and we get ready to leave.

We walk out to his car after saying goodbye to Andy and after Harry made me take some more pain relief. I sit shot gun and when we're on our way I feel weird, like I haven't been outside in years. I watch out the window as people get on with their daily life, laughing and living. I don't know if I'm ever going to get back to that, ever going to feel like laughing again.

I can see Harry watching me, I turn and meet his eyes.

"Okay?" He smiles. 

I shrug.

"I'm here to listen" he simply tells me.

I sigh.

"I'm jealous of all those people out there, it's silly, but I want to be like them, I don't want to feel like this anymore" I tell Harry quietly. 

"Sweetheart, it's only been a few weeks since you've been home, give yourself time" Harry tells me.

I sigh and just nod in response, I don't want to get into this conversation right now. 

We pull up to Edward and Harry's house and get out, I follow Harry to the bedroom and watch while he packs some clothes. 

"You don't have to stay with me" I suddenly blurt out from the foot of the bed.

Harry stops his movements and looks at me confused.

"You don't want us to stay with you?" He asks me.

"I mean yeah, i do, but you and Edward haven't been back here in weeks and this is your home and I've stuffed it all up and you're paying for a house you don't even live in right now" I say hurriedly.

Harry abandons the bag on the bed and walks towards me, he grips my cheek with his large hand and looks me in the eyes.

"You are number one, Edward and I are here for you and that means being by your side right now. We will move in permanently if that's what you want, or you can come here, it's up to you, we're going at your pace and with whatever you want baby boy" Harry says soothingly,

"But you can't rearrange your life for me, what if you resent me later on or something?" I ask scared.

"Resent you? For what? We want to be with you, Edward and I don't care where that is, it's you we want and need nothing else baby" Harry tells me. 

I look back into his eyes and when he leans in to kiss me I feel a warmth I haven't felt in forever, his strong hands and comforting smell relax me and I find myself submitting instantly, returning his kiss heatedly.

"Fuck I've missed you" he tells me.

"I've missed you too, so much" I tell him and we're back to snogging.

Harry backs me up and I'm pushed onto the bed gently, he hovers over me, never breaking the kiss. He explores my body with his hands and his tongue licks into my mouth effortlessly. We break away panting, I move a little and wince, my pain is starting to come back. Harry kisses me and pulls back.

"We will continue that later, when you're not so sore" Harry says 

I whine in response.

"Doctors orders sweetheart, no sex for another three weeks" Harry smirks.

I huff and Harry laughs.

"Come on baby, up you get, let's get going and get you home" Harry says. 

We make it back to the car and as we are walking down the drive, I see someone with a camera near the gate of the house, I don't think much of it though as we get in and make our way to the store.


	24. Chapter 24

When we pull up to the grocery store my heart rate picks up a little, it's really busy. Harry notices my discomfort and walks around the car to get me out. He grips my hand tightly and leads me into the large grocery store.

We get a few looks from customers and I step closer to Harry who wraps his arm around me protectively. 

"You're okay, just ignore them baby" Harry whispers to me.

He grabs a shopping trolley and we start walking around, once we get further into the store it's not so busy and I relax. Harry puts certain things in the trolley, mostly veggies and meat. 

"What would you like to get baby? Edward and I can make tacos again? How does that sound?" He asks. 

"Um....okay yeah I would like that" I say blushing.

Harry smiles widely at me and we gather the ingredients to put in, along with the typical junk food that eight boys need. 

Just as we're in the last isle Edward comes rushing round the corner.

"There you are, are you guys okay?" Edward asks he seems out of breath and panicked. 

Harry and I look at him confused.

"You haven't seen?" Edward asks as he kisses us both.

"Seen what?" Harry questions.

Edward sighs and looks at me warily.

"You're both all over the news and there is a media circus outside" Edward says sympathetically.

I panic then and look at both boys pleadingly.

"Listen Lou, we won't let anything happen to you, or anyone of those reporters near you" Edward says.

"Is there a lot of them?" I ask.

"Yeah kiddo I'm sorry" Edward says.

"Why?" I ask as I panic and begin to pace.

"We don't know exactly, because you're here with Harry and it's your first time out on public we think" Edward says.

"Look,I think we should try to act as normal as possible, pay for our groceries and walk back to the car, they can't touch us and the more we look like it's not bothering us the better" Harry says.

"We will be raising more questions about our relationship?" Edward says like he's confirming the question.

They then both look towards me.

"Is that okay with you sweetheart?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I mean.....yeah it's true, I guess I can't get more hate than I'm already getting" I say.

They both take a deep breath and smile.

"Okay then, let's get this over with" Harry says. 

He pushes the trolley towards the checkout and Edward wraps me up in his arms and we follow Harry. Once we've paid and head out to the car it's insane. I grip Edward tightly.

"Louis we deserve to know what happened to you"

"Are you three an item?" 

"Why are you ignoring the public"

"You don't deserve to live you fag" 

The last comment throws me and I stumble, Harry is in front of us nearly at the car with the groceries while Edward and I are closed in on.

Edward has a tight hold on me as we try to push through, Harry is quick to place the groceries in the car and tries to come back to us for help, he's on the phone as he does,

Suddenly I'm grabbed and am pulled out of Edwards grip, I'm still sore so it hurts and I'm crowded by reporters and people throwing accusations and hurtful words at me.

I cover my head and try to cower away, I can feel myself getting scratches and bruises as I try to find my way out. 

I begin to panic, I hear police sirens and then I'm being pulled out of the crowd by Edward. He picks me up like a child and I wrap my legs around his waist and bury my face in his neck. 

"I gotcha, it's okay, I gotcha" he reassures me. 

Harry finds us and guides us out to the car as the police step in to try and break up the mob. 

When we get to the car Harry opens the door for Edward and i, Harry then turns to face the media.

"I'm calling a conference, bureau 7pm" he says coldly.

He then helps Edward shut the car door, gets in his seat and takes off towards home.

"You okay baby? Are you hurt?" Edward asks concerned as he inspects every inch of me.

I shake me head no, I'm sore but not hurt.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Harry says worriedly.

I snuggle up to Edward, it's not Harry's fault.

"Why did you call a media conference?" I ask worriedly.

Harry sighs.

"To confirm our relationship, it will hopefully dull a few of the rumours and you will be left alone" Harry says.

"I think it's a good idea if you ask for privacy Haz, tell them how hard it's all been on Lou" Edward expresses.

"Good idea, I was hoping you'd be there" Harry says to Edward.

"Of course babe, no question" Edward smiles.

"What about me?" I ask 

The boys both look towards each other in the rearview mirror.

"Are you sure you want to be there? We would love you there too but only if you're okay with it" Harry says.

"I want to be there" I say 

Both boys smile at me and I lie down on Edward.

When we enter the house the boys are all in the lounge and when we walk in i see Kimberly there to, which is strange. The boys all say their hello's and Kimberly comes over to me.

"Hey hon, can we have a little chat?" She asks and I nod.

She leads me out of the room and over to the stairs where we sit down.

"How are you holding up? I saw what happened on the news" she says gently.

"I'm fine" I say.

Kimberly looks at me, trying to read me, see if I'm telling the truth or not.

"Andy has asked me to come over so we can give your statement, are you okay with that?" She asks.

"What....now?" I panic a little.

"Yes, we can't really put it off much longer honey, I know it's tough but we're all here for you and I think you can do this" she tells me.

Tears prick my eyes. 

"Ughhhh, I don't want to" I say desperately.

"Why Lou?" She pushes.

"Cause I don't want to go there, I don't want to remember him" I say frustratedly, 

"I know, I know, but the statement is what's going to help put him away and you won't have to think about him again, you need to do this for your own recovery too Lou, I know it's hard but you need to do this" she tells me.

I nod my head, I know she's right but I'm upset and angry now and I don't want this. 

We make our way back to the room, Andy has a tape recorder set up and Scott and him are sitting on the couch with it resting on the coffee table. The boys are all sitting around the room. 

"Hey bud, come sit down here" Andy says pointing to the plush chair next to the couch opposite the recorder, Harry and Edward sit in front of me on the floor and Kimberly takes her seat next to Andy and Scott pon the couch. Ben and Jax on the floor. 

"Okay buddy I know this is hard but we're going to go slow and we just want you to tell us everything you remember. Go at your own pace and if at any time you need to stop we will stop okay" Scott tells me.

I nod and curl my legs up under me so I'm crossed legged on the chair. I'm so small the chair looks huge. 

"We're just going to start with a few questions first okay" Andy says. 

I again nod, avoiding eye contact. 

"Harry and Scott are going to lead the interview is that okay Lou? It's their job more than mine" Andy asks.

"Yeah" I whisper out. I take a deep breath, I can do this, I can do this I chant to myself.


	25. Chapter 25

"Interview with Louis Tomlinson, commencing at 4:15pm on Tuesday the 9th of October" Andy states after he pushes record.

"Louis, on the 21st of July, you were at home with Detective Harry Styles under police watch for the day. detective Styles has given his statement as to what happened to him, but could you tell us what happened in your own words?" Scott asks me professionally.

I'm not used to him being like this with me, it's intimidating.

"Um........I came out of the room and went to have a shower and get dressed and when I went to find Harry I saw him in the lounge on the floor unconscious" I say as I rub my thighs up and down.

"And do you know what time it was?" Scott asks.

"Noooo, um noon, maybe, I'm not sure" I say apologetically.

"It's okay, there is no right or wrong answer" Harry reassures me.

"And what happened when you saw Harry on the floor" Scott continues.

"Um I ran over to him, to see if he was okay and to check he was breathing, I shook him a few times but he didn't wake up" I say and swallow thickly as I remember my heart being in my throat. 

"Then what happened" Harry Presses. 

"Um I heard a voice and that guy from the club was in the house" I say as I shut my eyes. 

"Do you remember what he said to you?" Harry asks carefully.

"He said, "that won't work.....kitten" he called me kitten and he...he, said if I didn't go with him he would kill Harry and stab him and gut him in front of......of me" I say, steading my voice, 

"Good job Lou you're doing great" Scott says.

"He said I was his and then he punched me in the face and stuck a needle in my arm and that's all I remember" I say shaking.

Edward, Jax and Ben have tears in their eyes and I can't look at them.

"Did you say you would go with him Lou? Did you agree to leave with him or did he force you?" Scott asks.

"I....I agrees cause he was going to hurt Harry" I say upset.

"We know, it's okay" Harry reassures me.

"Do you remember waking up?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I was in a basement and I was.....um chained to the wall around my waist and my hands, and I was gagged and it hurt, I was on my knees in my boxers and T-shirt, it was freezing." I say as I remember.

"Did you see your captor?" Harry asks, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, he was waiting for me to wake up" I say.

"Can you describe the basement to us Lou?" Scott asks.

"It....it was cold and it had cages all around and a metal table thing in the middle of the room, there was a body tied to it and they had a bag over their head so I couldn't see who it was" I say getting upset.

"It.....it smelled like rotting flesh and I was crying, the guy from the bar.... he never said his name and he was talking to me, told me that I was his and I belonged to him and that I would learn to love him and love being with him and we would be together forever" I say as my breathing gets harsh.

"Good job hon, take some deep breaths for us, you're doing really well" Kimberly tells me.

I do as she asks and take some deep breaths. 

"He was being really nice towards me and then he found the cut on my hand, the one he cleaned at the bar, he....he then flipped his shit and started getting angry because Edward and Harry decided to stitch it up when he didn't want to, he said how dare they touch me, he knows me better that he knows what's best for me and he went crazy. He grabbed a knife and he opened the cut again. It hurt so bad and I was screaming for him to stop but that made it worse, he started beating me and hurting me and yelling at me and eventually I blacked out" I say. 

 

The boys are silent, processing my words, I still can't look at them. 

"Do you remember when you woke up next?" Harry asks, swallowing hard.

"I don't know how long it was but I woke up to screaming, ear piercing screams that I will never, ever forget. He untied me then and took me to the table, he said I'd thank him for what he was doing and he took the bag of the boys head and it was Rhys" I choke.

"It's okay sweetheart" Edward says.

"He...he was so scared and he was looking at me to help him and I couldn't, I could hardly even walk. There was a hook in him and he was being tortured. I couldn't save him, I couldn't" I say helplessly.

"It's okay relax" Kimberly instructs, 

"Everything else was a blur, he'd beat me senseless, drug me so I couldn't move, he'd rut against me and come all over me, telling me he wouldn't rape me cause I'd beg for his cock eventually, he kept me chained up, he'd torture Rhys in front of me and he would feed me a glass of water and bread every now and then.....he never changed his clothes and I never knew the day or time of day. He put videos of you guys on repeat in front of me. All he press conferences. He'd tell me you'd never find me that I was never going to see you guys again" I say quietly.

"Sweetheart" Edward whispers on the verge of breaking.

"What happened with Rhys?" Scott asks.

 

"He died in front of me, I watched as he was killed in front of me, he ran to me, asked me to save him and All I could do was watch as he choked on his own blood and died. I remember crying and vomiting.....then I just remember I woke up next and Rhys was gone, the room cleaned. He made me thank him for killing Rhys made me say thank you" I say as the tears start, I shake my head to rid the memory.

 

"I don't remember much more, I couldn't keep awake for very long at a time. I remember he left me tied to the wall for so long, when he came back, he was scared and kind of crazy, he took me upstairs to the car and put me in the boot and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital" I say.

"You did so well hon, great job" Kimberly smiles at me.

"I'm now showing Louis a picture of Stanly Green" Scott says as he hands me a picture of my captor, my breath ragged as I look into his cold eyes.

"Is that the man who did all of this to you Louis" Harry asks sternly.

"Yes" I say as I drop the picture and get up off the couch.

Edward and Harry are straight off the floor, they try to hug me and calm me but I just need space.

"I'm fine...I just....I'm fine, can I just be alone for a while" I say as I push there arms away.

I try again to leave but Andy grabs me.

"Kiddo, please, talk to us, please, we need to talk about his, off the record" Andy says and I begin to cry.

"No, I hate him, I hate him so much!" I yell as I try to get free.

Andy spins me around so I'm facing him, he cups my cheeks with his hands and looks me dead In the eyes.

"We hate him too, kid, God we hate him so much for what he did to you" Andy says as tears stream down his face too.

I grab him and latch on to him so tightly and I just cry, I sob so hard it's scary as I try to catch my breath. Andy falls to the floor with me and I straddle him as I cry. 

"It's okay, kiddo, just get it out, it's all okay" Andy reassure me.

"I feel so guilty, I wanted to die and I feel so guilty because I didn't" I choke.

"No, Louis, please, we would have died if you hadn't have come home. We need you so much, the thought of you not coming back broke us, all of us" Andy says.

"We can't tell you how broken this house was without you Louis, no one slept, no one could eat. Every single time the phone rang it was like hell, waiting to hear if you'd been found, dead or alive" Liam says.

"The day we got Rhys call we couldn't cope, we thought it was you. The feeling of having to go see the body Louis, was horrid. Having to pull up to that skate park walking over to the body.....the fucking relief I felt when I saw it wasn't you, makes me hate myself more. If it had been you though that would have been it" Harry says.

The boys confessing their feelings like this means so much, i couldn't imagine what they were going through either.

"It wasn't your fault he took me" I say sincerely to Harry.

"I let my guard down, I shouldn't have left that door. The alarm didn't go off, I didn't even hear him. And the next thing I know I'm on the floor and he's drugging me. That feeling of hopelessness knowing that when I woke up you'd be gone got to me, I'm so sorry Louis" Harry tells me.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I love you so much and I'm so sorry" I say as another round of tears start.

"Please stop saying that word Louis, it's not your fault" Jax says.

"It is" I cry.

"Louis, sweetheart tell us why it's your fault" Kimberly asks

"Because if they hadn't beaten me up they would still be alive, if I had tried to escape more I could have saved Rhys, if I hadn't have known Cody or Rhys they would still be alive" I say.

"Louis, what you just said shows it's not your fault. They chose to beat you up and torment you yes, but that's not why they died. Stanly Green is why they died. He made the choices, he made the moves and every single time he killed, it was his fault and his fault alone" Kimberly says.

"Louis, having you on that table, operating on you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. Knowing so many lives were effected by my choices and decisions in that room, it was horrid, knowing your life was in my hands. God it was torture, but I couldn't let anyone else touch you. I needed to save you and if I hadn't of had succeeded...l. fuck I don't know, Louis, you mean so fucking much to me and I love you, two months without you was the worst in mine and Harry's life and I never, ever want to go through that again" Edward tells me.

"I slept in your bed the whole time you were gone, I couldn't cope without you very well. I was mad at Harry for weeks for letting him get you and I feel so bad for that. It wasn't his fault and I know that but I just wanted you back" Ben says.

"I shut the club, I couldn't face working there, the staff would ask about you every single day and I couldn't take it anymore. You mean so much to us Lou and every time I went their it reminded me of you and I couldn't do it" Jax says.

"You're all the reason I lived. All I kept thinking about was you all, every time he beat me I tried to think of every fun time we had together, it helped me cope and I couldn't have done it without you. The video he played of the press conference, he put it on repeat. He thought he was tormenting me with it and at first he was, but then it made me stronger, it made me more determined to make it because I needed you, I needed to get back to you all and I tried to hang on as long as I could" I say.

"We are so glad you did kiddo, thank you, god we are so glad you were so strong" Andy tells me,

"I can't get it all out of my head though, it hurts so much and all I can see is Rhys and all I feel is so guilty and it won't go away" I sob out.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear sweetheart but that will take time" Kimberly says.

"Why does it hurt so bad" I ask crushed.

"Guilt is one of the hardest things to understand and get through, you and your brothers will help each other get through this, Edward and Harry and Scott are all here too, you can all go through and deal with it all together. I know the support and love you have for each other will help you all get through this. We need to have these sessions once a week for the next few months. Talking like this, is what you all need and I know this time next month we will have come so far" Kimberly says.

It's silent for a little while, until I get up

Andy tries to stop me but I need to leave, I've had enough, I need a shower.

"I'm sorry, I am, just........I' need some time alone I love you all I'm sorry...." I tell them and then I run straight up the stairs to my room and lock the door. I crawl into bed and let the tears fall, I cry messily and try to rid myself of all the horrid images I just brought to my mind.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you have all been amazing through this story. This is my favourite story so far and I can't thank you enough for your support and for loving it. Even though it's my lowest hit story, but I think that's due to the fandom dropping a little since the break. I'm hoping that Harry can change that tomorrow!! Anyway. I've already started a sequel to this and it starts with the trial. Any ideas would be really greatly appreciated as I'm not sure entirely where I'd like to take it. More sex though I hope!! Haha. Any way enjoy this last chapter. I love you guys xoxoxo

I stay in my room for the rest of the afternoon , I head downstairs dressed in my black skinny jeans and white sweater and vans when it's 6:30. Harry and Edward are dressed and ready to leave when they see me. 

I look towards them, feeling guilty for pushing them away.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Edward asks as he comes towards me and kisses me on the forehead. 

I nod.

"If...if you still want me there" I say.

"Of course we do" Harry says smiling. 

The boys wish us good luck and let us know they will be watching the conference on TV. 

When we're on our way to the station, Harry speaks up from the drivers seat.

"Usually you both would stand next to me at the podium, are you both okay with that?" Harry asks Edward and I 

"Wherever you are comfortable with Lou" Edward says.

"That's fine, I'd rather be close to you" I say and I see Harry and Edward smile at each other. 

"Do you want to answer questions or me and Edward on your behalf?" Harry asks then.

"Um....I'm not sure, it depends on the question, I don't know" I say getting a bit flustered.

"It's okay baby, don't worry about it, we will play it by ear, it's okay" Edward reassures me.

"At any point you are uncomfortable or want to leave, just let Edward know and he can bring you into another room okay" Harry tells me.

I nod in understanding. 

When we pull up to headquarters it's packed with media and people.

"Oh my god" I panic.

"Harry, is this normal?" Edward asks.

Harry looks worriedly at Edward and shakes his head slightly. 

Harry has underground access so we don't have to worry about getting mobbed again. I try and prepare myself for an onslaught of insults from the public, it's hard though, when I already feel so guilty over everything that's happened. 

We are greeted by Andy and Scotts squad and they take us through to the doors outside the room the conference will be held in, there is so many people outside and inside this room there is even more. 

My palms are sweaty and I don't listen to the conversations going on with Edward, Harry and the other offices. I just want this over with. 

"Okay Lou, ready?" Harry asks, he smiles to reassure me.

"You.....you and Edward won't leave me?" I make sure.

"Not a chance, we are both here to support you and any sign of anything happening you aren't comfortable with, the boys will step in okay, we're here to protect you" Harry tells me.

I nod and we're led inside the room, cameras snapping as soon as we're seen. Harry is in front and Edward is behind me and we are flanked by the squad. It's quiet apart from the cameras and the room is huge with the podium up on a stage. There is at least 200 people inside here. 

We reach the stage and Edward stands protectively behind me, his hands on my waist as Harry takes the stand. The police squad surrounding us on the stage. Harry is cold and hard as he begins to talk, I'm so glad I get his soft side.

"I'm detective Harry Edward Styles and this press conference is in relation to the events surrounding the Green case, I will allow questions at the end" Harry starts. 

"I called this press conference to address some pressing rumours and answer questions as we feel Louis's safety is at risk. The rumours surrounding this case are having an effect on Louis recovery and they need to be addressed" Harry goes on.

I look around the room, all eyes on Harry, Edward and I and its nerve racking, such judgement and harshness directed at me because I lived.

"I would like to state on record that My partner Edward and I are in a relationship in which Louis has joined, we take this very seriously and have been dating a few months now. This, for some reason, has caused the public to think Louis received special treatment in this case. To be honest I'm highly offended, as are all the homicide unit at this accusation. Louis, regardless of our relationship status is a member of the public and deserves as much dignity and respect and dedication as all the victims in this case did" Harry says and his tone has turned angry.

"Our job is to protect and serve, our job is to make sure the innocent are safe and our job is to work hard to make sure things like this case don't happen. Louis had been a target since Thomas Lloyd went missing, Louis unbeknown to him was the receiver of death threats and was being stalked for months, at first it was because he was related to Officer Andy Tomlinson, who was helping, alongside myself and Scott Styles to lead this case. Louis was being used as a pawn to get to us to halt the investigation. If Louis had been receiving special treatment, don't you think the first thing his brother and partner would have done is turn a blind eye to the case?" Harry states coldly.

There are murmurs around the room as my breathing quickens as I too take this information in, I grip Edward tightly as he kisses the side of my head, letting me know he's there. 

"Stanly Green then developed an unhealthy obsession with Louis, that went beyond getting to the force. During the time Louis was missing, he endured horrific events and he survived. I had to watch and witness Louis make his statement tonight and as a police officer, it sent chills to my bones, it made me sick to my stomach at what he had to go through. As his partner, and I speak for Edward as well when I say this, it breaks our hearts to know we weren't there to protect him and look after him like we should have" Harry speaks.

His words bring tears to my eyes as I listen to him, I love these two men so much.

"Louis's recovery is number one for us, Louis wellbeing is number one and his protection is number one. We are asking you all for privacy as we help Louis through what has been a terrible few months. We ask you to remember that Louis is grieving and is healing from extremely extensive injuries and we ask you to respect us and our relationship and stop using it against Louis, nothing is going to change the way we feel about Louis and we hope the public can respect that And let him be" Harry finishes.

The room is silent and People start putting their hands up for permission to speak.

Harry points to a lady, with glasses in a horrid green dress.

"What were the circumstances that lead to you finding Louis?" She asks.

"As the investigation is still ongoing, I'm restricted in what I can say, what i can reveal is that we had two witnesses come forward saying they saw Louis being taken and they then were able to give us the car registration and description. We arrested Stanly Green in the supermarket the day before Louis was found, thanks to another witness" Harry states.

"Where was Louis found?" Another person asks.

"Louis was found in Ashford Forrest, in the boot of a car, eight weeks after his disappearance, clinging to life" Harry says. 

"What were Louis injuries?" Someone else asks.

Harry then turns to me and Edward.

"If Louis is okay with revealing his injuries, my partner Edward will take that question as head of intensive care at London's private hospital" Harry says.

Edward looks to me and I nod slightly, Edward then swaps places with Harry who grips me tightly as he stands behind me.

"Hello, I am Edward Styles. I oversaw Louis treatment in the ICU. When we found Louis he was barely alive, his body temperature, from being out in the elements was low and he suffered severe hypothermia. His body was battered so badly, he had many broken ribs and extensive internal bleeding. Louis suffered a fractured scull, arm and leg. We removed his spleen and his lung collapsed. His kidney was infected and we also had to operate on that. He is still very much recovering and it will take a number of weeks for him to begin to heal properly" Edward says. 

Edward then gets asked another question but I don't hear it, as I see the back door of the conference room and three guards walking a man in handcuffs through the hallway. The guys eyes meet mine and he smirks and winks at me. It isn't Stanly but he looks like him and his smirk does something to me and I feel myself panicking. I get flashes before my eyes of the basement, the beatings, the screams and the suffocating boot of the car. I feel myself slipping and my chest constricting. I feel rushing in my ears as I see Edward come in front of me and the entire room looking worriedly at me. 

Harry is holding me tightly, from behind, I feel him sit on the ground with me and I lean backwards on his chest. Edward crouches down in front of me and I try to listen to what he's saying but I can't focus. Media is being shuffled out of the room but most aren't willing to leave the scene. Photos are being taken and it's panicking me more. 

"You're okay baby just breathe" Harry whispers in my ear.

Edward then reaches for me and picks me up like a child he shields my face from the cameras and wraps his arms securely around my head and body, Harry leads us out of the room and into another, where it's quiet. I keep myself latched to Edward as they coax me into relaxing. Gentle touches and words, I relax and thankfully the flashbacks stop. 

Eventually I lean back in Edward arms, I notice the three of us are alone and I'm straddling Edwards lap on the chairs in an interview room.

Both boys are looking at me worriedly and the tears come then.

"I'm sorry" I sob.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay" Edward tells me.

"You did so well angel, such a good boy" Harry tells me.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" I whimper,

"No Louis, you could never, ever embarrass us, please don't think that" Edward says, 

Harry's phone then rings and he answers quickly.

"He's okay, we've got him. He had a flashback but he's safe and okay" Harry reassures whoever is on the phone, I assume it's Liam.

I relax on Edward as Harry finishes up the call. When he hangs up he looks towards us.

"Well, those brothers of yours are worse than us when it comes to protecting you, wouldn't let me get a word in" Harry smirks and it causes me to giggle.

Edward stops his movements and Edward and Harry both smile widely at each other.

"Please don't ever keep that sound hidden, you are gorgeous when you laugh" Harry tells me as he leans in and kisses my nose, getting another giggle from me. 

Edward chuckles and the door to the room opens revealing the squad who look fondly on as they capture our private moment, they never get to see Harry like this and I guess it's nice seeing another side of him.

"Everything's ready boss" one of the guys says,

Harry looks toward him and nods in understanding. 

"Come on you two, let's get you home, that big tub of ice cream is calling us" Harry announces. 

Edward lifts me up into his arms and carries me out to the car, as we leave I actually feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I told the boys everything about what I went through, the press knows about my relationship with Harry and Edward and I survived another flashback. I know I have a long way to go but for the first time since I was found, I feel myself being able to breathe better and I know with the boys and Edward and Harry beside me, I can and will get through this. 

"Okay back there baby?" Harry asks me, "is Edward keeping you warm? He adds.

"I'm the warmest, aren't I Lou" Edward says.

I smile.

"Yeah, you are, but my favourite is when you both cuddle me" I say shyly.

"Well that can be arranged, one bowl of chocolate ice cream, Chinese and cuddles with both my boys sounds like the perfect night" Edward says.

"Sounds like just what we need" Harry says.

"Yeah, sounds perfect....I love you both" I say smiling.

"And we love you baby boy" Harry says.

"You're mine" Edward says.

"And Mine" Harry says 

"Yours" I confirm and I curl up in warm arms and sigh in content.


	27. Chapter 27

My new fix is up, it's called "little Cub"


End file.
